If That's What It Takes
by Phoebe Turner Halliwell
Summary: She is a young and unexperienced girl. He is a manywomen man and a criminal. But what happenes when the destiny unites them? Are they too different to be together? PhoebeCole. The last chapter is done.
1. Chapter 1

**If that's what it takes**

Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the Charmed characters, WB does, etc.

Summary: Phoebe's boyfriend Leslie gave her some tape. The very same day, she was kidnapped by the group of criminals who want that tape. But, what happens when she gets attracted to one of the biggest criminals in whole USA? And what happens when he gets attracted to her, too? Are they too different to be together, or they're not?

Note: In this fic, you'll hear Cole saying to Phoebe that she's a kid a couple of times. That's because Phoebe is 24. She never went to NYC and she finished her college in time.

Chapter 1 - Hidden Feelings

Young and beautiful woman sat on the couch of a big and roomy living room. She was wearing very short skirt, top and high heels. Her light brown hair was shining on sunlight. The room was very tasty and the furniture was expensive. But, it was clear that she didn't like the place. By just looking in her eyes, you could tell that she wasn't sitting there willingly. She looked at the windows that were locked. After a minute or two, a good looking guy came in. He had blond hair and green eyes. When she saw him, the girl jumped from the couch.

"Calm down, beauty." the main said. The pushed her gently back to the couch and sat next to her. "What's wrong? Don't you like the place?"

"No!" the girl yelled. "You kidnapped me! Why did you do that?"

"Because of the tape." The man explained. "Just tell me where it is and I'll let you go."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the girl yelled again. Too bad she was such a horrible liar.

"Oh, yes, you do." the man calmly said, still smiling. "I know that your boyfriend Leslie gave you one tape yesterday and I also know that you have no idea what's on it. So, you better tell us where it is. If you do, we won't hurt you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." the girl replied. She was very stubborn.

"Oh, come on!" the man rolled his eyes. "I _saw _him giving you that tape with my own eyes. I've been following Leslie for awhile. Only one thing is certain, beauty - you don't love the guy."

"That is none of your business." the girl coldly said. "Why the hell do you need the stupid tape? What's on it?" she asked.

"I don't know." the man replied. "My boss told me to get it. It is obviously important, so you better tell me. I don't wanna hurt you."

"If you kill me, you'll never get the tape." girl said bravely. "And if you try to torture me, I won't tell you. Besides, I don't even know who you are? Who is your boss? What are you - some kind of mafia, or what?"

"We are the criminals that the president himself wants to catch and put in jail. Well, at least my boss is. I am Gabriel Moor." he said and grabbed her hand to shake hands.

The girl nastily pulled her hand from his and looked at him. "You know, I watch the news and read the newspapers every day, and I never heard of Gabriel Moor. So much about well-known criminals..." she laughed.

"Well, my boss is. Does the name Cole Turner ring any bells?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about him. But, that doesn't change my mind - I won't tell you where the tape is. You can't kill me, or torture me, 'cause if you do, you'll never get the tape."

"Well, the torture has many forms..." Gabriel said and kissed the girl nastily. He lay on the top of her. He grabbed her hands, so that she can't defend herself, with one hand and used another one to reach under her skirt. Than he stopped kissing her and looked at her. "What if I continue with this? You'll have to tell me." he kissed her again.

Than the door opened and the good-looking man came in. His hair was as black as coal and he had deep blue eyes. He looked at the couch. "Let her go, Gabriel." he demanded.

"But, sir..." Gabriel started.

"_I said let her go_!" the man yelled. "Leave us alone." he commanded and Gabriel left the room, cursing under his breath. Than he looked at the girl. He noticed that she is very beautiful and extremely hot.

She stood up from the couch. Even though she was in high-heels, he was still much taller than her. She walked over to him without any fear. "You're Cole Turner, I guess." she said coldly. "Well, I'll tell you what I told that bastard - I won't tell you where the tape is."

Cole looked at her up and down, and than smiled. "You're different, you know." he said. "I never met a chick who is not crying when we kidnap her. Would you be so kind to tell me your name?"

"First of all - I am not a _chick_." she said, trying not to slap him. "And second of all, you have no right to look at me like that. I am not a whore like all those girls that stick with criminals."

"Wow." Cole said. "I'm impressed. So, would you tell me your name, or I should call you _beauty_?" he asked.

"Phoebe Halliwell." he girl quickly said. "What's on that tape?" she asked.

"That is none of your business." Cole replied. "Just tell me where it is."

"Or what?" Phoebe asked. "You'll try to rape me, like that idiot tried? Well, I'm not scared."

Cole sighed. "You're too brave for your own good." he said. "And don't worry, I won't try to rape you for two reasons: first one is because you're twelve, and the second one is that it's not necessary."

"What do you mean by that?" Phoebe asked.

"'You're twelve' means that you're still a kid. And 'it won't be necessary' mans that... well, as much as I can see - you'll stay here for a long, long time." he smiled evilly. "And you'll end up sleeping with me willingly. They all do." he added.

"WHAT?" Phoebe yelled and slapped him. "I told you - I am not a whore and don't you dare treating me like one! You can just dream about me sleeping with you, 'cause that'll never happen!" she looked at him. The truth was, her whole body shivered when he said that they'll sleep together one day and that's exactly what she tried to avoid. The last thing she wanted was to fall for a criminal.

"We'll see." Cole smiled and turned to leave, but he suddenly stopped. "By the way, this will be your room. Don't bother to escape, there's no way to do that. And please stay away from my fiancé, she can get pretty dangerous when she sees a beautiful girl in this house." he finished and went away.

Phoebe lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. _"Why did Leslie give me that tape?"_ she wondered. _"Well, I bet he didn't know that they'll kidnap me."_ Than she thought about Cole. _"God, he's hot."_ she thought, but than she heard another voice in her head _"Are you crazy, Phoebe?_" that voice yelled _"The last thing you need right now is to get attracted or fall in love with your own kidnapper."_ and with these thoughts, she fell asleep...

---

Cole went to Gabriel's room and knocked on his door. "Gabriel, I want you in my office in 10 minutes!" he said and went down to his office. He sat in his chair and stuck his head in his hands. _"What's wrong with me?"_ he thought. _"What does Phoebe have that the other girls don't? And yet, I feel different with her. I don't feel like a criminal at all..."_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the knock on the door. "Come in." he said and Gabriel came in.

"You wanted to see me, boss." Gabriel said.

Cole nodded. "Sit down." he pointed at a chair. "Look, I want to talk to you about Phoebe Halliwell." he noticed Gabriel's confused look. "That's the name of the girl we kidnapped." he explained. "Well, I won't keep her locked up in the room, 'cause that won't help. I'll give her a permission to go anywhere she wants, as long as that's in the house."

"Good decision." Gabriel said. He was glad he'll be able to see her more. He was really attracted to this girl and he really hoped he'll be able to win her heart. "But, why are you telling this to me?" he asked

"That's why the guards are all around the house." Cole continued as though he didn't hear the question. "I want you to follow her. Be anywhere she is, except of her room and the bathroom, of course." he added.

"Of course." Gabriel said, trying to repress the happiness _"This is my chance!"_ he thought.

"And one more thing." Cole said, getting very serious. "If I see your hands on her, you'll be sorry you were born. Is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes, it is." Gabriel nodded.

"So, you'll start following her from tomorrow." Cole said "Go now, I have some things to do."

"Yes, sir. Oh, by the way, Grace told me to tell you that she's waiting for you in your room."

"Grace..." Cole sighed heavily. "To be honest, she's the last one on my mind right now." he looked at Gabriel. "And once you start following Phoebe, make sure that Grace stays away from her. You know that Grace can get pretty jealous when it comes to girls."

"Okay." Gabriel nodded. "Just one more thing, boss: I know it's not my business, but why can't I touch Phoebe? Why did you warn me in that tone?"

"Like you said - it's none of your business." Cole said. "Now, go."

Gabriel nodded and walked away. Cole stuck his head in his hands again and whispered "Phoebe..." _"What the hell's the matter with me? Why am I getting protective when it comes to her? Even Gabriel noticed..."_

---

After an hour, Cole went to his room and he saw Grace sleeping on his bed. He smiled. "Grace..." he whispered as he moved her to wake up. "Grace..."

Grace opened her eyes and saw Cole. "Hi, honey." she said. "I got tired of waiting."

"I know, I'm sorry." Cole said. He tried to sound like he was really there, but his thoughts were somewhere else. "Will you sleep in my room?" he asked.

"In every meaning of the word." Grace smiled seductively. She got up from the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. Cole pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Come here..." Grace fell on the bed and pulled him on the top of her. He took off her shirt and kissed her neck gently. Grace than pushed him aside and climbed at the top of him. She ran her hands on his chest and kissed him.

At one moment, Cole pushed her and stood up from the bed. He was only wearing his boxers. "I'm sorry, Grace, but I just can't do this tonight." he apologized. "My thoughts are somewhere else. Sorry."

"Your thoughts aren't somewhere else, they are with someone else." Grace said. "I can see another girl in your eyes, Cole. You can't hide it from me. But, you know I understand you." she smiled, trying her best to hide her jealous. "Just tell me who she is."

"I can't Grace." Cole shook his head. "I'm sorry for this. I just need some time alone. Could you please go to your room?" he asked. He was dreadfully worried now. He knew that if Grace finds out that he can't stop thinking about Phoebe, she'll attack her, and he couldn't let that happen.

Grace picked up her clothes, kissed him and walked away. She pretended that she closed the door, but she didn't. She didn't close them completely, 'cause then she wouldn't be able to hear Cole sighed. "God, Phoebe, get out of my head." he said.

_"Phoebe?"_ Grace thought. _"Who the hell is Phoebe?"_ she knew everyone in the house and was sure that there's no girl whose name is Phoebe in the house. _"I'll have to find out what's going on."_ she thought.

She marched to Gabriel's room and knocked at the door. "Gabriel, open the door!" she yelled. "I have to talk to you immediately!"

Gabriel opened the door. He was in pajamas. "Grace, what's up?" he asked. "What's so urgent? Besides, aren't you supposed to be with boss right now?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." Gabriel moved from the door and she came in. He closed the door and turned around. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"Who is Phoebe?" Grace asked angrily.

"Phoebe?" Gabriel jumped surprised. Did this girl have the power to read his mind, or what? He was just thinking about Phoebe when she came in. "Phoebe Halliwell?" he asked.

"I don't know what her last name is." Grace said "Who is she? Tell me everything you know."

"Well, Leslie St.Claire gave that tape he had to his girlfriend, and we kidnapped her. Phoebe is that girlfriend and she is the only one that can tell us where the tape is." Gabriel explained. "Why?"

"Cole kicked me out of his room, 'cause he couldn't stop thinking about Phoebe." Grace explained. Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "I can see her in his eyes, Gabriel!" she complained. "So, she's in the house, isn't she?"

"Yes." Gabriel nodded. "She's in the room next to Cole's. But, please, don't fight her, 'cause I'll have troubles with boss later. He gave me an order to keep you away from Phoebe. I'll be in trouble later."

"Is she pretty?" Grace asked, ignoring him.

"Beautiful." Gabriel replied. "So, are you sure he was thinking about her?" he tried to act normally, though he got very jealous. If Cole falls for Phoebe, he had no chance to win her heart. _"But, he never fell in love with a girl."_ he thought _"Hopefully, he won't do it now."_

"So, Cole wants to protect the little bitch. Don't worry - I'll make sure that you don't have problems with Cole." she said. "But, I have to talk to her. I won't allow that little bitch to steel Cole away from me!" she yelled and stormed away.

But, before she could knock on Phoebe's door, Cole got out of his room and looked at his fiancé. "What do you think you're doing in front of Phoebe's room, Grace?" he asked.

"I have to talk to that bitch, Cole!" she yelled. She looked at him, and tears appeared in her eyes. "I see her in your eyes honey" she whispered "I see her in those eyes and it's killin' me!"

In that moment, Phoebe got out of the room. Cole's breath stopped when he saw her wearing short night dress. "What's all the yelling about?" she asked.

"Phoebe, go back to bed." Cole pleaded. If Grace tells her...

"Oh, so this is the famous Phoebe!" Grace yelled and looked at Phoebe. "Tell me something - what do you have that I don't?" she asked Phoebe. "Ha? WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T?" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Cole hugged Grace and looked at Phoebe "This is my fiancé." he said. "She is a little sensitive." he explained. "Just go back to bed, Phoebe. Please."

"I don't get it." Phoebe said, still confused. "What is going on here?"

"Uh..." Cole turned to Gabriel. "Take care of Grace." Gabriel looked at Grace and than back at Cole. "This is an order, Gabriel!" Cole yelled and went to Phoebe's room with her. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"What was that all about? Why did your fiancé attack me?" she asked.

"Well, I told you that she can get very jealous when it comes to me and girls. She talked to Gabriel about you and got jealous." Cole explained.

"Well, tell her that she has nothing to be jealous about." Phoebe said coldly. "You may have slept with every girl in this house, but you will not sleep with me. She has nothing to worry about. Tell her that I love Leslie."

Cole laughed. "Don't lie to me." he said. "I saw you looking at Leslie with the same eyes you look at me right now. You may smile when you're with him; you may sleep with him, but that won't change the fact that you don't love him. Love is not something you can control, Phoebe."

Phoebe laughed sarcastically. "What do you know about love?" she asked.

"Much more than you can imagine." Cole said, looking at her. "Anyway, I won't talk to you about that. Go back to bed." he demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do." Phoebe said.

"I know. Do what you want." He said. "Just stay here. By the way, from tomorrow, you can go wherever you want, as long as you don't leave the house. But, Gabriel will follow you wherever you go." he added.

"WHAT?" Phoebe screamed. "Forget it! So he can try to rape me again? I don't want that bastard around me. Put in charge somebody else!"

"You can't tell me what to do." Cole imitated her. "And don't worry - he won't touch you." he said and Phoebe rolled his eyes. "I told him he'll be sorry he was born if he touches you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, no?" she yelled and than she realized what he said. "Why did you tell him he'll be sorry he was born if he touches me?" she asked. She felt her heart jumping in her chest, but she ignored it.

"Because I need you to tell me where the stupid tape is, and you won't do that if I torture you." Cole said. He truly hoped it was just because of that. "C'mon, go to sleep. I can see you're tired."

Phoebe nodded. She lay down in bed. Cole just stood and looked at her. He tried to ignore the sentence _"She's an angel"_ that was in his mind in that moment.

"What?" Phoebe asked when she saw him looking at her. "Wanna give me a goodnight kiss?" she asked sarcastically.

"Good idea." Cole smiled. He walked over to her and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Are you crazy?" Phoebe yelled, suppressing the shiver of her body. "How dare you kissing me? I thought I told you..."

Cole kissed her again to cut her off. He wrapped him arms around her waist. Phoebe tried to pull away, but he didn't let her. He kept kissing her and slowly, she began to respond to those kisses. He felt it and his heart began to beat stronger. She caressed his face with the palms of her hands. Than she felt his hands slipping under her night dress, but she didn't care.

Everything was too perfect to last, though. In that moment, Gabriel came in and his blood began to boil when he saw them. He cleared his throat, and Phoebe&Cole stopped kissing and looked at him. Phoebe pushed Cole away from herself and blushed like never before.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, boss..." Gabriel started.

"Don't worry." Cole said uncomfortably. "Did you calm Grace down?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I... I had to lock her in her room." Gabriel quickly replied. "Hopefully she won't crush the door until you come."

Cole turned and gazed at Phoebe, but she successfully avoided his gaze. Than he rushed through the door, leaving Gabriel alone with Phoebe. "So..." Gabriel looked at Phoebe. "You prefer my boss over me. Of course, every girl does." he rolled his eyes.

"For your information, your boss never tried to rape me, unlike you." Phoebe said, who was now slowly touching her lips with her fingers. "And if you have a problem with what you just saw, why don't you complain to Cole? Because you're a chicken." Phoebe laughed.

"Oh, I'll show you who the chicken is..." Gabriel rushed to her bed and lay on the top of her. She took a rope out of his pocket and tied her arms to bed. She tried to defend herself, but it was useless; Gabriel was much stronger. He than kissed her roughly and she fainted. "That's better." he said. "Now I can do the rest..." he said and tore her night dress.

In that moment, Cole stormed in the room. "GABRIEL!" he yelled. The jealous completely took control over his actions. He felt rage that he never felt before. He ran to Phoebe's bed and pushed Gabriel, so he fell off front bed. He got him up and punched him. "GET OUT OF HERE, BASTARD!" he yelled "NOW!" Gabriel looked at Cole and ran out of the room.

"Phoebe..." Cole whispered when he saw her. "Oh, my God!" he untied her hands and looked at her. She was really pallid. Than he realized that Gabriel tore her night dress. He looked at her perfectly shaped body. "God, Phoebe, what do you do to me?" he whispered and kissed her lips. He took off her nightdress (or at least what was left of it) and threw it aside. Than he went to the closet in her room and took another night dress out of it. He put it on Phoebe in no time. Than he sat on her bad and put her head in his lap.

---

Next morning, Phoebe woke up when she felt a hand rushing through her hair. She opened her eyes and saw Cole. The last thing she remembered was Gabriel trying to rape her. Than she panicked. She couldn't remember! "What happened?" she asked Cole quickly.

"Don't worry." Cole shook his head. "He didn't have time to hurt you."

Phoebe sighed with relief. Than she looked down and saw blue nightdress. As much as she remembered - she was wearing the pink one. "But..." she started.

"I said don't worry." Cole cut her off. "He tore your night dress, but that's all. I just put another night dress on you. Don't look at me like that." he said when Phoebe looked at him with a 'what-did-you-do' look. "I'd never do what you think I did. You're just a kid."

Phoebe sighed with relief once again.

"Besides, I already told you something - you'll end up sleeping with me willingly." he smiled.

"Yeah, right!" Phoebe said sarcastically. "In your wildest fantasies, maybe. Or maybe in your dreams. But in real life... Don't make me laugh."

"Are you sure?" Cole asked "It certainly didn't look like that yesterday."

Phoebe got up from bed and walked over to closet, completely ignoring him. She took some clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, guys, what do U think? Please, review this story and tell me what you think? I think that this will turn out to be a good fic. But, please, review! Just tell me what U think. I'll write more when I finish my fic 'Eternal flame' (in a couple of days). Just please, review 'till than!


	2. Chapter 2

**If that's what it takes**

Chapter 2 -

Next few days passed really fast. But, Phoebe didn't feel well, because Cole left to do something out of the house. She didn't want to admit it, but she got really worried. _"What if something happens to him?"_ she thought. She was now walking through the house without anyone following her. Gabriel was forbidden to come near her. She met a lot of people in the house, and she most liked the girl named Sandra, who was also kidnapped, but for other reasons. Sandra has been there for few months. They started chatting a lot.

"Come in!" Phoebe yelled when she heard a knock on the door. _"Please, be Cole! Please, be Cole!" _she thought.

"Hi!" Sandra smiled and came in. Her long blonde hair was now forming an elegant bun. "You hoped I was Cole, didn't you?" she asked, when she saw the look on Phoebe's face. She closed the door and sat next to her on the bed.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Sandy. He kidnapped me, and was following my boyfriend with intention to kill him, and now... I'm so worried." she sighed heavily.

"Don't be worried. I was kidnapped by Cole's brother few months ago. He went out of the house so many times, and, unfortunately, always got back. He's very mean, though. Did you meet him? His name is Kevin." Sandra replied.

"No, I didn't." Phoebe looked at her. "Is he older or younger than Cole?" she asked.

"Older. Four years older." Sandra smiled. "He calls Cole 'kid'. " she laughed.

Phoebe smiled back weakly. "Cole called me 'kid', too." she whispered. "His brother will probably call me 'baby'. Why do they call me like that?" she asked.

"Well, you are the youngest person in the house." Sandra explained. "I am six years older than you, and Cole is five years older than me, so it's natural. They usually don't kidnap girls as young as you. I was the youngest before you arrived, so..."

"So I'm the kid." Phoebe said. "Well, I'm lucky that I'm this young, 'cause Cole protects me like this. He said I'm twelve." she laughed.

"Are you sure that he protects you just because of that?" Sandra asked, but Phoebe's face got worried again when they started talking about Cole again. "He'll get back, don't worry." she said. "And Kevin will come back with him. I have the feeling that they're together. I heard that Kevin had problems, so Cole went to help him."

"From where do you get all those informations?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"Kevin's office in a right next to my room. There's a hall in the wall between them, so I can hear everything. I don't know if you know this, but Cole has a fiancé." Sandra quickly said.

"Oh, I know." Phoebe said. "She attacked me few days ago. I mean, she yelled at me in front of my room like a fury. She asked me what I have that she doesn't. Well, Cole told me later that she just got jealous." she said and closed her eyes. "God, Cole kisses good."

_"He kissed you?"_ Sandra yelled with a smile, looking at Phoebe.

"Yup." Phoebe smiled. "Few days ago. I lay at the bed, and he stood and watched me. I asked him if he wants to give me a goodnight kiss and... he kissed me. I was only kidding, of course." she added. "Who knows where we would end up if Gabriel didn't come in."

"That stupid guy with blonde hair?" Sandra asked, and Phoebe nodded. "I don't like him."

"Me neither." Phoebe said. "He kidnapped me in person. Too bad he is Cole's right hand."

Than they heard loud noise in the hall of the house and ran down there. Phoebe saw two men carrying wounded Cole between them. Cole's stomach was bleeding heavily. She covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes filled with tears. She ran to him and Cole weakly raised his head up and looked at her. "Go to your room, kid." he whispered. "I'll be fine."

"Who the hell is this?" one of the guys asked, looking at Phoebe. She looked back at him and saw the same blue eyes as Cole's, so she guessed that it's Kevin. "Cole, you never told me you opened a kindergarten here. What are you, a babysitter?" he laughed.

"For God's sakes, he's hurt!" Phoebe yelled. "Help him."

"Well, we don't actually have the doctor around here." another man said.

"Than let me help him!" Phoebe yelled. "Take him to my room!"

"You mean, the nursery." Kevin laughed. "Where is it?"

"Up the stairs and than left." Phoebe said. "Just hurry up."

In a minute, Cole was lying in Phoebe's bed. He was smiling weakly. She quickly took off his shirt and looked at his wound. "Is the bullet still inside?" she asked Kevin.

"No, we got it out." Kevin said. "What are you doing here, child?" he asked here. "And what is Sandra doing with you?"

"I am Leslie's girlfriend." she explained. "I was kidnapped few days ago. Sandra is my friend. But, that's not the point now. Do you have the first aid kit?" she asked him.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kevin asked.

"OKAY, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOUR BROTHER DIES!" Phoebe yelled, trying to keep the tears back. "Find the first aid kit, now!"

"Well, no one is immortal." Kevin said. "And I think that we have the first aid kit in the bathroom." he turned and went to bathroom. He came back in a minute with a first aid kit.

Phoebe grabbed it and kneeled next to the bed. "You'll be fine, Cole." she said to him. He was still conscience and looked at her with a weak smile. He was just about to say something, but Phoebe stopped him. She pressed her finger on his lips. "Don't speak." she whispered.

She opened the first aid kit and took a hydrogen and cotton wool to clear his wound. "This will hurt a little." she warned, but Cole didn't look like he cared. She placed a cotton wool on his wound, and he didn't do a thing.

After 15 minutes, she bandaged his wound. "There." she said. "You're better now."

"Come here." Cole said, asking her to get closer to him. Phoebe nervously turned around and Sandra nodded to her with a smile. Phoebe got closer to him, and he kissed her, running his arms through her hair. She didn't know what to do. All room got quiet. Sandra, Kevin and the third man just looked at them.

"Oh, God!" Sandra yelled when she saw Grace standing on the door.

"If that's what you need to get better, I could to that even better than her." Grace said and Cole quickly stopped kissing Phoebe. "Cole, stop screwing around with the other girls." she pleaded. "We're about to get married."

"Uh..." Cole looked at Grace uncomfortably. "It was just an impulse." he apologized.

Sandra grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her out of the room. They went to Sandra's room and sat on the bed. "It was much more than just an impulse." she smiled. "He's just not man enough to say it in front of his fiancé."

"It's better this way." Phoebe said. "I don't want him to have problems with her for my fault."

"But, it's not your fault!" Sandra laughed. "He kissed you, and what a kiss was that..."

"Do you think he feels something for me?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"I don't think, I'm sure that he does." Sandra replied. "Look, I watched him kissing Grace for more than four months, and I'm sure in one thing: he never kissed her like he just kissed you."

Phoebe smiled. "I envy her." she said. "I wish I was her. They look like they're really happy."

"But, they're not." Sandra said. "Believe me, they're having a lot of couple issues and they all consider Cole's 'screwing girls' as Grace says."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Cole is not the man for one girl. Well, he is, but no girl has managed to tame him before. We thought that Grace did it, when they got engaged, but he remained the same. I thought he'll never change, but now I believe that I met the girl that can tame him."

"Do you think I'd be able to do that?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm sure." Sandra replied. "But, don't push it. Don't do anything you may regret later. Let him realize that he feels something for you. He never loved a girl, and this is very new to him."

"Y... You think he... loves me?" Phoebe asked, surprised. She thought that he maybe likes her or is attracted to her, but love...

In that moment, Grace stormed in the room. She looked at Phoebe like a beast that's looking at it's plunder (or whatever it's called). "You and I have to talk very seriously!" she yelled.

"Okay, talk." Phoebe replied, looking at her. She wasn't scared at all.

"Keep your hands... and your lips... away from Cole! We are engaged and are about to get married, and I won't let you ruin it." Grace said.

"You are worried." Sandra laughed. "You're just worried that Cole feels something for Phoebe. Since he never felt anything for you, you are afraid that he does feel something towards her."

"You shut up!" Grace yelled, looking at Sandra.

"Don't shut her up, when you know it's true." Phoebe said. "Cole never kissed you the way he just kissed me. Admit it." she added with the proud smile. "And I don't want to discuss this with you, since Cole asked me to stay away from you."

"You're not going anywhere!" Grace yelled and pulled out a gun. She aimed at Phoebe, who just stood there with the smile. She wasn't afraid.

"Is that what you do to all his lovers?" Phoebe asked her.

"PHOEBE, DON'T PROVOKE HER!" Sandra yelled. "She's a mental, she'll shoot you."

In that moment, Cole ran in the room. His face got pale when he saw Grace aiming at Phoebe. "Grace, put down that gun." He quickly said, but she didn't move. "NOW, GRACE!" he yelled.

"No, I won't." Grace said. "Until you tell me what do you feel for this... baby?"

"Grace, put the gun down." Cole demanded, but she didn't move. "C'mon, I don't feel anything towards Phoebe. Now, put the gun down, you'll hurt someone."

"That's exactly what I want." Grace said. "Because you're lying to me. Tell me what you feel for her, or I swear I'll shot her! SAY IT, COLE!" she yelled.

Luckily for Cole, Kevin stormed in the room in that moment and saw Grace aiming at Phoebe, who was still smiling; Cole was standing next to them, pale as the wall behind him; Sandra was sitting on the bed, obviously too afraid to speak. He pulled out his gun and shot Grace's. Her gun fell on the floor, but she wasn't hurt at all. "Nice aim." Phoebe concluded.

"Thanks." Kevin said quickly. "Grace, get your jealous butt out of this room." he ordered, but Grace didn't move. She was still standing there, looking at Phoebe furiously. "Now, Grace!" he yelled.

She smirked and marched out of the room, with Kevin.

Sandra just looked at Cole and Phoebe, who were glaring at each other, unable to move. "You're lucky your brother came in." she said to Cole, who now turned around and looked at her. "Otherwise you would have to say something that you're not brave enough to."

"What do you mean, Sandra?" Cole looked at her.

"Sandra, don't." Phoebe said quickly. The last thing she needed was for her and Cole to get in 'what-was-that-kiss-all-about' conversation. She just wanted to run away from there.

"Okay, as you wish." Sandra raised her eyebrows, still looking at Cole. "But I'm sure that both of you know what I meant." she said and left the room.

Phoebe and Cole looked at each other for a second, and than she looked aside. The uncomfortable silence filled the room. "I... Uh..." she started. "I have to go." she said and rushed towards the door, but Cole grabbed her elbow.

"Where?" he whispered.

"None of your business." Phoebe said quickly. "Let me go."

"Phoebe, you're kidnapped." Cole said loudly. "That means that the pretexts 'I have to go' and 'I'm in hurry' don't work here. You don't have to go anywhere, 'cause you're locked up here."

"Well, I have to go to my room."

"To get away from me?" Cole asked.

Phoebe turned angrily and looked directly at his eyes. "Exactly." she said sharply. Than she opened the door and marched out of the room without turning around. The truth was that she was scared. She knew that if she turns around, she might do one very stupid thing that she knew she'll regret later...

---

"Phoebe, you can't keep running away from yourself forever." Sandra said to Phoebe. "You think that you're trying to convince Cole that you don't feel anything towards him, but in fact, you're trying to convince yourself as much as him. And it's not working."

"I just..." Phoebe started, but than she sat on the bed and stared at her knees. "You're right." she sighed. "But, I just feel so... scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Sandra tried to reassure her.

"Yes, there is." Phoebe insisted. "He kidnapped me. The only thing he wants from me is the damn tape and probably my body in his bed. And that's not what I want."

"Well, you can teach him how to love." Sandra smiled.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, though something deep inside told her that it was the truth. "Maybe." she whispered. "But, there's also this Leslie thing."

"Leslie?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend." Phoebe replied and Sandra's jaw dropped. For some strange reason, she didn't expect that Phoebe has a boyfriend. "I don't love him, but he's really nice and it just wouldn't be fair for me to cheat on him. The real problem is: Cole is Leslie's mortal enemy."

"My God, your life sure is a big mess." Sandra concluded.

"And Cole..." Phoebe started, but got interrupted when the door of her room opened. She saw Cole coming in her room and immediately forgot what she was trying to say.

Cole smiled. "Talking about me?" he asked, but when he saw the offended look on Phoebe's face, he stopped smiling. He sat next to her on the bed.

"What do you want?" Phoebe asked sharply. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she did nothing to stop him. Sandra quickly and quietly left the room. Phoebe sat in his lap and he ran her hand through her hair.

"Why are you so... different?" Cole whispered, still hugging her tightly.

Phoebe looked at him "I don't know" she whispered back. He brushed her hair away from her face and gently touched her lips with her fingers. Suddenly, Phoebe stood up and turned around, so that she can't look at Cole.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Cole asked and stood up as well.

"Why are you here?" Phoebe asked. "To seduce me, so that you can bed me and hopefully after that, I'll tell you where the tape is?" she avoided his gaze as she said it.

"No!" Cole yelled, a bit louder than he planned to and Phoebe jumped when he did it. "Phoebe..." he whispered, but the words betrayed him. He just stood there and looked at her.

"Than why are you here?" Phoebe repeated for the third time.

Cole placed a pistol in her hand and she glared at him. "If anyone attacks you like Grace did today, feel free to use it." he said. Phoebe stared at him "I mean it." he said quickly.

"Cole..." Phoebe tried to speak, but he placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't." he whispered "It's hopeless." he said and walked away...

---

Few days have passed, and Phoebe and Cole didn't speak at all. When they met at the hall of the house, a very uncomfortable tension was building up around them. It was really hard for the both of them. Phoebe was feeling terribly guilty because of the way she accused Cole for seduction; Cole, on the other hand, felt helpless, 'cause he didn't know what to do. He had feelings for Phoebe; however, he was engaged to Grace. He knew that he can't get married, because he'll curse himself to life without love. But, he couldn't break the engagement, either, 'cause Grace simply didn't deserve it. She loved him and he knew it.

Sandra came in Phoebe's room and saw her crying again. In those few days, Phoebe was crying all the time. "Phoebe..." she called.

Phoebe looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. "I know that I shouldn't cry, but..." she stuck her head in her hands and kept crying.

Sandra sat next to her and hugged her. "No, it's okay for you to cry. It would be worse if you would keep all your pain inside. All I'm saying is that the bastard and a coward like Cole isn't worth your tears. It is, however, your decision."

"I can't help it." Phoebe whispered. "You should have seen his eyes when I asked him if he is seducing me. I didn't mean it, really. I said it to hide my feelings behind it, but now..."

"Do you want me to call him?" Sandra asked.

"No, it's better this way." Phoebe answered. "The last thing I need right now is to fall in his arms and yell that I love him, and I'm this close to actually doing that." Phoebe made a half-inched space between her fingers.

"Well, Grace would crucify you." Sandra laughed. "I can't even imagine her face if she saw you doing that. Besides, if Cole ever finds out you love him, he'll break his engagement immediately."

"You think?" Phoebe asked and Sandra nodded. "Then I must not let that happen. That's like the last thing I need right now - to be the cause of more troubles."

"But, you want it somewhere deep inside your heart." Sandra laughed loudly.

"I admit; I do." Phoebe said and sighed heavily. "But... I don't know."

"Pheebs, let me call Cole." Sandra looked at her friend. "You two have to work things out."

"Don't." Phoebe shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"If you want me to, I'll stay with you. Trust me, I know how to control you... and him. See..."

Before Sandra could finish the sentence, they heard yells and noise in the hall. They stood there frozen for a couple of seconds, and than Phoebe ran to her night table and grabbed her gun. Than they heard something that sounded incredibly like a gun shot. "Cole..." Phoebe whispered panickly and stormed out of the room, followed by Sandra...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

2nd chap is up! I hope U liked it. I had to re-write it for three times, 'cause I kept putting Cole and Phoebe 2gether in this chap, and that's not what I wanted 2 do. So this is the final version. I didn't put them 2gether, I want to wait few chapters more before I do it. Please, review this chap!

P.S. (4 everyone who read my fic 'Eternal flame') Guys, I'm terribly sorry 4 not upd8ing so long, but I got _really_ ill, and I just couldn't look at the computer, I got very ditzy. I'll upd8 today or tomorrow! Please, don't get mad!


	3. Chapter 3

**If that's what it takes**

A/N: You may see Leslie in bad light in this chapter, but he's not a bad person in this fic. He's just being mean to Cole. Don't think he's evil or anything.

Chapter 3 - What shouldn't have been said

Phoebe and Sandra ran down the stairs and saw something that made them freeze: a group of men along with Kevin and Cole was standing at one part of the hall and the group of the policemen stood at the other part of it. They were all armed and ready to shoot. "It's gonna be a massacre here." Sandra whispered quickly.

No one noticed that they came down the stairs and that they were standing at the living room, looking at them. Phoebe wanted to march in the hall but Sandra grabbed her elbow and stopped her. "Are you crazy?" she whispered "What if your boyfriend's in there, with cops?"

Phoebe looked at her with eyes opened in horror. "Leslie?" she asked quickly and Sandra nodded. "But, why would _he_ come here? Well, if we dismiss the fact that Cole's his mortal enemy... he has nothing to do in here."

"Okay, are you just pretending, or you really don't understand?" Sandra asked and Phoebe starred blankly at her. "Well, he _just might_ be here to save you."

"From what?"

"From what?" Sandra rolled her eyes, still whispering loudly. "Phoebe, I know that you don't feel like it, but you are kidnapped. Besides, Leslie is probably worried for the tape that he gave you. I mean, you are the only one that knows where it is. What if you say it to Kevin or somebody? Or worst - what if you tell it to Cole?"

"You're right." Phoebe concluded. "But, with or without Leslie, I'm going in there."

"What are you planning to do?" Sandra asked. "Just start shooting randomly and kill whoever you see? Or start shooting at the police? I don't think that that's such a good idea."

"No..." Phoebe started, but Sandra cut her off again.

"Or maybe you'll walk in the hall and say: 'Hi, Leslie. How nice to see you. I'm really thankful that you risked your life to save me, but I like it in here and I actually wanna stay because I fell in love with your worst enemy. Sorry. Bye.' That's not a great idea, either."

"I... uh..." Phoebe starred at the hall for a second and then turned around to Sandra "Sandy, I really appreciate your help and care for me, but I just don't have time for this right now."

She turned around and marched at the hall. Suddenly, everyone got quiet and looked at her. She held the gun in her hand, fearing that she might need to use it. Than she turned around and saw Leslie rushing towards her. He hugged her tightly and nobody did anything to stop him. Even Cole stood aside and watched this scene. He felt that his heart is tearing apart.

"Phoebe..." Leslie didn't wanna let her go even if she tried to escape his grasp. "Oh, God, your sisters and I were worried to sick. I'm so sorry for giving you that tape, I didn't think that..."

"Leslie..." Phoebe looked at him, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't try to hide so obvious love she felt for Cole.

"Don't worry." Leslie smiled when he noticed that she doesn't know what to say. "You're safe now. I'm taking you home."

He finally let her go and she turned around to see that Cole's nowhere around. "I just... I have to go and take some stuff I left at my room." she lied and ran up the stairs. When she got up, she went to Cole's room. She saw him sitting on the bed, turned away from her. "Cole..." she called and he turned around to look at her. She noticed the distance in his eyes.

"Wow." he said with cold voice. "You two didn't already go. I'm surprised."

"Cole, I don't wanna go." Phoebe confessed, but he just laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, right. I noticed that in the way that you fell in Leslie's arms as soon as you saw him. Such a romantic situation."

"Well, you didn't do anything to stop me." Phoebe razed her voice warningly "If it's up to you, you would let him grab my hand, take me home and than say that it was all my fault! Nice!"

"What should I do?" Cole asked, almost yelling painfully "Shoot him? Shoot you? Well, I'd much rather prefer to send you home in one piece than have you here in two, thank you very much!"

Phoebe looked at him angrily, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're welcome." she whispered disappointedly and turned to leave.

"Phoebe..." Cole called, but she didn't turn around. He rushed towards her before she left the room and grabbed her elbow. She turned around furiously and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The only thing that was different than their last kiss was the fact that Phoebe responded to this one immediately. She put her arms on his shoulders and kissed Cole back. Than he raised her up in his arms, but didn't stop kissing her even for a second. After two minutes, they stopped kissing. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were still closed. He smiled and kissed her neck gently. "That was..." he started, but just couldn't manage to find the right words.

"Magical." Phoebe whispered.

"Open your eyes." Cole said slowly and she carefully opened her eyes. "I know that you want for the time to stop, but I don't really think it's possible. Leslie is still waiting for you in the hall and we still don't know what to do."

"Stop him." Phoebe said surely. "If you have to shoot me - shoot me."

Cole put her down and brushed her hair away from her face. "That's the last thing I would do. I would rather die than even consider the possibility to shoot you."

"Well, than I'll just have to go, and I don't want to go." Phoebe shook her hear "Leslie can tell my sisters that I'm alright."

"Why?" Cole asked with an evil smile "Why don't you want to go home? Is it because of the place... or because of the company?" he was still smiling when Phoebe laughed.

"A little bit of both." she replied "But don't even go there, Cole." she said when she saw that Cole won't stop laughing "If you're gonna ask me if I love you or anything, don't if you don't want to get a rude answer."

Cole kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "I wasn't going to ask you that. I'm just glad you trust me. And I'm glad you're feeling so good here that you don't wanna go home."

"I'll tell you the truth" Phoebe sat on his bed and he sat next to her. "My life is extremely boring. I wake up in the morning, have a quick breakfast, go to work, stay there for 6 hours, than I have a lunch brake, than I work again, than I get home, have dinner, hang out with Leslie and go to sleep."

"I'm missing the point" Cole said.

"Well, I hate that monotony. Every day is the same as the day before it. And since I came here, I realized that there are some places where different things happen every day. I was never boring in here. Something new always happens."

"You're certainly right about that." Cole laughed.

"I know." Phoebe said with the smile. "I just felt that. We were fighting four minutes ago. When I fight with my friend at home, we don't make up for weeks."

Cole raised his eyebrows "I guess that _that_ makes us quite fast, right?" he asked. Than he suddenly got serious and looked at her "I'm so sorry for yelling at you." he whispered. "I don't know what got into me. I just felt like yelling, and I'm sorry that you were the person I yelled at."

"It's okay." Phoebe shook her head. "I yelled, too."

"Yes, but I yelled louder. And you yelled only because I provoked you." Cole looked at the floor. Phoebe felt stupid 'cause he felt guilty because of her. "You got a little scared, ha?"

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked, trying to make him look back at her.

"I saw it in your eyes." Cole explained. "But, just like me - you're too proud to show off your real emotions. I do that, too. I do that a lot lately." he said, thinking about his emotions towards her. He loved her and he knew it. But he didn't see love in her eyes, and it started tearing him apart. He envied Leslie for having her every day. She didn't love Leslie, either and he knew that. But, he had a chance to hold her and tell her she'll be safe like he did today.

"I know." Phoebe whispered. _"I do that a lot lately, too."_ she thought. She couldn't accept the fact that she felt something towards the man who kidnapped her and the worst enemy of her boyfriend, so she buried all her feelings deep inside of her and put on a 'tough girl' mask. But, that just couldn't last forever and she knew it.

Before they could even start thinking about what to do, the door of the room burst open and Leslie came in with the shotgun in his hands. Phoebe froze and Cole just looked at him bravely. Leslie grabbed Phoebe's hand and pulled her into tight embrace, staring angrily at Cole meanwhile. "What are you doing here, Pheebs?" he asked her.

"I... uh..." Phoebe really wanted to say something to fool him, but nothing crossed her mind in the moment. She just sighed heavily.

"I made her come here." Cole said and got up from the bed.

"Pheebs, leave us alone for couple of minutes, will you?" Leslie looked at Phoebe.

"Leslie, if you dare to shoot him, I swear that I'll forget you're my boyfriend." Phoebe whispered in Leslie's ear.

"Don't worry." Leslie shook his head with a light smile on his face. "Here." he said and gave her his shotgun. He was really surprised when by the tone of Phoebe's voice when she warned him not to shoot his worst enemy, but he didn't want to discuss it in the moment.

Phoebe smiled and walked away from the room. Both, Leslie and Cole looked at her go and than turned around, shooting an angry glares at each other.

Leslie than laughed. Cole was surprised, 'cause laugh was the last thing he was expecting. "I never thought I'll live to say this, but I'm finally at your position, Turner. And I'm glad I am."

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked warningly.

"I was always jealous at you." Leslie started. "Even when we were boys. You were always better than me. You had a good family, money, fame and every girl in the world liked you. I always wanted to have what you had."

"I know that." Cole said. "Do you have the point, or you're just babbling?" he asked.

"I said - I always wanted to have what you had." Leslie explained slowly, and Cole realized what he was talking about. "Now the day has come. Today's the day when I can proudly say that I have something you want for yourself. Phoebe is mine, Turner. She is only mine."

"I know that." Cole said quickly. A little too quickly. "You have a girlfriend, so what? I have a fiancé, Grace. Her and I are happy more than you'll ever be with any of your girlfriends."

"Is it so?" Leslie asked with a victorious smile, and Cole realized he was cornered. "And what happens when you fall for _my_ girlfriend?"

"LIAR!" Cole yelled. "You're lying only because you want me to fall for Phoebe, but I won't."

"You already have." Leslie was still smiling with new sparkle in his eyes. "No one told me, if that's what you're wondering." he added when he saw the look on Cole's face. "I needed no words to realize that. The way you look at her says it all. Too bad she doesn't love you."

"She doesn't love you, either." Cole said, trying to calm down.

"Well, I have much more chance than you do. She is my girlfriend; we are kissing every day and sleep together every night. I'm sure that you don't know how it is to wake up in the morning, holding her in your arms. You don't know how it is to feel her body pressed next to yours and feel the scent of her hair on your pillow."

"STOP THAT!" Cole yelled. He couldn't believe that Leslie managed to do something he never managed to do before - piss him off. Every part of his body was shivering from anger, envy and despair. Deep inside, he knew Leslie was right.

"I pissed you off, didn't I?" Leslie asked. "That feels good, you know? I've never done it before. You know I'm right, Turner." he said and walked away from the room. Cole sat on the bed angrily and stuck his head in his hands...

---

"Leslie!" Phoebe yelled when she saw Leslie coming at the hall and joining the group of policemen. "Leslie, what did you two do for so long?" she asked "Where's Cole?"

"He's upstairs." Leslie answered. "Don't worry." he added when he saw the concerned look on her face. "We just talked, and I actually managed to piss him off."

Than the leader of the policemen pulled Leslie aside and they whispered something to each other. Leslie came back to Phoebe and looked down at her. "Don't worry, babe." he said to her. "I can't take you home right now, 'cause I know that Turner won't let you go that simply."

Phoebe sighed with relief, but Leslie thought that she sighed heavily "The policeman doesn't want to risk so many lives, so we have to go, but we'll be back. I promise."

"Leslie, just tell my sisters that I'm fine." Phoebe said. "Tell them that I'm alright."

"I will." Leslie said and pulled her in a tender kiss. Phoebe kissed him back, but not because she wanted to, but because that was a habit to her.

Picking the wrong moment to do it, Cole came down the stairs. He looked at Phoebe and Leslie kissing each other and realized that Leslie was totally right. He realized that he had no chance of winning Phoebe's heart; he kidnapped her, and she didn't feel anything for him. Why would she? She has a boyfriend that loved her. Why wouldn't she love him back?

"Earth to Cole, Earth to Cole!" Kevin snapped Cole away from the fantasies and got him right back to cruel reality. "I know it hurts, bro." he said, looking at Phoebe and Leslie. "But, you can't let Leslie St. Claire win this fight. Fight back!"

As soon as his brother said that, a very good idea (or so he thought!) crossed Cole's mind - he'll do exactly when Kevin told him to-fight back.

--A week later--

"He... is... so... mean... to m... me!" Phoebe was lying in her bed and crying. Sandra was sitting right next to her, trying to calm her down. "I... never... did anything t... to hurt... him!" she yelled painfully. "I... love him."

"I just don't get it what made Cole change his mind about you and everything so fast." Sandra shook her head. "Your boyfriend probably told him something, but what?"

Phoebe shook her head, wiping away her tears, only to find it useless. The tears kept rolling down her cheeks like a small river. "Leslie couldn't... tee him... anything that... Cole... doesn't know... already." she said. "He... never... lies."

"There's always a first time for everything." Sandra said, but Phoebe shook her head stubbornly, so she sighed heavily. "I'll go talk to him." she said and got up from the bed, but Phoebe yelled "Don't!" so she turned around.

"Just don't." Phoebe said. "And if you really want to go and talk to him, don't tell him that I cry and that he's hurting me."

"Why not?"

"Cause he'll be glad." Phoebe said, taking a tissue to wipe her tears. "Did you see him kissing Grace Yesterday right in front of my nose?"

"Okay, I won't." Sandra said and walked away from the room. She turned around and saw the door of Cole's room. Since she didn't hear any noise, she knocked on the door. A couple of seconds passed before Cole opened the door. He was very surprised to see her.

"Sandra?" Cole asked. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Sandra looked at him angrily. "You son of a bitch!" she yelled, pushing him in the room and closing the door. "You even dare to ask? You're really doing your best to hurt Phoebe, and than pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Is she hurt?" Cole asked, torn between two opposite feelings - sadness and happiness.

_"If Phoebe's hurt, that means that she feels something towards me."_ he thought happily. _"But, if I hurt her, I deserve to die. She is so pure and beautiful and didn't deserve to be hurt by a bastard like me."_

"No, she's not." Sandra said. "She's not hurt, 'cause she doesn't love you. But she thought that you're her friend. Friends don't spend days trying to hurt each other, and that's what you do."

"Friends?" Cole asked. "Oh, come on. Have you ever heard of a friendship between the criminal and his victim?" he asked, trying to hide his real emotions. But, than he saw Phoebe at the door and he felt like the biggest bastard at the planet. "Phoebe, wait." he yelled when she turned around to leave.

"No, Cole!" Phoebe screamed when he grabbed her hand. "Just leave me alone!"

Cole let go of her hand and she ran to the hall. He ran after her and hugged her from behind. Phoebe screamed painfully and started crying. She fell on the floor and Cole kneeled next to her. He hugged her tightly and pressed her head on his chest.

"I hate you..." Phoebe whispered slowly, trying to wipe her tears away, but the pain she felt couldn't remain inside of her.

"I know." Cole whispered back, kissing the top of her head gently. "You have all the right in this world to hate me. I'm sorry for everything."

"I hate you so much..." Phoebe kept whispering. The truth was that she was never that hurt in her entire life and she hated the fact that the man she loved hurt her that bad.

Cole felt two bright tears gliding down his cheeks, too. He couldn't help it. Phoebe was so innocent and so pure. He had no right hurting her like that. Now that he felt her tears on his arms and his shirt, he realized that she was all he ever wanted, but not all he ever deserved. She was too good for him.

"I hate you..." Phoebe whispered once again.

Cole raised her in his arms, realizing that she was exhausted. He brought her to her room and put her in the bed. Tears were still streaming down her face, but he wiped them away.

"Close your eyes and try to get some sleep." Cole whispered and she did so. He kissed her forehead gently and brushed her hair away from her face.

"How could I hurt you like this?" he whispered. "What made me hurt the only being I ever loved? Jealous? That's not really an excuse, is it? If you only knew how much I love you..."

Someone cleared her throat next to him and he saw Sandra. "Don't worry." she whispered quickly. "I realized that you love her a long time ago."

Cole stuck his head in his hands. "How could I, Sandra?" he asked. "How could I hurt someone to innocent? Look at her: she's just a child. How could I say all that things I never really meant to her? I was so selfish."

"Yes, you were." Sandra nodded. "If you just put your heart in charge for a second, you would never hurt her. But instead, you made your cold head do the job and now look what you've done. You hurt the only being that didn't deserve it - Phoebe. Now you have to deal with it."

"I can't." Cole whispered. "I'm sick of my own self. You should have seen her down there." he said, feeling more tears gliding down his cheeks. "She was so hurt, so helpless."

"And it's all your fault." Sandra said. "You were a man when it came to kiss Grace in front of Phoebe, tell Grace that she's the only worthy woman in the world in front of Phoebe and say that she's not your friend. Now be a man and face the consequences of what you've done."

"How do I tell her that it wasn't my intention to hurt her, when I can't even look in her eyes?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Sandra explained. "You did the hurting-Phoebe thing all on your own. Now do the explaining-to-Phoebe thing all on your own, too."

"Can't you..." Cole started.

"No." Sandra cut him off coldly.

"But just..." he tried again.

"I said no." she cut him off for the second time.

"Why?"

"I watched you hurting my only friend for a week." Sandra said. "I can't find a reason good enough to help the cold-hearted bastard like you right now."

"Well, I won't give you the reason to help _me_, but I'll give you a reason to help _her_." Cole said. "Phoebe is empty, broken and hurt. I know that it's all my fault, but I just can't bring her back to normal. You, however, can. If you don't want to help me, help your friend."

Sandra rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to tell her?" she asked.

Cole gave her a weak smile. "Just tell her that I did it all without thinking. Tell her that I didn't mean to hurt her. Tell her that I don't love Grace."

"Should I tell her that you love her?" Sandra asked curiously.

"No." Cole replied and she rolled her eyes again. "That's something I'll do in person when the time comes."

"And just when will the time come?" Sandra asked.

"I don't know." Cole said. "Maybe later... or maybe now."

"How soon is now?" Sandra asked.

"I don't know." Cole repeated and left the room...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey, guys, how did you like new chap? I mixed emotions in this chapter: love, pain, passion and hate. I just had to. I hope you guys like it. Please, review. Reviews really mean a lot to me. Thanks in advance. Blessed be...

A/N: I just had to make Sandra ask "How soon is now" because that song is Charmed theme song. I don't owe it. Don't sue me!


	4. Chapter 4

**If that's what it takes**

A/N: Thank you all 4 reviews, guys! U'r really d best!

Chapter 4

"Just go and try to talk to him." Sandra tried to convince Phoebe to go and talk to Cole, so she can hear what he has to say about everything that happened last week. But, the only thing she managed to do is find out that Phoebe is totally inconvincible.

"Why?" Phoebe asked. "So I can see him and Grace in bed again? Or maybe to hear him telling her that she is the love of his life? No, thanks. I think I'll pass that one."

"He has a really good explanation for everything, trust me."

"Oh, really? Than why don't you tell me what it is and save me from more pain?"

"Because I want you to go and see Cole, Phoebe!" Sandra got at the edge of the nerves. "You two need each other, for God's sakes! You are like a dry plant without him, admit it!"

"I don't care." Phoebe said sharply. "I'm not going."

"Phoebe, _he loves you_!" Sandra decided to confess Cole's big secret to her, but didn't expect to see Phoebe laugh ironically when she said it.

"Save it." Phoebe said when she stopped laughing. "That is a lie."

"No, it's not!" Sandra couldn't believe it. "You should have seen him cry when he realized how much he hurt you! Phoebe, I never saw any criminal crying before, that was the first."

"Why should I care?" Phoebe asked, trying not to show that it hurt her dreadfully when Sandra said that Cole was hurt because of her.

"Because you love him!"

"Well, he deserves to cry! I cried for one week! I cried for seven days because of him!"

"You don't mean that, Pheebs." Sandra said, looking at the eyes of her friend. "You love him more than your own life and I know that you really care about him! I know that you're hurt when he's hurt."

Phoebe closed her eyes to prevent the tears from coming out. "He doesn't deserve my love" she whispered painfully.

"Maybe, but that still doesn't change the fact that you love him." Sandra said with calm voice. "Everything happens for a reason, and God knows that there's a reason for which you love Cole. You know that, Pheebs. I know you do." she saw Phoebe looking at her, so she used that opportunity to make her go to Cole. "Go to him. He needs you."

"I seriously doubt that." Phoebe said ironically, but than she turned around and walked out of the room...

---

Cole heard a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes, thinking that it's probably Gabriel or Grace. He delayed for a moment, trying to decide if he should open the door or remain silent and pretend he's not in the room. Somehow the first option seemed right, so he went to open the door. His heart jumped when he saw Phoebe standing in front of his room and looking at him. "Phoebe..." he whispered slowly.

"May I come in?" Phoebe asked quickly.

"Sure." Cole said and she walked into the room. He closed the door and looked at her gently.

Phoebe than realized that he's shirtless and couldn't help but wonder what's it like to kiss his chest and sleep in his arms. She quickly brushed that thought away when she realized that he's looking at her, waiting to hear a reason for which she's here. "I just came to talk." she said. "Sandra made me."

Cole smiled (and her heart melted when he did!). "Okay, let's talk." he pointed at the bed. "Sit down." he said.

"No, thanks." Phoebe said quickly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sit next to him without kissing him or stuff. "I prefer standing." she added.

"As you wish." Cole smiled and sat on his bed. The uncomfortable silence filled the room. "Pheebs, I... uh... I'm sorry." he started, breaking the silence. "I'm really sorry for everything."

"It's okay." Phoebe said, but that wasn't what she thought. "I just can't quite figure out who are you, 'cause you seem to change the attitude every day."

"Well..." Cole was really cornered. "I'm Cole Turner, the biggest bastard in the planet." he said honestly, but smiled when Phoebe laughed. "I'm really sorry for everything I did to you."

"It's okay, really." Phoebe gave him a weak smile.

"No, it's not. I had a really bad week, but I had no right to vent my fury on you. I swear, when I hugged you yesterday, I realized that there's no bastard like me in this whole world. You were so helpless and so torn because of me. You didn't deserve it."

With every word Cole said, Phoebe felt her love growing stronger. She had a really hard time controlling herself. She just wanted to jump in his arms, kiss him and tell him that she loves him like she never loved anyone before. But, she didn't do it because of him - she simply knew that he doesn't love her and that's what made her keep the distance.

"Are you even listening to me?" Cole asked and she realized that he was still talking to her.

"No, sorry." Phoebe blushed a little. "I was just thinking about... something else."

"Something or someone?" Cole asked before he realized what he was saying. He couldn't believe that he got that jealous that he saw Leslie even where he was not.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing. Forget it." Cole said.

"Cole, tell me something: what did you and Leslie talk about when he managed to piss you off?" Phoebe got curious and hoped to get a reasonable answer.

"Well... We were talking about... our childhood and... about... well, that tape you have and... loads of things." Cole lied. Now he got really nervous.

Phoebe walked over to him with the smile and kneeled next to the place where he was sitting. She looked directly at his eyes. He was avoiding her eyes when he answered to her question and she knew that he was lying to her. "You're lying to me." she whispered.

Cole looked away again. "I am, you're right." he confessed. "Phoebe, please, don't ask me that question, I can't answer to that."

"Well, I have a right to know what my boyfriend talks about when I'm not around." Phoebe said. "It wasn't about me, was it?" she asked quickly.

"N... No, of course not." Cole said, but she turned his head to hers again and once again looked at his eyes. He closed his eyes, but too late.

"Leslie was talking about me?" Phoebe was very surprised. "How did he manage to piss you off, than? I mean, if he was talking about me..."

"The way he talked about you..." Cole said, looking at her eyes. "He was talking about you like he was talking about a sex object, and it just disgusted me."

"He was _what_?" Phoebe asked, completely shocked.

"Well, he described what it's like to wake up by your side with _a lot of details_." Cole said and Phoebe's jaw dropped.

"But why in the world would you be interested in that?" Phoebe asked.

_"Maybe because I would give everything to be in his place on that moment, and he knew it"_ Cole thought, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just said "No idea. He wanted to prove that he has something that I don't."

"But, you have a fiancé." Phoebe said with the confused tone of voice. "Why would you be interested in having a girlfriend?"

Cole shook his head with the weak smile. "You misunderstood me." he said. "He wasn't talking about having a girlfriend, he was talking about having _you_."

"I don't get it." Phoebe said.

"Never mind." Cole quickly replied. "I can't explain it to you right now."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

Cole smiled and gently touched her lips and her chin with his fingers. They both realized that their lips were only few inches away from each other. Cole got closer to her and when their lips touched, Phoebe turned her head around. Her heart was beating strongly now, but she knew that they shouldn't be doing that. "I'm sorry." she said quickly. "I just can't do this."

"No, I'm sorry." Cole said, feeling extremely stupid. "I don't know what made me do that."

"It's okay." Phoebe said honestly.

"No, it's not, I mean, I have a fiancé and you have a boyfriend and..." Cole stopped talking when Phoebe kissed his cheek gently.

"It's okay, Cole." she repeated. "Really." Cole nodded and she got up. "I have to go." she said.

"Of course." Cole said and got up from the bed to open the door for her. When she left the room, Cole was still standing at the door, glaring at her.

Phoebe turned around and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Now we're even." she whispered and went away before Cole could stop her. When Cole closed the door, a hand pulled her into the library. To Phoebe's relief, it was only Sandra. "I saw that kiss." Sandra smiled.

Phoebe blushed a little. "I didn't do it out of love." she tried to justify herself. "He kissed me when we were in the room, and I had to kiss him now, to return the favor."

Sandra burst out laughing. "Oh, please, Pheebs!" she said when she stopped laughing. "That was like the cheapest excuse I ever heard of. Your lovelife is such a mess that you even forgot how to lie. Gee, I wonder what you do when Cole believes in everything you say. Well, the one that said that the love is blind was a really clever person."

"Cole doesn't love me." Phoebe said simply. "I can see it and I can feel it."

"Oh, and the sparkle in his eyes when he sees you and the change of attitude when you're around is just a coincidence, I suppose?" Sandra asked ironically.

"He doesn't do that." Phoebe said and turned around. "I wish he does, though. And could we please talk about something else?"

"Something like what?" Sandra asked.

"_Your _lovelife." Phoebe said and turned around with evil grin on her face. "You never told me if you have a boyfriend, husband, fiancé or something like that."

"No, I'm single." Sandra said quickly.

"Why?" Phoebe asked. "Are you in love?"

"No." Sandra said, but she blushed.

Phoebe laughed. "Oh, my God, you're as bad liar as I am." she said. "Look who accused me for being a bad liar - the worst one."

"I'm not lying." Sandra said. "Look, I really have to go." she quickly turned around and left the room.

Phoebe sat on the bed with the smile. Than Cole walked into the room and she froze. He looked at her and she realized that he's about to tell her something important, so she stood up and looked at him.

"Uh..." Cole started uncomfortably. "Phoebe... I came to tell you something important." he said.

"Like what?" Phoebe asked.

"Well... Grace and I decided to get married in one week." he said quickly.

"Oh..." Phoebe smiled. In fact, when he said that, she felt like somebody plunged a knife through her heart, but she had to hide it... like she had to hide all her feelings for Cole.

Cole couldn't feel more miserable than he felt when he said those words to Phoebe. He felt normal when he decided to get married to Grace, but now when he stood in front of Phoebe, his heart was tearing apart. He would give everything for her to say that she won't let him, but she didn't. _She smiled_. He couldn't believe that of all the girls he could have, he fell for the one that doesn't love him back.

"I'm happy for you." Phoebe said cheerfully.

"Yeah... thanks. Do you want to be at the wedding?"

_"So I can tear myself apart?"_ Phoebe thought, but that wasn't what she said. "Of course." she said with the fake smile.

Cole just turned around and left. He was afraid to lose control and do something stupid, so he left before he had a time to do it.

Phoebe closed and locked the door behind him and than tears streamed down her face. She fell on the floor and cried helplessly. "Cole..." she whispered "Why don't you love me as much as I love you?"

Than she heard a knock at the door. She cleared her throat, got up from the floor and yelled "Who is it?" hoping that it's not Cole.

"It's me, open up." she heard Sandra's voice and opened the door.

Sandra came in the room and saw Phoebe's wet face and eyes full of tears. She hugged her tightly. "I know, Grace just told me." she said as Phoebe started crying again. "But, hey, it's not the end of the world, you can still stop him." she said and Phoebe looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"Just go to him and tell him what's in your heart." Sandra said. "Or show him."

Phoebe's lips formed a light smile. "I can't do that, though I want to. It's too late." she said.

"No, it's not!" Sandra yelled. "It's not too late until the 'I do' part. Go to him, Phoebe. Stop him now before it _really _gets too late. It's night, you know..."

Phoebe laughed. "I can't do _that_, Sandra, that's the worst way of keeping a man by your side. It's like you're forcing him to stay with you by creating an obligation between you two."

"Oh, please!" Sandra rolled her eyes. She grabbed Phoebe's elbow and let her to the hall. "Good luck." she whispered and went back to her room.

When she heard Sandra locking the door of her room, Phoebe realized that she has to do what Sandra told her to. She knocked on Cole's door for the second time today and hoped he's alone.

Cole opened the door and got really surprised, but extremely happy to see Phoebe in the hall again. He felt his heart beating strongly and he smiled gently. "Hi." he said.

"Hi." Phoebe answered nervously. Than before she realized whet she's doing, she ran in his strong arms and kissed him lustfully. She kicked the door, so they closed and than unbuttoned and took off his shirt.

Cole's arms slipped under her blouse and he started kissing her neck. But, at one moment he realized when they're doing. He stopped kissing her, grabbed her hands and pressed her hard against the wall. "Don't provoke me, Phoebe Halliwell." he whispered breathlessly.

"Or what?" Phoebe asked playfully.

"Or suffer the consequences of your actions." Cole answered seriously and threw her at the bed. He took off her blouse and than her skirt. He could hear Phoebe's breath and he started kissing her lips, neck, waist, stomach and hips. Than she rolled on the top of him and took off his jeans. She ran her hands on his chest and than through his black hair. When he rolled back on the top of her, he kissed her lustfully once again and placed her head on the pillow. He looked deep in her eyes and stopped kissing her. "Are you afraid?" he asked, trying to catch some breath.

"Just a little bit." Phoebe said quickly.

"Why are you doing this, Phoebe?" Cole asked, still laying on the top of her.

"I... I don't know." Phoebe answered.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Cole said and got up from the bed. He gave Phoebe her clothes and said "Get dressed, okay?"

Phoebe nodded. She quickly got dressed and than look at Cole, who was sitting on the bed, his back turned to her. She kissed his back and he turned around. "Cole, I'm so sorry." she said honestly. "I know that you're about to get married, I don't know what got into me."

"That happens to us a lot lately." Cole said seriously. He couldn't believe that he almost slept with Phoebe because of his stupidity. He wanted to go slow with her, but he lost control. He was a man and he knew that he should be the one that should stay calm and cold headed, but somehow he never managed to do that with her. He acted different around her.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe repeated. "I didn't think..."

Cole looked at her and shook his head with the smile. "No, I was the one that didn't think." he said. "I was supposed to stop you, but I did the opposite."

"I provoked you." Phoebe said. "You warned me not to, but I did."

Cole looked deep in her eyes again. "There's a passion between us and you know it. I know it, too. Damn, this happens to me with every single girl."

Phoebe got hurt by his words. He treated her like every girl he ever had! "No, it doesn't." she said coldly. "I didn't sleep with you."

"You would have, if I didn't stop on time." Cole said.

"You know what?" Phoebe asked, getting angry. "I'm sorry I ever came here. I have no hell idea why did I do it, anyway." she stood up from the bed and walked to the door. When she opened them, she turned around and looked at Cole. "You're wrong, Cole." she said. "There's _no _passion between us. I did that just because Sandra wanted me to." she finished angrily and marched away from his room. She stormed in her room, shut the door and hissed angrily.

"What happened?" Sandra asked. She was surprised by Phoebe's behavior.

"That son of a bitch!" Phoebe yelled. "He said that _what almost happened_ with me happened to him with every girl in such tone, that I just..." Phoebe roared angrily and sat on the bed. "He treats me like one of his whores!"

"WHAT?" Sandra yelled. Before Phoebe could stop her, she stormed out of the room. She knocked on Cole's door, but didn't wait for the answer and she opened the door. She didn't care that Cole was in terrible mood, but she started yelling. "Okay, I thought that you loved Phoebe!" she yelled. "Of course, I forgot that you have no heart!"

"She's the one that is playing with my heart every single day, Sandra!" Cole yelled. "First she's cold to me, then she kisses me back; than she ignores me, and than she runs into my arms again; than she said that she hates me and than she tries to sleep with me; when I stop her from sleeping with me for her own good, she gets pissed and runs away."

Sandra frowned her eyebrows and looked at him. "You two really need to talk to each other." she concluded. "But, you have no right treating her like one of your whores."

"I didn't treat her like one!" Cole yelled painfully. "I love her and you know it better that everyone! I can't treat her like a whore, when I respect her so much. She's an angel."

Sandra smiled. "Stay where you are." she said and walked out of the room...

Five minutes later, Sandra came back, holding Phoebe's elbow. Phoebe obviously didn't wanna come, so she dragged her. "Have a nice time!" she said. She took the key of Cole's room from his night table and rushed out of the room. When they heard her lock the door from the outside, Phoebe and Cole realized that she locked them in the room.

Cole stood up from the bed and walked over to Phoebe, who was looking at the floor. He put his hand under her chin and she looked up at him. "Phoebe, I never meant to treat you like a whore." he said honestly.

"But you did." Phoebe replied coldly.

Cole tried to ignore the fact that their lips were only a few inches away from each other. He looked at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and tears appeared in his own eyes. "Phoebe..." he whispered painfully "Go home."

"What?" Phoebe yelled.

"Go home." Cole repeated. "Don't stay here."

"And what happens if I want to stay?" Phoebe asked stubbornly.

"Well, I can't _make you_ leave." Cole said. "But, if you really want to stay, let me give you a useful advice - don't stick with me. And whatever you do - _don't _fall for me."

"Why not?" Phoebe asked before she realized what she asked.

"Because you'll get hurt." Cole whispered. "I hurt everyone I love and everyone that loves me. It was always like that."

Tears appeared in Phoebe's eyes, too. Cole saw that and wiped them away. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Phoebe hugged him back and started crying. _"He wants me to go."_ she thought sadly _"He doesn't love me. He told me not to fall in love with him."_

"Shhhh..." Cole whispered. He knew that there was something that was torturing her, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Don't cry." he continued whispering. He looked down at her. She was so innocent. "Will you tell me what's bothering you?" he asked.

Phoebe was so close to scream 'I love you' but she didn't. She just gave him a weak smile and said "It's nothing."

"I swear that I would ease your pain if I could." Cole said. He pulled her in his arms even more, leaving her completely helpless. Her body was pressed next to his and he bent down to kiss her. When their lips were about an inch away, Phoebe slowly closed her eyes. Cole smiled when he saw that and pressed his lips against hers gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Phoebe suddenly pulled away. "No, Cole, don't." she said quickly.

Cole let her go and went to his night table. He opened the drawer and grabbed his gun. "What are you doing?" Phoebe asked panickly.

"Wait a minute: you didn't really think I'm gonna shoot you, did you?" he asked, but Phoebe didn't answer. She just started at him. "Phoebe..." Cole started and than he laughed. He placed the gun on the bed and pulled her close to him once again. He placed his hand on her chest and smiled. "Jesus, Phoebe." he said. "You are scared. Don't be, I won't hurt you." he reassured her and Phoebe finally smiled. Than she pulled away.

Cole took his gun and came closer to the door. He placed the gun at the lock and turned to Phoebe. She finally realized what he's doing, so she covered her ears with her hands. Cole pulled the trigger and she heard a loud shot, though she kept her ears closed.

The door suddenly opened. "There." Cole said. "Tell Sandra that there are still few things that she doesn't know about me." he added.

Phoebe was just about to leave the room, when she heard many footsteps coming closer. She stepped back from the door and grabbed Cole's hand. She was a little bit scared. Cole hugged her from behind and she suddenly felt safe and warm. Than many men that Phoebe didn't know ran into the room with the shotguns. She froze, but than she turned her head to Cole and realized that he's smiling.

One of men raised his eyebrows and looked at Cole whose arms were around Phoebe's waist protectively. "Does Grace know about her, boss?" he asked.

Boss! Phoebe suddenly felt like the stones fell from her heart. She felt a great relief. These men probably came because they heard a shot and thought that Cole is attacked. But than she realized what that man said and she blushed.

"She's just a friend." Cole said after the long delay.

"A friend who's blushing?" The other man asked and Cole looked down at Phoebe. He squeezed her even more tightly and Phoebe felt his chest and his body pressing her back. The chill ran up her spine. Her heart started beating really fast.

"Phoebe, look at me." Cole said quickly.

Phoebe looked at him and hoped that she's not _that _red. "Did you ever think that I'm blushing because of the lake of breath?" she asked, and Cole's heart sank. _"I deserve that."_ he thought. _"I shouldn't hope for impossible."_ he let her go.

The man that was talking to Cole a moment ago turned around and looked at the lock. "I suppose that you shot to unlock yourselves." he said.

"Yes, you can all go back at your normal duties." Cole said.

The men left the room, just one of them remained inside. "With all respect, boss, I have to tell you something." he said.

"Speak, Josh." Cole said.

"That girl is in your eyes." he said and pointed at Phoebe who almost fell at the floor when she heard what he said.

Cole's heart jumped and Phoebe felt it, since his body was completely pressed up to hers. "Uh... thanks, Josh." he said quickly. "You can go."

Josh nodded and left.

"I'm in your eyes?" Phoebe asked and turned around, so she can look up at Cole.

Cole looked at the door and realized that there's a large mirror next to it. He grinned evilly. "Did you ever think that you're in my eyes because of the mirror next to the door?" he asked imitating her. Phoebe felt like he ripped a knife through her heart and took away all her hope... once again. _"I deserve that."_ she thought. _"I shouldn't hope for impossible."_

She turned to leave, but Cole stopped her by asking a very tricky question "Are you going to say that it's the lake of heat if I ask you why you are shivering when I touch you?"

Phoebe turned around with the smile "No, I'm not." she said. "But it's kind of strange when the man whose heart is jumping in his chest when he hugs you touches you." Phoebe answered victoriously and left the room.

Cole smiled. He knew that they were playing some twisting mind-game, but it made Phoebe even more mysterious to him and he liked it. He began to wonder if there's something more behind her proud eyes and beautiful icy voice...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey, I updated again! Did U guys like the chap? I hope U did, I'm trying as hard as I can 4 U guys. I'm just asking 4 a small favor in return - review! Plz, review!


	5. Chapter 5

**If that's what it takes**

Chapter 5

Phoebe opened the front door of the house quickly and ran out of it. She didn't have time to turn around, because the crazy killer with an axe chased her. She didn't know from where did he come, all she knew was that he was wearing a mask like a criminal. He tried to shoot her in the kitchen, but she managed to take his gun away and throw it out of the window, so he grabbed an axe and started running after her.

Phoebe ran down the road. She was breathless. She ran for about 10 minutes. Than she stopped and saw him in the distance. She looked in front of her and the house that was next to road looked exactly like the one where Cole and Kevin lived and the house she just escaped from. She freaked. Were all the houses in that area the same? Than she ran to a crossroad and looked at four paths. Than she realized that there were three more killers and the four of them were blocking every path. She screamed.

She didn't know what to do! They were about to execute her and she knew the running was pointless, but she ran anyway. She ran between the two killers and ran down the field. Than she looked at the house on the field and realized that it was the same as the other ones. When she stopped running after 20 minutes, she fell down on the grass. Than she saw a killer running down the field and she screamed. He ran closer to her and stopped when he was standing above her. He raised an axe in the air and was just about to kill her, when she jumped again and ran away.

She ran for eternity, or so it seemed to her. She suddenly stopped. She turned around and waited for the killer. When she saw him, she ran towards him. She jumped on him and tore his mask. What she saw freaked her out. IT WAS COLE! He raised an axe up in the air and than...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Phoebe screamed as she woke up in bed. Her face was covered with cold sweat and her heart almost jumped out of her chest from fear. She realized that she was crying, too.

The next thing she knew, Cole ran into the room and shut the door. He ran to her bed and hugged her protectively. "Cole..." she whispered.

"Shhhhh..." Cole kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip. "Shhhh, baby. It's okay, I'm here. It was just another nightmare."

Phoebe cried desperately. "I can't take this anymore, Cole." she whispered, wiping away her tears meanwhile. "They won't stop. It's always the same dream, and it's haunting me."

"I know, Phoebe." Cole whispered. "We'll have to find the way to stop this."

"How?" She whispered desperately "You know better than I do that there's no way to do that."

Than the door burst open again and the light turned on. Grace, Gabriel, Sandra, Kevin and Josh walked into the room. "Okay, I get that you can't sleep, but could you at least let _us_ sleep?" Grace asked with rude tone of voice. "If you want to make Cole stay with you at night, this is not the solution."

Cole rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Phoebe's head once again. She was still crying and completely ignored Grace. In fact, everyone ignored her and that pissed her off even more.

"You know, if you're disturbed by the fact that Cole and I are getting married, you should say, not scream like you're insane." she continued.

"SHUT UP!" Cole, Gabriel, Sandra and Kevin yelled at the same time. She stared at them, than burst to tears and stormed out of the room.

"That bitch!" Sandra yelled. "Sorry, Cole." she added.

"Don't be sorry, he knows she's a bitch too, he just doesn't wanna say it out loud." Kevin said, looking at Cole and Phoebe with frowned eyebrows. "Josh, go back to guard the house." he commanded. "Gabriel, back to bed."

Gabriel shot him an angry glare, but went out of the room with Josh.

The four of them just looked at each other. "Guys, I'm so sorry for waking you up." Phoebe apologized politely. "I didn't mean to."

Cole shook his head. "Don't apologize." he said "You are the one that's suffering the most here. Do you want me to go and bring you some coffee?" he asked.

"No, I have a better idea!" Sandra said. "Why don't you stay with her tonight?" she asked, grinning to both of them. "I mean, than she probably won't have nightmares and will sleep better. Besides, she needs someone to calm her down."

"Yes, but what about Grace?" Cole asked. "She's upset."

"Kevin and I will calm her down. You just stay here." Sandra said and grinned on the same evil way as Kevin.

"Okay." Cole nodded. "You guys can go." he said and they turned to leave.

"You are sooooo evil." Kevin whispered and they laughed as they walked out of the room.

Phoebe was still a bit shaky, but her feelings towards Cole were getting back to normal. The real proof for that was the fact that she realized that he was extremely shirtless and chill ran up her spine. He slowly let her go and placed her head back to the pillows. He tucked her in and than lied next to her. He hugged her as she placed her head on his chest...

"Are you sleeping?" Cole whispered an hour later.

Phoebe looked up at him and shook her head. "I'm afraid to fall asleep, Cole." she whispered back. "I know I'll have the same nightmare again."

Cole started at her with eyes full of love, but since the lights were off, she couldn't see it. She only saw his figure. "Pheebs, you should try to sleep." he said.

Phoebe shook her head again. "You can sleep, if you want to." she proposed.

"No, I'm here to protect you and to watch over for you." Cole said after he shook his head. "I'm not sleepy at all. It's not even 2 A.M, and I lie down at 4 or 5, so..."

"I'm going to get some coffee." Phoebe said as she got up from the bed. "I'll be right back." she said and Cole nodded with the smile. She went down to the kitchen and that's when she saw _him_. The killer. Just like in her dream! Only this time she knew it was the reality and she knew that he'll kill her.

Everything happened just like in her dream - the houses, the run, the killed, the axe, the crossroads, the field and she feared that it wasn't a dream at all - maybe it was some kind of vision of the future. She knew that now she had to take off the killer's mask. She tried to remember who was behind the mask in her dream, but she couldn't.

She decided to follow her dream and take off the guy's mask. She ran to him and knocked him to the ground. He grabbed her hand and she felt something familiar in that touch. "No..." she whispered.

Suddenly, she woke up in her room, in the bed. "What happened?" she asked Cole, who was running his fingers through her hair that was on his chest along with her head.

"You fainted when you went to get the coffee." Cole said. "You have a good timing, though." he added with the weak smile. "If you fainted ten seconds earlier, you would faint on the stirs and fall down them."

"I didn't scream when I woke up, didn't I?" Phoebe asked, fearing that she woke up half of the house again.

To her relief, Cole shook his head. "You didn't." he said. "But you did act like you were in some kind of trance. I couldn't wake you up and you cried... a lot."

Phoebe got up from the bed and turned her back to Cole. She couldn't understand why was Cole with her every time she cried or fell unconciense. She felt like fool.

"We all cry, Phoebe. It's in human's nature to cry." Cole said like he could read her thoughts.

"Yes, but you're not the one that is waking all the house up, screaming your guts out, crying when you're asleep and dream about a crazy killer with an axe."

"You're dreaming about a crazy killer with an axe?" Cole asked and laughed.

"Yes." Phoebe nodded. "And it's not funny." she snapped out. "Because in the end of the dream, it turns out that the killer is you, Cole." she said and Cole stared at her blankly.

"WHAT?" Cole jumped and yelled.

Phoebe placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh, you'll wake everyone up." she said and Cole calmed down a little bit. "My dream is repeating itself every time I fall asleep. It's haunting me and the fact that it's you in my dream doesn't ease things in any way." she said.

"I just can't believe that your dream is that twisted." Cole shook his head.

Phoebe rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Oh, that's nothing. Here, I'll tell you more." she said and he sat on the bed. Phoebe wanted to sit next to him, but he pulled her in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took a deep breath.

"You can start talking, I'm ready." Cole said.

Phoebe smiled. "Well, it all starts like this: I go to the kitchen and someone with that criminal mask attacks me..."

Phoebe was talking about her dream in every detail to Cole for more that 15 minutes. He was listening carefully.

When she finished, Cole was staring blankly at her. "I _kill_ you in the end?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I'll talk to Sandra about this dream tomorrow. She told me that she's a good oneiromancer." Phoebe said and Cole stared at her. "An interpreter of dreams." she explained.

"You think that the dream is trying to tell you something?" Cole asked.

"Obviously." Phoebe said and nodded. "Why else would it haunt me like this?"

"You think that your dream is trying to tell you that I'm gonna kill you?" Cole asked, now a little bit angry and offended.

"It's a possibility." Phoebe said and Cole felt like someone plunged a knife through his heart. "Sandra will tell that tomorrow."

Cole pulled Phoebe closer to him, so that her body pressed against his. His heart beating so hard, that it was about to jump out of his chest and he knew that Phoebe felt it. "I would never, ever try to kill you, Phoebe." he said in serious tone.

Phoebe got closer to him, that her lips were only one inch away from his. "Time will tell." she whispered.

Cole had an unbearable desire to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead, he just put her in the bed and lay next to her. He pulled her in his embrace and looked down at her "You do know how to provoke a man, Phoebe." he whispered. "Just be careful." he added when she smiled like an angel to him. He brushed her cheek and kissed her forehead. Than they both fell asleep slowly...

---Next morning---

Phoebe woke up when she felt Cole's hand running through her hair. She couldn't believe it that she didn't have a nightmare. Cole smiled at her and she closed her eyes again. She really wanted to sleep more, but Cole's presence and his embrace kept her awake.

"You slept tranquilly." Cole concluded.

Phoebe just smiled and nodded. "I can't believe that I did." she said.

"I have to go to Kevin's office." Cole said and Phoebe finally looked at him. "You can go to Sandra, to explain you that dream. Just remember: I will never kill you." he added, looking at her in the eyes. "See you at breakfast." he got up from the bad and walked to the door.

"Cole!" Phoebe called before he left. He turned around and raised his eyebrows "Thanks."

Cole shook his head. "Don't thank me." he said. "You deserve to sleep, you know. I just helped you to do that."

---

Phoebe went to Sandra and told her everything she knew about the dream. Sandra listened carefully and when Phoebe finished, she laughed. "Are you just pretending, or you _really _don't know what's that dream all about?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Phoebe said honestly.

"It's very simple: the killer is in fact your love and the axe is the courage. You know that Cole had enough courage to say 'I love you' to someone, and therefore, he has an axe. You however, don't."

Phoebe started at her in disbelief. "But, what's with all the crossroads and the houses?"

"Well, that's simple, as well." Sandra said with the smile. "You say that the killer appears on every road when you reach the crossroad?" she asked.

"Yes, and that freaks me out." Phoebe said.

"Of course it does." Sandra said. "Do you freak out when you have to make a choice, but you know that whatever choice you make, you'll still love Cole?"

"Always." Phoebe whispered.

"There you go. And the repeating-itself-houses just prove that you can't escape from your love, 'cause it will always be all around you." she said, but Phoebe looked like she didn't understand.

"I don't get it." Phoebe said slowly.

"Phoebe, if you'd have to leave and go home now, would you still love Cole?" Sandra asked.

"Of course, I can't help it." Phoebe answered.

"There you go!" Sandra said. "Now your dream is undercovered."

"Wait a minute: are you trying to tell me that I'll have to live with this dream forever?" Phoebe asked with panic "I'm not ready to scream and cry every night of my life."

"No, you won't live with it _forever_." Sandra said. "You'll live with it until you admit what you feel for Cole in his face."

"WHAT?"

---Meanwhile---

"...so, when the police is distracted, we can pass through..." Kevin was explaining something to Cole, but stopped when he realized that Cole's not listening to him, but looking out the window. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked.

Cole quickly turned around and looked at his brother. "Uh... no, sorry." he apologized.

"Okay, Cole, what the hell's the matter with you? What were you thinking about?"

"A wedding, a man that I hate and his girlfriend that stole my heart." Cole said honestly.

"When will you realize that your obsession with Phoebe is gonna destroy us one day?"

"It's not an obsession, it's _love_." Cole said. "You may not know what that feels like, but I do." he continued, but that he stopped and stuck his head in his hands. "God, we should have never brought her here!" he yelled.

"I know that." Kevin said coldly.

"I'll die if she ever leaves, I can't breathe without her!" Cole yelled again.

Than the door opened and Grace walked in. "Is that how much you love me?" she asked in a seductive tone of voice. "You shouldn't worry about me leaving you, 'cause we're getting married in three days, and I'm not leaving you after that."

Cole smiled and kissed her. "I know, baby." he said. "I know."

"Hey, Grace, could you please leave, we're trying to work and you're distracting him." Kevin said to Grace who rolled her eyes and left the room.

Cole stopped smiling when she closed the door and turned to Kevin. "Do you see what I mean?" he asked. "I can't marry Grace, I don't love her."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but Grace is your best opportunity." Kevin said. "She's understanding, nice _with you_, accepts you just the way you are and doesn't ask for much attention. Besides, she's really pretty."

"What about..." Cole started.

"_She_ doesn't love you, Cole." Kevin shook his head.

"Don't torture me, Kev." Cole said painfully.

They heard the knock on the door again and Kevin rolled his eyes "I thought I told you not to disturb us, Grace!" Kevin yelled.

Than the door opened and Cole got the sensation like he missed the stair while going down them. "It's not Grace." Phoebe said slowly. "And I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to talk to Cole for a second."

"Go ahead." Kevin said quickly.

Cole walked out of the office and closed the door. He looked at Phoebe, trying to suppress the almost unbearable desire to kiss her that he felt always when he was with her.

"Cole, I think that we're in trouble." she said quickly.

"We?" Cole asked. "What kind of trouble?" he asked.

"Uh... Leslie just called me on my cell phone and told me that he's coming to take me home and that this time he'll sure he will." she said. "I'm afraid of what he can do to you."

_"She cares for me!"_ a voice in Cole's head screamed happily. "What do you think we should do?" he asked. "Do you wanna go home?" he asked.

"No." Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know what to do." she panicked.

"I know what to do." Cole said. "Would you wait here for a minute?" he asked.

"I will, but hurry." Phoebe answered and watched Cole rushing into Kevin's office.

In five minutes, Cole ran back to her. "What took you so long?" she asked, but didn't get any answer. Instead, Cole grabbed her hand and ran down the stairs.

That was the first time for Phoebe to come out of the house that they were in. She realized that the neighborhood is nothing like the one in her dream. It was nature and loads of trees everywhere. Before she had time to take a better look around, Cole grabbed her hand and dragged her to the garage. He sat on a motorcycle and put on a helmet.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked and gave her the other helmet. "Hop on."

Phoebe was dreadfully scared, cause she never really sat on the motorbike. She put on the helmet and walked over to the motorbike with fear in her eyes. Cole suddenly took off the helmet and she did the same.

Cole stood up from the bike and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Don't be scared." he said. "I know how to drive this thing."

"I..." Phoebe wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She was really scared.

"All you have to do is sit behind me, put your arms around my waist and trust me." Cole said and Phoebe suddenly felt excitement. "Can you do that?" he asked.

Phoebe smiled and nodded.

"That's my girl." Cole said and cold chill ran down Phoebe's spine. _"If only I was yours"_ she thought. She sat on the bike and they both put on their helmets again. "Hold on." Cole said.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Cole's waist and leaned her head on his back. She suddenly felt safe and protected. Cole than started the bike and they drove off so fast that Phoebe got the feeling that they turned into the wind.

Cole was driving down the roads and fields for about 45 minutes. Than they came to some house in the middle of the nowhere. They both took off their helmets and looked at the house. "It's not as big as the house we were at and nobody lives in it, but it's my only hideout that Leslie knows nothing about." Cole said.

"It's perfect." Phoebe smiled thinking about the days that she and Cole are going to pass all alone there.

Cole grabbed her hand (and Phoebe felt like her legs became jelly) and they went into the house.

The house was spotless, and Phoebe noticed it right away. "Are you sure that no one lives here? I mean, look at this place - it's spotless." Phoebe looked at Cole.

"Yeah, well, the maid comes here to clean this place once in a while." Cole explained.

"How long are we gonna stay here?" Phoebe asked.

"No idea, but I have a pretty good plan about what are we gonna do." Cole said and Phoebe blushed trying to kick all the lusty thoughts out of her head.

"I'm gonna teach you how to use weapons and stuff." Cole said and Phoebe stared at him. "You know - guns, shotguns, swords and stuff. Martial arts are not such a bad idea, either."

Phoebe laughed. "I've been practicing martial arts for three years." she said.

"Well, than we'll practice." Cole said. "But first we have to buy us some food supplies and clothes. I think that there's a shop nearby and we'll go there in a couple of hours."

"I can cook." Phoebe said. "Though my sister Piper is the best cook I think I can do that, too."

"That's great." Cole said.

"Are you going to miss Grace?" Phoebe asked before she could stop herself.

"No, not really." Cole said honestly. "I really needed a brake from her."

"Yeah, I could tell." Phoebe laughed, but than something very important crossed her mind. "Oh, my God, your wedding!" she yelled. "We have to get back in the house tomorrow, since you're getting married in three days."

Cole shook his head. "We can't, Leslie is still gonna look for us. Besides, I told Kevin to tell Grace that we'll have to put the wedding aside for now."

"Oh..." Phoebe said trying not to sound too happy.

"Okay, let's go and rest now. We have a big day ahead." Cole said.

"I agree." Phoebe said with the beautiful smile. Cole looked down at her and couldn't help but smile as well. He was happy when she was happy. He knew that she doesn't love him, but now he had an opportunity to be close to her all the time without Grace and stuff and it just made him really happy...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Another chapter done! This was fast. Thank U all guyz 4 reviews, they really mean a lot to me. I need a small favor - could someone tell me if this fic is PG13 or R (I mean, T or M)? Review please and let me know...


	6. Chapter 6

**If that's what it takes **

Thnx 2 all U guyz who review this fic, your reviews mean 2 me a lot more than U can possibly imagine! Thnk U!

Chapter 6

"Phoebe, you're back!" Sandra yelled happily as she saw Phoebe and Cole walking into the mansion. She rushed to hug her friend. It has been a month and she really missed her. After all, she was the only friend she had. "What have you been doing away for so long?" she asked

"We had to stay for a month, because we knew that Leslie won't stop looking for us in one day." Cole explained quickly.

"You were right." Sandra nodded. "He was here for three times before he finally gave up."

"Yes, Leslie isn't the kind of guy that gives up easily." Cole said.

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked, glancing at Cole. Sandra was really surprised by the way she spoke to him. She was cold and her voice was bitter.

"I know Leslie better than you do, trust me." Cole replied in normal tone of voice. Than they stared into each others eyes for a few long moments. The silence was unbearable. Sandra was shocked. She realized that something was wrong, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Phoebe coldly said. "Are you the one that's sleeping with him?" she asked, not knowing that her words hurt Cole more than her attitude.

"Okay, _what's_ going on here?" Sandra asked quickly.

"Nothing." Phoebe said and turned her back to Cole. She hesitated for a moment. "I'll be in my room." she spoke again. Then she climbed up the stairs and went to her room.

"Cole, what is going on?" Sandra asked again. She really needed to know.

Cole was still looking at the stairs and than slowly and sadly looked down. "Just like Phoebe said... nothing." she whispered.

"Don't you dare to say that!" Sandra raised the tone of her voice as she grabbed his elbow. "I know that you love her, but get a grip and tell me what's going on! You know I can help you!"

"Go to her and make her tell you." Cole said. "I'm so not in the mood."

"Why are you two so complicated?" Sandra yelled.

"You know, I wonder that, too." Cole yelled back. "You would never think that she would hate me, but she..." he stopped talking and shook his head."Just leave things like they are. If you really wanna know what happened - go and ask Phoebe." he said and walked away.

---

"Phoebe, why don't you just tell me what happened, for God's sake?" Sandra tried to make Phoebe tell her, but she remained silent. "What did he do to you, so you hate him that much?"

"Something that no man could ever do to a woman if he was a normal guy." Phoebe whispered and Sandra looked at her suspiciously. "But, of course, what could you expect from a criminal?"

"Phoebe, did Cole... you know... rape you or anything?" Sandra asked quickly.

Phoebe laughed sarcastically. "No." she said. "You know that he couldn't rape me because I... You know what - never mind, forget it."

"No, I won't forget it." Sandra shook her head. "And I know what you were about to say - you would sleep with him willingly. Is that what happened?"

"Sandra, leave me alone!" Phoebe yelled frustrated and stormed out of her room. She ran down the stairs, not even looking where she was going. As a consequence to that, she bumped into someone and almost fell back. As soon as she felt his arms around her, she knew who she bumped into. She quickly brushed the tears away from her face and looked up at the most beautiful eyes in the world. "Let me go." she said coldly, trying to prevent the tremble of her week body. She was so damn vulnerable in Cole's arms.

"Okay, but I'll give you a useful advice - watch where you're going." Cole said with the half hearted smile. "You may not always be that lucky to bump into me."

"Lucky?" Phoebe asked in disbelief and than laughed bitterly. When Cole heard her laughing like that, his heart sank and he felt like someone hit him in the head with the brick.

"Phoebe, would you please be that kind and listen to me for the first time in fifteen days?" he asked, though he knew what the answer will be.

"No." Phoebe replied. "And would you be so kind and let me go?" she asked.

Cole bent close to her and looked in her eyes. She tried hard to suppress the warmth that she felt when he was that close and the unbearable desire to kiss his lips that were only two inches away from hers. "I won't let you go until you listen to me." Cole whispered. He squeezed her elbows harder and gazed directly in her eyes.

"Fine." Phoebe whispered back, glaring back at him furiously. "Fine." she repeated. "But don't say you didn't ask for this."

Before Cole realized what she's doing, she pressed her lips hard against his. He suppressed the shock and kissed her back. But, when he let go of her elbows, Phoebe immediately pulled away from him. The next thing he knew was that he was slapped hard across the face and that she stormed out of the entrance hall, leaving the word "Bastard" ringing in his ears. He sat on the stairs and stuck his head in his hands "If she would just listen to me... Phoebe..." he whispered to himself. "If she would only listen to me..."

"What did you do to her, Cole?" he heard the voice behind him and he turned around to see Sandra standing above him.

"Spare me, Sandra, I'm not in the mood." He said and got up from the stairs. He looked at her. "Tell Kevin I'll be at the club."

"Oh, no, you won't!" Sandra ran towards the front door and locked them with her key. "I'm not planning to let you go and get drunk without telling me what's the reason, buddy."

"The reason is Phoebe's anger." Cole said. "Now get away from the door and give me the key, or I don't respond for my actions."

Sandra rolled her eyes and threw him the key. "There." she said. "Go and get drunk. But just for your information, I won't give you the aspiring tomorrow. You'll have to teach to deal with the consequences of your actions all on your own."

"Yeah, whatever." Cole said when he unlocked the door and walked out of the house.

---

"Phoebe, wake up, it's 10 A.M." Sandra knocked at the door of Phoebe's room and yelled. But than the door opened and Sandra saw Phoebe wearing blue shorts, pink top and high heels. Her hair was forming a ponytail. "You're up?" she asked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I couldn't sleep." she said. "I think that there's at least three pounds of make up at my face with which I tried to hide that."

"What did you do all night?" Sandra asked.

"I was dancing." Phoebe replied.

Sandra laughed. "Wow, you two certainly have the different ways of healing your wounded hearts." she said and Phoebe knew very well who she was talking about.

"My heart isn't wounded." Phoebe said coldly.

"Hell it isn't!" Sandra yelled in surprisement. "And if you wound just be friend enough to tell me, I might be able to help you."

"What would you do?" Phoebe asked, feeling the same terrible heartache as always. "Find another way to throw me in his arms, so I can get hurt again? No, thanks, Sandra."

"You two belong together, and you know it." Sandra said. "You may be in denial at the moment and may not recognize that your heart belongs to Cole, but when you sit and think about it, you'll realize how right I am. There's nobody in this world whom you love more than him, Pheebs. You know it. Your heart knows it."

Phoebe turned around, so that Sandra doesn't see the tears in her eyes. "Where is he?" she asked quickly.

"He went at the club last night." Sandra said, but Phoebe didn't act like she understood. "There's one club where Kevin, Cole and the rest of the gang go to when they want to get drunk or find a girl for one night. It's full of criminals and those kinds of people."

"What is he doing there?" Phoebe asked. Since she was still turned around, so that Sandra can't see her face, he lips were begging that he wasn't looking for a girl.

Sandra sighed. "Right now, he's probably drunk as much as he can be and is sleeping in his room, since I heard him coming at 3 last night."

"Good." Phoebe replied. She grabbed Sandra's hand and went out of the room. When they stood in front of the door of Cole's room, she took a deep breath and than knocked on them.

"Come in!" she heard a cheerful voice.

She raised her eyebrows at Sandra who was taken back by the happiness in Cole's voice. "Drunk as much as he can be and sleeping?" she asked with irony in her voice.

"Well, it was just a guess." Sandra said. But at once, a terrible idea crossed her mind and her face became pale. She squeezed Phoebe's hand to prevent her from opening the door.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Please, don't open that door." Sandra quickly mumbled.

Phoebe just rolled her eyes and smiled. She opened the door and got to her room. What she saw inside made her feel like someone just stabbed a knife at her chest and the knife's getting deeper and deeper with every second.

Cole was lying in the bed and some blonde girl was lying next to him. Though Phoebe couldn't see it, she knew that their bodies were pressed against each other. She felt a lump in her throat and her eyes got watery. Cole stopped smiling when he saw her at the door. "Phoebe..." he whispered, but couldn't manage to find the right words.

"Oops, sorry to interrupt." Phoebe said in her cold tone of voice, hoping that she can hold the tears back for long enough to say what she was about. "I was just going to tell this son of a bitch how pathetic he is." she said, looking at the blonde that was looking back at her.

"Phoebe, don't..." Sandra whispered.

"Wait, Sandra." Phoebe said. "I want to tell something to them."

"Phoebe..." Cole started again.

"Save it." Phoebe said. "Like I said, I was just about to tell you how pathetic you are, but I just realized that that's not the word... Casanova." she continued and than turned to the blonde. "I express my deepest condolences. I wouldn't wake up next to this bastard even if someone paid me to." she said and turned to leave. "But the way, your _fiancé_ won't be very glad." she added to Cole with victorious smile and saw the blonde turning to him angrily.

"Are you _crazy_?" Sandra hissed when Phoebe closed the door.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Phoebe replied. She walked down the hall victoriously, but when she entered her room, she fell on the floor and let out a painful moan. Tears started streaming down her cheeks like a river and she couldn't stop it.

Five minutes later, Sandra walked in Phoebe's room and saw her broken and helpless on the floor. "Oh, Pheebs..." she whispered. She kneeled next to her. "Pheebs, he's not worth it."

"Don't... you... think that... that I... don't... know... that?" Phoebe asked through the flood of tears. "He... deserves..."

"To die." Sandra finished her sentence. "Cole is a sick bastard with no heart."

"But... I..." Phoebe cried helplessly. "I love him!" she screamed.

In that moment, Kevin walked in the room and looked at Phoebe and Sandra on the floor. "Boy, you must love that bastard of my brother very much." he said looking at Phoebe. "I saw many women cry for him, but I never saw them cry like you do."

Phoebe looked up at Kevin who offered her a hand to stand up. She accepted it and stood up along with Sandra. "Listen to me." Kevin said. "I will not defend Cole in any way."

"You better not." Sandra said coldly.

"My brother loves you." Kevin started and Phoebe laughed ironically. "And whatever happened between you and him while you were gone... well, it changed him a lot. First of all, he is not acting like himself at all. He's miserable all day. What he did last night had no excuse, but..."

"Is that the _not defending Cole_?" Sandra cut him off.

"Well, I'm just trying to..." Kevin started again.

"Don't." Phoebe said. "Cause if I hear one word in his defense, you may become an invalid." she finished and stormed out of the room.

She ran down the stairs and pushed the front door. She ran out of the Mansion without knowing where she's going to. She just kept running. After 10 minutes, she ran out of breath, so she stopped to catch a breath. She knew that she's lost and that she doesn't know the way back, 'cause she was in the forest all alone and wherever she turned, there was just more and more trees. She didn't care, though. She knew that she may be attacked by a beast or something, but she just didn't care.

---

"Sandra, where's Phoebe?" Cole stormed in Sandra's room at 3 P.M. to ask her where Phoebe is, but the room was completely empty. He rolled his eyes and went to Kevin's room.

"What?" Kevin asked when Cole came in his room. "If you're gonna beg me to talk to Phoebe, forget it. It's not my fault you're a bastard."

"Wait a minute - you don't know where she is?" Cole asked and his eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"No one knows where she is."

"Has anyone seen Phoebe?" Sandra asked as she ran in Kevin's room. Kevin and Cole raised the eyebrows at each other and shared the worried look.

Cole quickly turned around and ran to the hall. He put on the jacket, but than Kevin pulled him back. "She went." Cole said with panic in his voice. "It's not safe for her out there, Kev, you know that."

"I just wanted to give you this." Kevin said and gave Cole two guns. "Because it's not safe for you, either. You know that."

Cole nodded. "Cole, please, find her!" Sandra yelled through the tears in the hall.

"Take care of her." Cole told Kevin, looking at Sandra who was clearly very disturbed.

Kevin nodded. "Good luck." he added.

"Thanks." Cole said with a lump in his throat. "I'll need it."

---

Phoebe noticed that it was getting dark and looked at her watch - it was 7 P.M. She was getting really cold, since her top and shorts weren't really the best clothes for the night. Besides, she was really thirsty and didn't have anything to drink. She was hoping to find some lake or a broke to drink.

She kept walking through the forest for eternity, or so it seemed to her. She was hungry, thirsty, cold and scared and really didn't know what to do. But, her stubbornness didn't leave her - she wasn't sorry she left. The picture of Cole in bed with that blonde bitch made her feel broken again. Tears streamed down her face and she fell on the grass. She looked around her, trying her best to focus on her survival, and not on Cole's betrayal.

Than she saw it - a lake. She jumped from the grass feeling blood pulsing through her veins again. In that moment, she realized how thirsty she was. She rushed to the lake. Just when her lips touched water, she heard something behind her. She quickly turned around, but there wasn't a thing there. _"You're just tired, Phoebe."_ she thought to herself. Then she started drinking water.

---Meanwhile---

Cole was roaming around the forest. He was desperate since he was searching for Phoebe for more than four hours and there was absolutely no sign of her. The guilt was eating him alive. _"It's all my fault."_ he thought. In that moment, he decided something. He made the most painful decision in his life - as soon as he finds Phoebe, he'll send her straight home. He knew that his heartache won't stop ever if he does that, but there was no other way. He realised that she is in mortal danger in that very second because of him. Than the images flashed before his eyes: the pain and bravery in her eyes when she first looked at him in the living room of the Mansion; the tears in her eyes when he told Sandra that there was no relationship between him and Phoebe; the pain she felt when he held her in his arms in the hall right after the previous scene; the hurt in her eyes when she looked at him yesterday when they got back; the heartache she must have felt when she saw him in bed with Tina. She didn't love him, and he knew it, but somewhere deep inside he knew that she cares about him a little and that the situation from that morning hurt her. Why else would she leave without a word?

_"If I only used my head!"_ Cole thought. Yes, if he only used his head, he would tell her that the forest that's on 10 minutes from the Mansion is called The Deadly Forest. He would tell her that most of the people who came into that forest didn't live to talk about the beasts that lived in it. Kevin entered once and has clinically died - the doctors somehow brought him back to life, but his heart stopped. From than he had a huge scar on his chest. The persons that knew that were very rare - basically only Cole knew that, but he supposed that women that slept with Kevin must know that, too. It wasn't the scar that could be hidden.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise in front of him. It sounded like footsteps - human footsteps. "Phoebe?" he yelled hopefully and than remained silent. If he heard the steps rushing away from the place he heard them, he'll know it's her. Unfortunately, he didn't hear s thing. _"It's probably an animal or something."_ he thought.

Than he kept walking with the sense of guilt haunting him down again. He was never so scared or so miserable in his entire life. Though he never believed in the tales about the monsters with supernatural powers living in that forest, now they all suddenly seemed very possible to him. _"I will kill with my own hands anyone who hurts Phoebe by any mean, natural or supernatural."_ he thought, but than the chills of guilt ran up his spine _"That means that I should kill myself a long time ago."_ he thought and kept walking with ironic smirk.

He stopped when he saw light in the distance. It was like somebody held a flashlight in front of his very nose. He blinked and tried to block the light when he realized what the source of that light was - it was the lake in front of him. Since there were no trees above it, the moonlight was shining at it and it reflected the light in all directions. It really looked magical. He looked around and than saw something at the other side of it. No, he saw _someone_ at the other side of it. He knew it was Phoebe - he knew exactly what her figure looked like. He couldn't see her face, but he knew it was her. His heart was telling him it was her. "Phoebe!" he yelled.

Phoebe saw Cole at the other side of the lake and her heart started jumping at her chest and her pulse speeded up. She was torn between happiness that his presence provoked in her and her instinct to run away. She froze. _"He is looking for me."_ she thought happily. She saw him getting close to her, and she desperately wanted to run away, but she just couldn't move.

"Phoebe..." Cole whispered when he finally came close, so he can see her face. "Baby, I was worried to sick. This forest is way too dangerous for you."

"Don't you call me baby." She snapped angrily. "And I can bet you were worried to sick. I can bet that guilt was killing you. I suppose that even criminals feel guilt."

Cole looked at her sadly. Her words hurt him badly, but he knew he deserved it. "Pheebs, please, come with me." he said trying to ignore her ironic laughter when he said that. "I won't take you to the Mansion again. I'll take you to your home."

Phoebe felt the lump in her throat. "You'll take me where?" she asked. Now she felt even more miserable. She knew that her heart will break into thousand of pieces if he takes her home. _"If he takes me home, I'll never see him again."_ she thought painfully.

"I'll take you home." Cole replied sadly. He looked at the ground and hoped that Phoebe doesn't see the tears that escaped his eyes. "Just please come with me."

"Why?" She whispered, doing her best to hold back the tears and speak in the same cold tone of voice that she used when she talked to him lately.

"I keep hurting you." Cole confessed. "And I'll keep hurting you. That's who I am. I told you that I always hurt the ones I care about. And that _ability_ of mine has gotten that far that I've put you in mortal danger. That has to stop. Come with me, please."

"What about the tape?" Phoebe asked, hoping it'll change Cole's mind.

Cole gave her a half hearted smile. "The tape doesn't matter anymore." he said. "At least it doesn't to me."

"What's on it?" Phoebe asked.

"Leslie was taping it for years." Cole said. "On the tape are the informations about my hideouts and the proofs that can easily put me in jail. I think that the electric chair will be pleased to have me on it if the police gets that tape... and that's just what Leslie wants."

"No!" Phoebe yelled to Cole's surprisement and came so close to him that her body leaned really close to his. Than she noticed that his cheeks were wet from tears. She brushed the tears away from his face and tried to look in his beautiful eyes, but he avoided her gaze.

"Let me take you home." Cole repeated.

"I'll stay with you and tell you where the tape is." Phoebe said with decisiveness in her voice.

"You'll do neither." Cole replied. "I'll give up on everything, I'll put my life on risk if that's what it takes to keep you safe. That's why I'm begging you to go home. Please, go home."

For the first time, Phoebe managed to look into Cole's eyes and make him look back at her. He slowly wrapped his strong arms around her and than noticed how cold she was. In that moment, he realized that she's freezing. He took off his coat and put it on her. "You're freezing." he concluded and Phoebe nodded weakly.

He looked down at her and squeezed her even more tightly. Than he kissed her forehead. "If I ask you to kiss me, will you do it?" he whispered in her ear.

"Cole, please." Phoebe whispered breathlessly, because she felt her body trembling and she knew that she terribly wanted to kiss him. "I'm not in the mood." she lied.

Cole brought his lips so close to her, that he could hear every breath of hers. In that moment, Phoebe lost control and kissed him. They both closed their eyes as soon as their lips touched. She wrapped her arms around his neck in the heat of the moment and he put both his hands around her waist and pressed her body against his. They both completely lost control. They kept kissing each other with passion they couldn't overpower. But in the moment Cole kissed her neck, she let out a painful scream that made Cole freeze. Than he felt her fainting in his arms. "Phoebe?" he called with panic in his voice. Than he looked at her and realized what's going on. "No..." he moaned painfully looking at Phoebe's lifeless body. "PHOEBE!" he screamed...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cliffhangers. Don't you just love them? I know I do. What do you think happened to Phoebe? Review and let me know. Let me know if you love the story or not and what would you like to happen next. Feedback is always welcome. I really need a review guys. It doesn't have to be long, you can tell me what U like and what U don't like in few words. Blessed be...


	7. Chapter 7

**If that's what it takes **

Thank U so much 4 all the reviews I got from this story! They are my inspiration!

Chapter 7 -

"Phoebe, hold on!" Cole whispered. He raised her up in his arms and started carrying her outside the forest. He panicked, 'cause he had no idea if she would hold on 'till he took her to the hospital. "Hold on, baby." he pleaded. Than the tears streamed down his cheeks. "Don't die because of me." he kept whispering. "This is all my fault..."

In that moment, Phoebe opened her eyes. She felt ditzy and the pain in her left leg was unbearable. She looked at Cole and realized that he carried her. She tried to speak, but than she realized that she had no strength for that. Instead, she just closed her eyes to save strength.

"Phoebe?" Cole whispered, realizing she's awake. "Pheebs, please hold on. Just keep your eyes open. Don't leave me. Please..."

"Cole..." Phoebe whispered weakly. "I... I..."

"Shhh. Don't speak." Cole said. "I'll take you to the hospital. You'll be fine. I promise."

Phoebe smiled weakly. The pain in her leg was getting stronger, but she found strength in Cole's arms. His soft and caring voice kept her awake. "What... happened?" She asked making the long brake between the words.

"The snake bit you." Cole explained painfully. "It's all my fault, baby. It's my fault you ended up in the forest in the first place and it's my fault you got bitten. I should have just take you away from there, but I started kissing you..."

"No..." Phoebe started and than took a deep breath. "Don't... blame..." she started, but than the pain in her leg tripled and she yelled painfully.

"Phoebe, stay with me!" Cole yelled. Than he saw the end of the forest and felt a great relief. "Baby, we're out of the forest. I'll carry you back home. Just stay with me." Cole said.

"Cole..." Phoebe started weakly. "I... love... you." she whispered.

Cole stopped for a second, but than kept walking with the weak smile. "You don't know what you're talking about." he whispered. "And you have no idea what would I give to hear that from you in your normal condition."

"Will... you... kiss... me?" Phoebe whispered.

"Phoebe, don't do this!" Cole pleaded, knowing that she's about to die. "Please, don't leave me alone. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't leave me!"

But Phoebe looked at his weakly and he put her down to the grass. She lay on her back and looked up at the stars. Than Cole slowly kneeled next to her, bent down and kissed her lips gently. He grabbed her hands to make sure she doesn't leave him.

When Phoebe felt his lips on hers, she realized that that way just thee way she always wanted to die. She felt her spirit leaving her body and didn't do anything to fight it. At once, her heart became lifeless and Cole felt her leaving him. "Phoebe, no!" he yelled, but nothing happened. He didn't feel her heart beat and he knew what happened. He felt the pain in his chest like someone just stabbed him and couldn't control his tears anymore. He hugged Phoebe's cold body and moaned loudly and painfully. "I love you, for God's sake!" he yelled.

Like those were the magical words, in that moment Phoebe opened her eyes again. She didn't hear what he said, but she knew that that's what brought her back to life. "Cole..." she whispered.

Cole opened his eyes quickly and looked at her. When he saw her looking back at him, he couldn't believe how happy he was. He smiled whole-heartedly and hugged her. "Phoebe..." he cried. "I can't believe this! You're alive."

Phoebe smiled weakly.

"Don't you dare scaring me like that again." Cole said quickly. "Just be strong enough to stay with me for the next 5 minutes. I'll take you to the Mansion, and I'll take care of you than. You'll be alright, baby. I just need you to believe it."

Phoebe slowly placed her finger on his lips and gave him a 'be-quiet' sign. He nodded and gently raised her up again. Than he started walking quickly towards the Mansion. He was never so thankful to God in his entire life. Those few moments of pain made him realize that there's no life for him if Phoebe is not by his side. She was all he ever wanted.

---

"Oh, my God, what happened?" Sandra screamed when she saw Cole walking in the Mansion with half conscious Phoebe in his arms.

"The snake bit her." Cole said quickly. "Get Kevin and Tina here now." he ordered quickly.

Sandra nodded quickly and ran out of the room.

In two minutes, Kevin, Sandra and the red haired woman ran into the room. Cole let out a sigh of relief and Phoebe just smiled weakly. Cole put her on the sofa in the living room and grabbed her hand with his. "You'll be okay, baby." he whispered. "Just stay with me."

The woman with the red hair, Tina, quickly looked at Phoebe's wounded leg and nodded slightly. "I need a lighter, a knife, a cotton balls and a first aid kit." she said quickly.

---

In half an hour, Tina managed to bandage Phoebe's leg and said that she'll be fine. Yet, Cole felt that he's the one to blame for all the pain Phoebe has been through in those moments. She was screaming a lot in those 30 minutes and Cole felt so helpless. He couldn't help her and it was all his fault. When the bandaging finished, Phoebe fell asleep. She was now asleep at the couch and Cole was just looking at her weakly. When everybody left the room, he kissed her forehead gently and raised her up again. He took her to her room and placed her in the bed. Than he took two blankets and covered her with them. She was freezing in that forest and he didn't want her to get sick. Than he sat next to her and smiled down at her sleeping figure. "You really are gorgeous." he whispered. "A genuine beauty."

---Next morning---

Phoebe woke up and looked around her. She saw Cole sleeping next to her and she knew that he must have fallen asleep. After all, he was exhausted, too. She got up from the bed (with trouble, since her leg was bandaged) and took some clothes from her closet. She went to her bathroom to take a quick shower and truly hoped that Cole doesn't wake up meanwhile.

After ten minutes, she finished with the shower, got dressed and went back to her room. Cole was still asleep. She kneeled next to the bed and slowly brushed his lips with hers. He was still sleep. "Cole..." she whispered and pushed him gently with her hand. "Cole, wake up."

When he heard Phoebe's voice, Cole lazily opened his eyes. Phoebe laughed when she saw that and than just smiled at him. Cole smiled back and got up from the bed. "I've fallen asleep here." he concluded and she nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." he apologized.

Phoebe shook her head and grabbed his hand. "You saved my life, silly." she said.

"No, I didn't." Cole replied in self disrespective way. "I'm the one who put you in the mortal danger. I should have never done everything I did to hurt you. If it weren't for me, you would never go to that forest and would never get bitten."

Phoebe closed her eyes gently and shook her head. "Don't say that." she said. "It wasn't your fault. I mean, you have a right to live your life and to sleep with any girl you want to and I have no right to oppose you. I got bitten because of my stubbornness and stupidity."

Cole got up from the bed and looked down at Phoebe. He gently placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed the top of her head.

"Cole, I want you to do me a favor." Phoebe said.

"Anything." Cole answered.

"Take me to that club you've been to the night when we came back. Tonight." She said and Cole looked at her like she lost her mind. "Please, Cole, I really miss some fun and action."

Cole looked aside. "Phoebe, that club is full of drunks, whores and men who can't wait to see a innocent young girl like you." he explained.

"I'll be with you." Phoebe said.

"No, Phoebe." Cole answered sharply. "You'll be in danger there and I don't want to put you in danger again. You've already been through enough with me and if someone out there hurts you because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with it."

Phoebe looked at him with puppy-loving eyes and gently placed the palm of her hand on his cheek. "Please..." she whispered in his ear.

Cole closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I know I'm gonna regret this." he said simply.

"Yay!" Phoebe yelled, feeling like the little girl who just got a permission to buy a lollypop. "Thanks." she said and turned around to leave the room.

Before she could leave, Cole put his arm around her waist and pulled her in tight embrace. She shivered and hoped that he didn't feel it. "But if you do something stupid, I'm taking you back here on the spot." he whispered in her ear.

"What do you consider by 'stupid'?" Phoebe asked.

"Anything that has to do with seducing, bed, men and anything related to those three things. You better not try to sleep with anyone, Phoebe." Cole warned jealously.

"Yeah, that's something that only you can do." Phoebe snapped and rolled her eyes.

"For God's sakes, I'm only trying to protect you." Cole tried to explain. "You don't know what will happen if you end up in bed with one of those guys out there."

"Yes, I do know." Phoebe hissed angrily. She was getting really jealous. "You seem to forget that I already ended up in bed with a criminal!" she yelled and felt her eyes filling with tears.

Cole grabbed her wrists and pressed her against the wall in fury. They were both breathing heavily and shot an angry glares at each other. He was just about to kiss her, but Phoebe turned her head around. He slowly looked at her beautiful eyes and let her go. Than he just turned around and left the room.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled and ran after him. She saw him in the hall and ran to him. She pulled his arm and when he turned around, she kissed him lustfully. Cole felt his eyes closing and he knew that he should turn her kiss down like he just did with his, but he couldn't manage to do it. The taste of her lips was intoxicating and he couldn't help it. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her protectively. They completely forgot that they were in the middle of the hall and that everyone could see them. It was like the whole world ceased to exist. At one moment, Phoebe pulled away and looked around. It seemed that everybody who lived in the Mansion was there looking at them. She blushed when she realized that. But, when she saw most of the women looking at her with the look that could kill, she just smiled victoriously. Cole just looked at them all and raised his eyebrows. "From now on, the entrance to this hall costs five dollars." he joked. But, than he got serious. "Okay, since when do you all have permission to stand and stare whenever I kiss someone?"

"Actually, I kissed you." Phoebe said, avoiding his gaze.

Cole smiled gently. "Whatever." he replied in seductive tone that made some women in the room get sick from jealous. Than he turned to everyone and raised his eyebrows again. "I thought I just said something." he said.

Suddenly, everyone went away.

Cole turned around to Phoebe and put his hand under her chin to force her to look in his piercing sea blue eyes, since she successfully avoided his gaze for a full minute. When their eyes met, he just sighed deeply. "I'll pretend that this never happened, if it'll make you feel easier." he said. "I can see how embarrassed you are."

"It's just... all those girls looked at me like... like they could kill me." Phoebe said quickly.

Cole smirked. "They're jealous." he said. "Can't you see?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from smiling. "You must have a huuuge ego to say that in than tone." she concluded.

"Maybe." Cole replied. "Hey, Pheebs." he got serious. "Sorry about that in your room, I really lost control." he apologized. "I only wanted to protect you."

Phoebe closed her eyes and kept them closed for a few seconds. Than she opened them again and looked right in Cole's eyes. "I know, Cole." she said. "I really do. I was the one that acted like a bitch who didn't know how to appreciate your concern."

Cole shook his head. "No matter if I like it or not, all you said out there was true." he confessed. "I can't forbid you to do the things that I did just one day ago. And I can't forbid you to do the things that I did to you." he said and looked down.

"I'll get over it, Cole." Phoebe said. "I just need some time. I... The only thing that kills me is that I don't remember a thing. It's just... hard. I feel tricked, that's all."

Cole grabbed her hands and kneeled on the floor. "How do you want me to bed you to let me explain what really happened?" he asked.

Phoebe kneeled next to him. "I already heard your explanations." she said. "And please forgive me for not trusting you, but I just don't." she finished. Than she blushed his cheek gently, got up and walked away...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I suppose you guys now know what happened between Cole&Phoebe when they were alone. Well, at least the part of it. You'll hear it all in another chapter. Please, read the author notes below and than review this chapter. I honestly appreciate it very much!

A/N: PLEASE, forgive me on short chapter, but I got a lot of school stuff to do. I promise I'll make the next one much longer.

Big announcement: Today (19.09.2005.) is my fanfiction birthday (one year since I became a fanfiction writer)! I'm so excited. That's quite a motivation to go on. I use this opportunity to thank my reviewers for making my days and being my muses that gave me the inspiration to keep on writing! God bless you all!


	8. Chapter 8

**If that's what it takes**

Thanks sooooo much 4 all the reviews, I really don't know how 2 say how glad I am when I get reviews. If anyone reads this author note, I want him 2 know how thankful I am 4 all those reviews I got.

Chapter 8

_"It is late."_ Grace thought to herself. She wasn't at the Mansion for a few months and really wondered what happened in there for those months. She didn't see Cole ever since he left with Phoebe, so that Leslie can't find her. _"That bitch must be home by now."_ she thought. _"2 A.M... Cole is probably still in his office, working."_

She slowly rushed up the stairs and down the corridor. She gently knocked on the door of Cole's office and smiled when she heard "Come in!"

"Baby!" she squeaked happily as she ran in the office and sat at Cole's lap. Cole's face was so shocked that he couldn't do anything but stare. "I'm back... three months earlier." she announced.

"Yeah, I can see that." Cole concluded, doing his best to hide the irony in his voice. "Grace, _why_ are you back so soon? Did you find Nick Dane?" he asked.

"It turned out that he died a year ago." Grace rolled her eyes. "It took me months to track him down... or at least what's left of him. I'm sorry we can't get this job done on time..."

"No, it's alright." Cole said with a sigh. "Nick was an old fool, I expected this." he looked at Grace who looked back at him with suspicious look in her eyes. "But not so soon." he added quickly. In fact, Cole knew that Nick Dane died, but he had to send Grace away, so he sent her to Las Vegas and made sure that nobody tells her he's dead for six months. Unfortunately, he obviously missed somebody who knew, and that person told her.

"Shall we go to our room?" Grace asked with seductive grin.

"Yeah, just... wait a second, I need to check on something." Cole said and quickly got out of his office. He leaned on the wall and remained like that for a couple of seconds. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Than he opened them again and walked off to Phoebe's room. He sighed deeply and knocked on the door.

Phoebe heard the knock and raised her eyebrows. Since Sandra left to the club downtown, she had no idea who could it be. She got up from the sofa (from where she watched television) and opened the door. When she saw Cole, her breath stopped. She had no idea if she should welcome him in her room or shoo him away. "What?" she asked simply, but with pleasant tone of voice.

"Uh..." Cole started, but than he stopped. In fact, he had no idea what he was doing there.

"What are you doing here, Cole?" Phoebe asked as she raised her eyebrows again.

"Beats me." Cole said and looked aside. He felt like she could see right through him and that wasn't the very pleasant feeling.

"Cole, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, but he didn't answer. However, she could tell that something was bothering him and she urged to know what. She moved closer to him and turned his head towards hers, so that he had to look at her.

"Grace is back." Cole said quickly. "Three months earlier." he added.

"Oh..." Phoebe said and looked away. It was amazing how quickly that name provoked jealous inside of her in a split second. "Well, why aren't you with her?" she asked.

Cole smiled ironically and shook his head. "I can't..." he started."I can't keep on with this. I don't love Grace and I just can't be with her, but... I have to be."

"Why?" Phoebe asked him.

"You see... I never wanted to marry Grace, but there is a part of our past that I prefer not to talk about." Cole said quickly.

"I want you to tell me only what you want to tell me." Phoebe said. "So, if you don't wanna..."

"No, it's okay." Cole cut her off. "I'll tell you." he said and sighed heavily. "So, here we go... You see, when I was younger... three years ago... I used to be even worst than now. I basically slept with every girl or women I saw. I never cared about the consequences of my actions."

Phoebe just smirked ironically.

"I deserve that smirk." Cole said when he saw her reaction to the beginning of his story. "But, let me continue."

"Okay." Phoebe said as they sat on the sofa. "Continue."

"So, one day, I met Grace at the club. She was so relaxed and cool... I would never think she would turn into a jealous and possessive woman. Well, naturally, we slept together..." Cole said and Phoebe rolled her eyes. Cole decided to ignore that and he continued. "... and she got pregnant." he said and watched Phoebe's jaw drop.

"She got WHAT?" Phoebe yelled, clearly shocked.

"Yes, she got pregnant." Cole said. "And she got scared. She didn't know what to do. When she came to my apartment to tell me... she saw me in the bed with another woman."

"Oh, my God." Phoebe whispered.

"That caused her to get so overprotected and extremely jealous when it comes to me and girls." Cole explained.

"Yes, but..." Phoebe looked at Cole with confusion in her eyes. "What happened to your baby? Do you have a child, Cole?" she asked.

Cole looked at the floor and shook his head. His eyes filled with tears and he took a deep breath. "No, I don't." he said. "When Grace left my apartment in tears, she ran out on the street without watching and... the car hit her. She lost our baby on the spot."

"Jesus..." Phoebe whispered. Her eyes were filled with tears, too.

"Oh, but you haven't heard the worst part." Cole said weakly. "When she called me from the hospital and said that she got hit by a car... I asked her why should I care about that!" he yelled. "I didn't know about our baby! I didn't have a chance to know, and when I found out... my baby was already dead. Of course, than I ran to the hospital, but it was too late."

"Cole..." Phoebe whispered. "I'm so sorry." she kept whispering as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry."

Cole looked up at her and saw her crying. "No..." he whispered. He wiped away her tears and hugged her tightly. "Don't cry, baby... Don't cry..."

"Baby?" Phoebe whispered when she hugged him back. "Why do you keep calling me baby?"

Cole smiled slightly. "I have no idea." he confessed. "I really have no idea."

In that moment, Kevin and Sandra walked into the room and saw Phoebe and Cole hugging. "Aw, that _so sweet_." Sandra said. "Was it time to reveal your secrets?" she asked.

Phoebe immediately opened her eyes and looked at Sandra and Kevin. Cole realized that they're here, too, so the let go of each other and looked at them. "You think that it's time to reveal some of our secrets, Sandra?" Cole asked with evil grin. He just wanted to make her pay for the '_so sweet_' sentence.

"Cole..." Sandra and Kevin started with the warning tone of voice.

"Pheebs, do you want me to tell you your best friend's biggest secret?" Cole asked wildly.

"I didn't realize that Sandra has secrets." Phoebe said with the curious smile.

"Cole, I forbid you..." Kevin started.

"Four months ago, Sandra's last name was Turner." Cole said and Phoebe just stared blankly at him. "Don't you get it?" he asked.

"She is your cousin or somethin'? Phoebe asked curiously.

"She _was_ my cousin." Cole replied with the quick nod. "She was my sister-in-law."

As she heard those words, Phoebe's jaw dropped. "You mean..." she started and that looked at Sandra. "You were married to Kevin?" she yelled happily.

"Were - past tense." Sandra said quickly and looked aside.

Kevin just gave Cole a nasty _'we'll-talk-about-this-later'_ look and looked down at Phoebe. "Is that really that surprising?" he asked. "Like you wouldn't marry Cole if he proposed to you."

Phoebe blushed, but didn't look aside. She kept looking at Kevin with serious glare. "No, I wouldn't marry Cole." she said simply. "I was already planning to marry somebody, you know." she said, not realizing she's hurting Cole with those words.

"St. Claire?" Kevin mocked. "You must really be outa your mind, girl." he said.

"And why is that?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, maybe because he is weak, a coward, a terrible liar, pretty stupid and extremely boring." Kevin kept mocking. "And now look at my brother." he said, but she didn't turn around. "Come on, turn around and look at him." he said.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and turned to look at Cole's beautiful piercing blue eyes. In that moment, she realized that Kevin was totally right. "What now?" she asked.

"Can you deny that he is the man of every girl's dreams?" Kevin asked.

"Kev, stop this right here, or we'll get into a serious fight." Cole said with warning tone.

"Tall, dark, handsome, protective and rich." Kevin continued like he didn't hear his brother talk. "Why wouldn't you marry him?" he asked.

"If you really mean all that stuff, why don't _you_ marry him?" Phoebe yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Oh, shit." Sandra said when she realized that they've gone too far. "I'll go after her." she said.

"No." Cole said as he grabbed Sandra's elbow. "I'll go." he continued in very rude tone. "You two stay here and enjoy torturing people." he said and stormed out of the room, as well.

He ran down the hall and looked around. He saw Phoebe sitting at the stairs, breathing furiously. He slowly moved closed to her and crouched behind her. "Marry me." he whispered in her ear gently.

Phoebe jumped when she heard Cole's sweet voice, but she didn't like what he said at all. "That's so not funny, Cole." Phoebe said in serious tone.

"Hey, I'm kidding." Cole said in defensive tone of voice. He sat on the stairs right next to her and kissed the top of her head gently. "Don't be angry with Sandy and Kev, they just wanted to have some fun." Cole said as he looked at Phoebe's beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, but the thing is... they just don't know where to stop." Phoebe complained. "I mean... lately all my friends talk about is me getting married. It seems that everyone's looking forward to it. The only one who doesn't want me to get married is... me."

"How ironic can that be?" Cole asked with a smirk.

"Very." Phoebe replied. "And do you know what's the most ironic part?" she asked and he shook his head. "The fact that Kevin said the truth." she said.

"What truth?" Cole asked, trying desperately to hide the hope in his voice.

"I don't wanna marry Leslie." Phoebe confessed. "I mean, I don't think he's boring, stupid, liar, or a coward, but I still don't wanna marry him."

"Oh..." Cole said feeling the same old emptiness again.

"You thought I'm gonna say I wanna marry you?" Phoebe asked like she could read his mind.

Cole smiled innocently and Phoebe suddenly felt an almost unbearable desire to kiss him. "Well..." he started slowly. "It wouldn't hurt if you said that..."

"You'll never change, won't you?" Phoebe asked with the grin.

"No, I'm not planning to." Cole said honestly. "Well, maybe a few things, but that doesn't include my huge ego." he joked. Than he looked at her beautiful face and smiled. "Can I kiss you?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Phoebe laughed without even considering the option of him being serious. "You really aren't yourself today, Cole." she said and got up from the stairs. Cole got up as well and noticed that she suddenly got serious.

"Why do I have the feeling that Grace's name is about to be mentioned?" he asked quickly.

"Go to her, Cole." Phoebe said seriously.

"Let me do something and I will." Cole proposed. "Deal?"

"Do what?" Phoebe asked.

"Do this." Cole said and put his arms around her waist. As his lips got closer to her, she closed her eyes and Cole smiled gently when she did. He placed a light kiss on her lips and moved away before things got really serious.

Phoebe still kept her eyes closed and felt like she's gonna faint. Everything she felt for Cole exploded inside of her when she felt his lips on hers and now she felt really weak.

"C'mon, open your eyes." Cole whispered softly.

Phoebe opened her eyes and than she really felt ditzy. She put her arms around his neck to stop herself from falling to the ground.

"Pheebs, are you alright?" Cole asked with panic in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm... kind of... ditzy." Phoebe said weakly.

Cole pulled her into his arms, so he could make sure that she doesn't fall on the floor if she faints. Than he slowly looked at her. "C'mon, let's go to your room." he said.

"Oh, my God!" they both heard a girlish voice behind them and the voice really gave them creeps. They both knew who yelled, but neither wanted to turn around.

"I can't believe this, Cole!" Grace kept yelling. "You brought the little slut back home and now you're taking her to her room, so you two can sleep together, while I'm WAITING FOR YOU IN _YOUR _ROOM!"

"Grace, Phoebe is feeling ditzy and I just wanted to take her to her room, so she can have some rest." Cole said slowly. She was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Oh, so you already knocked her up, ha?" Grace remained stubborn and kept screaming.

"Be quiet, or you'll wake everybody up, and than you'll get yourself in serious trouble." Cole warned her. "Kevin is not likely to be waken up and I'm sure he won't be friendly if you break that rule." he said and walked away with Phoebe in his arms.

As they walked into her room, he put her on the bed and kneeled next to her. "Pheebs, I have to ask you a question, and you have to be completely honest with me." he whispered.

"Ok." Phoebe nodded slightly.

"Is there a possibility that you're pregnant?" Cole asked with pain in his voice.

Phoebe suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Cole gently. He could tell that she was seriously considering the option. "Yes, but than I must already be in second month." she said seriously and Cole froze.

"But, who's the father?" Cole asked _"I'll beat the hell out of the guy."_ he thought to himself. "I mean, it can't be Leslie, since you're in the Mansion for months."

"You." Phoebe replied softly and Cole just stared blankly at her. Suddenly, he realized what she was talking about and laughed.

"Pheebs, what do I have to do to prove to you that we never slept together?" he asked when he stop laughing.

"Cole, I got drunk. The last thing I remember is us going to my room." Phoebe explained. "Than I can't remember anything 'till the next morning when I woke up _naked_."

"Well, I remember, since I wasn't drunk at all." Cole said. "I don't deny that we kissed... a lot, but than you got tired and said that you want to sleep. I was tired, too and I lay down on the couch and fell asleep. How was I supposed to know you'll take off all your clothes before you go to bed?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"And why would I do something that stupid?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly the psychologist, so I can know how does the mind of the drunk girl work and think." Cole kept defending himself. "Besides, why do you keep insisting on the you-and-me-together-in-the-bed theory?"

"Because we almost ended up like that several times." Phoebe said. "The first time we kissed, you know where your hands ended up. And if Gabriel didn't come in..."

"Okay, fine! So, there's physical attraction between us, but that doesn't mean that I would get you drunk, so I can sleep with you!" Cole said trying not to lose his temper.

Phoebe just looked at him and realized that she really pissed him off. "I'm sorry, Cole, I should have never brought up the theme in the first place." she whispered honestly.

"So, you realized." Cole answered painfully.

Phoebe closed her eyes and than smiled slightly. "You really think there's a physical attraction between us?" she asked.

Cole looked at her again and smiled. "Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you haven't noticed." he said. "Why else would we kiss so often?"

Phoebe's smile got bigger and she successfully avoided his gaze. "I don't know..." she started.

"Why would we almost end up in bed for so many times?" Cole kept asking. "Why would I try to take your shirt off everytime we kiss?"

"Maybe because your middle name is Casanova and you wanna sleep with me just to put me on your list?" Phoebe asked playfully.

Cole raised his eyebrows and sat on the bed next to her. Than he wrapped his arms around her body and looked in her chocolate eyes. "Would you stop me if I would try to kiss you right now?" he whispered seductively and felt Phoebe's heart beat faster with each second.

"No." Phoebe whispered back and reached out to kiss him, but Cole put his finger on her lips to stop her. "What?" she asked.

"That was the solid proof that I'm not the only one that is trying to sleep with another." Cole answered and stood up from the bed.

Phoebe realized what he said and almost jumped from the bed when she did. Cole leaned onto a wall and she smiled. Than she walked over to him and pressed up against him. "You'll have to learn to make a difference between a kiss and sex." she whispered.

"I guess you haven't expected this." Cole said like he didn't hear what she said. Than he grabbed her forcefully and kissed her roughly. For a second, he wondered if Phoebe will kiss him back since he kissed her with such force, but he stopped fearing when he felt her running her fingers through his hair. Than he raised her up and pressed her up against the wall.

When she hit the wall, Phoebe let out a deep sigh, though her lips didn't leave Cole's for even a second. She was breathless. He left her breathless. The only thing she wanted in that moment was to stop the time. To make her and Cole the only ones in the world, so their kiss would last forever. She really needed to feel his lips on hers. She needed that always.

When Cole realized that Phoebe was really short on breath, he stopped kissing her. "Jesus, Phoebe..." he whispered. "I didn't kiss anyone like that for years." he admitted.

Phoebe was still trying to catch some breath, but that didn't stop her from smiling. "Me... neither." she whispered. "Actually, I never kissed anyone like that." she said.

"Actually, me neither." Cole said. "And yet, I never met a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"Yeah, a girl like you." Cole said quickly. "A girl who just looks at me and awakens something that most women can't awake at all." he confessed. "A girl who just smiled at me and makes me want her for myself." he continued. "A girl who keeps provoking me until I get crazy and than blames me for something I never did." he finished.

Phoebe was just looking at Cole's deep sea blue eyes and couldn't believe what she heard. _"He does care about me after all."_ she thought. Than she reached out and kissed him, but this time, their kiss was rather gentle and tender. Than she felt his strong arms unbuttoning her shirt and stopped kissing him. "That's enough." she whispered.

Cole nodded and slowly put her down. "Sorry." he apologized. He really didn't mean to do that, but the attraction between them was just too strong. "I didn't mean to do that."

Phoebe shook her head lightly and smiled. "It's okay." she said. "Really. The important this is that we knew where to stop." She buttoned her shirt and than looked at Cole again. "I made one promise and I'm gonna stick to it."

"The _'I'll-never-sleep-with-you'_ promise?" Cole asked.

"Exactly." Phoebe answered. "Hey, I think it's time for you to go." she said. "Please."

Cole nodded disappointedly and turned to leave her room, but than he stopped. "Hey, Phoebe." he called out and she looked at him again. "Dream about me." he said with grin and left the room...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, guyz, what do U thin about the new chap? I actually think that it could've been better, but I just wanted 2 upd8 so badly that I just didn't have time 2 fix it. I hope U guyz don't mind. Now I have 2 ask U 2 do something that will really make my day... no, my week! My year! Please, review 'n' tell me what U think! Please...


	9. Chapter 9

**If that's what it takes**

Just like always, I have 2 thank everyone 4 all the reviews! From the next chap, I'm gonna answer 2 your questions from the reviews:)

Chapter 9

Phoebe heard the knock on the door of her room and smiled slightly. She knew it was Cole knocking on that door, she could tell. Lately, he was on her mind all the time. She just couldn't believe in what he said to her when they kissed for the last time. _"Even if he doesn't love me, he cares about me... a lot."_ she thought happily.

She slowly got up from the bed lazily and opened the door. Like she thought, she met the pair of beautiful blue eyes... the pair of eyes she loved the most. She smiled genuinely and sighed easily. "Hey." she said slowly. But, than she realized he was serious... a little too serious.

"Pheebs, I have to ask you a question." Cole said. "And you have to answer to me with truth."

"Okay." she said simply. "Ask."

"Phoebe... what _exactly_ do you feel for me?" Cole asked seriously and Phoebe stared blankly at him. Actually, she was too shocked to do anything else.

"Come again?" Phoebe asked, hoping she misunderstood him.

"Phoebe, please." Cole rolled his eyes. "You heard me very well. It's just that... Sandra and Kevin told me something today about you and your feelings and I have to know if they're telling the truth." he explained.

_"Sandra?" _Phoebe gave herself a mental kick for letting Sandra talk to Cole yesterday. "Well, whatever they told you is a pure lie." she said trying to remain cool, though she could feel the unbearable heat racing from her body to her face.

"Is it?" Cole asked as he tried to meet her eyes, but she avoided his gaze very successfully.

Phoebe moved away from the door and walked into the room. "Come in." she offered.

Cole nodded and walked into her room. "You know what they told me, don't you?" he asked.

"Look, Cole, let's make things clear: Sandra keeps telling me every single day that you love me, and I never came to you and demand an explanation for that." Phoebe said madly.

"You and I are different." Cole said simply. "And I _do_ want you to explain everything to me. There's more than just a physical attraction between us as well as I do."

"How can you be so sure?" Phoebe asked angrily. "You don't have a proof for that!"

"Oh, you want the proof?" Cole yelled. "Here you go." he said. Than he slammed her to a wall and and kissed her forcefully. He ran his arms down her back and than wrapped them around her waist, so he can hold her closer and stop her from pulling off. Their heads slowly moved in the rhythm of the kiss and Cole found himself kissing her neck in one moment and Phoebe's hands running through his hair. Than he smiled and stopped kissing her. The way she was looking at him and the way she was breathing were speaking for themselves. "There you go." he said victoriously as she gasped for breath.

When she heard that, Phoebe looked up at him with furious sparkles in her eyes. "This doesn't prove anything." she exclaimed. "We've kissed so many times before."

"That doesn't, but the loving look behind the furious one does." Cole said. "If you don't feel anything, why are you trembling?" he asked.

Oops! Phoebe found herself getting caught. She didn't know how to justify her trembling, but than the idea crossed her mind. "It's because you scared me to hell when you slammed be to a wall like that." she lied.

"Phoebe, don't you dare to lie to me!" Cole lost his temper again. She really drove him crazy.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Phoebe asked. "What's the matter? Can't accept the fact that I don't love you? You can't accept the fact that there's a girl who can resist you?"

That's when Cole really exploded. In one second, they were glaring at each other angrily and in another, they were at the bed, he was lying on the top of her and was kissing her furiously. He broke apart for one second and saw Phoebe's eyes filled with passion and desire he never saw before. It took him only two seconds to unbutton her shirt and throw it aside. He could feel her heart beat and could feel her pulse racing. Than he felt her taking off his shirt off as well. He kissed her once again and didn't plan to let go at all. Phoebe couldn't help but to let out a deep moan. She knew that it was the greatest sign of her weakness when they were doing this, but she just couldn't help it.

Once all their clothes was off, Phoebe pulled off and looked deep in his eyes. "I guess you win." she concluded with seductive grin and fell back on the bed just before Cole reached out to kiss her again and do one thing they both dreamed about for so long...

---

Phoebe woke up next morning when she felt light kisses on the back of her neck and her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and remembered everything that happened last night. She was hoping it wasn't just another dream, but in fact she knew it wasn't, 'cause everything felt too real. She sighed with pleasure and smiled.

"Are you up?" Cole whispered in Phoebe's ear.

"Uh-huh." Phoebe answered and slowly turned around, so she can face him. When she met those deep and gorgeous eyes and the wide smile, she realized that the feeling she felt was all she ever dreamed about. She slowly put her finger on his lips and he kissed it.

"What are you thinking about?" Cole asked.

"Uh..." Phoebe started with the smile. "I think about all those times I dreamed about this moment." she confessed. "It just... I was so scared, Cole."

Cole gave her a light smile. "I know, baby." he smiled. "I really do." Then he bent over and kissed her lips gently. When he stopped kissing her, he tightened his grip on her and pressed her body completely next to his. "Say it." he whispered.

"I love you." Phoebe said without any fear.

Cole kept his eyes closed after she said it. "Jesus..." he started. "Phoebe, you were torturing me for months. I thought you hate me and I thought we'll never be together... especially not like this." he finished.

"Welcome to the Boulevard of Broken Promises, Phoebe." Phoebe whispered to herself. "I broke the only promise I ever made." she explained to Cole whose eyebrows were raised.

"Are you sorry?" Cole asked with the seductive grin, since he already knew the answer.

"No!" Phoebe answered, trying to sound like she was offended. "I belong to you now."

"Gosh, I finally got to know the feeling Leslie was talking about few months ago." Cole said with the weak smile. That name really gave him creeps.

"No, his feeling is nothing like yours." Phoebe said and Cole just stared at her. "Because when we wake up in the morning, we don't even say anything to each other. We just get dressed and go to our jobs."

"Then he's the one that should be jealous now." Cole concluded. "When I only remember of that jealous feeling and great desire to hit him everytime he spoke your name..."

"You _felt that_?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Cole nodded and than they both started laughing. Nothing was funny, but they were laughing. When they stopped, he gently kissed her neck and Phoebe sighed deeply. "You have no hell idea how good it feels to know that the girl you love laughs in your arms." he said.

Phoebe smiled and placed her head on his arm that was on the pillows. "No, but I do know how good it feels to laugh in the arms of the guy you love."

"We're talking about the same feeling." Cole whispered.

"I know." Phoebe answered.

"I can't help but feel like you belong to me." Cole said slowly. "Like you're just mine now."

"I'm all yours, Cole." Phoebe whispered. "You know it. You felt it." she said and giggled.

"Yes, but when you think about it, we'll have to fight really hard to make this work." Cole said and Phoebe looked at him puzzled. "Just think about it: you still have a boyfriend and I still have a fiancé. And we're two completely different worlds. I'm a criminal and you're just an innocent girl." he finished sadly.

"I know." Phoebe whispered painfully. "And if Leslie ever takes me home..."

"Don't say that!" Cole said quickly. "I won't let him do that. I'll fight 'till my last breath, **if that's what it takes**."

"And I'll much rather go home than see you hurt, Cole." Phoebe replied quickly.

They just looked at each other's eyes and didn't speak a thing for a long time. In one moment, Phoebe closed her eyes slowly. "No, don't fall asleep again." Cole said with grin.

"Just for a little while." Phoebe pleaded.

"No, Phoebe." Cole said and kissed her lips gently. In that moment, Phoebe suddenly felt awake and kissed him back. Than she rolled on the top of him and started laughing. "Pheebs, don't do this." Cole warned her.

Phoebe stopped kissing his lips and him cheeks and nodded with the smile. "You're right." she said. "We shouldn't be doing this at all."

"Yeah." Cole nodded, as well. "Besides, Kevin told me to be in his room at nine o'clock and it's eleven already."

"It's eleven o'clock?" Phoebe yelled as she jumped up from the bed. "I've never slept that long! What have you done to me?" she asked with huge grin on her face.

"I pretty much exhausted you last night, that's all." Cole said proudly.

Phoebe looked at him and shook her head. "You fell asleep before me." she reminded him. "Which means that _I_ am the one who exhausted _you_."

Cole raised his arms in the air in defensive way. "I admit it, you did exhaust me... a lot." he said and than his head filled with many different thoughts. "Who taught you all those things?" he asked, but regretted it when he saw Phoebe's beautiful face get very self-proud. "Wait." he said before she could answer. "I don't wanna know."

"Hey, don't get jealous." Phoebe said quickly and placed her head on his chest. "I never loved anyone but you. You know it. You felt it."

Cole hugged her and pressed his lips against hers one more time and caused Phoebe to pant again. She melted slowly. Than she pulled away. "You gotta go." she reminded him.

"Yeah." Cole said sadly. "I do."

Phoebe got up from the bed with the sheet around her and picked up her clothes from the floor. She headed towards the bathroom, but than felt Cole's strong arms wrap around her.

"Bath together?" Cole whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"I never did that with the man in my life." Phoebe confessed, trying hard not to blush.

"Well, there's always the first time for everything." Cole said in seductive tone as he lifted her in the air and carried her into the bathroom...

---

"Where have you been?" Kevin asked when Cole finally (in 12 P.M.) appeared in his office. "What's that smile for?" Cole shot a _'don't-ask'_ glare in his direction and Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Please, don't tell me that you were with _her_, Cole."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Cole asked.

"Oh, my God, Cole." Kevin said. "You are like out of your mind. You have a _fiancé_!"

"Yeah, but the catch is... I don't love my fiancé." Cole said carelessly. He didn't even try to stop smiling. "And I'm gonna be with Phoebe no matter what it takes."

"Cole, you have a wedding ahead." Kevin started. "And we have a robbery ahead. Could you at least try to focus on one of those things? The second one, for example?"

Cole sat at the chair opposite to Kevin and asked "So, what's the plan?" without taking off the smile...

---

Phoebe was on her way to Sandra's room. She really had to tell her what happened between her and Cole. She just couldn't keep it for herself. She also couldn't hide the grin on her face.

But, before she reached Sandra's room, something stopped her. Or someone...

"Now you'll listen to me, you little slut!" Grace yelled as Phoebe turned around. "You can tell whatever you want, but I have all the proofs I need. You are sleeping with _MY_ husband!"

Phoebe looked at Grace tranquilly. The feeling of jealousy and anger towards Grace faded away from her heart. "Your fiance." she said calmly and that pissed Grace off even more.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SLEEP WITH COLE AGAIN, OR YOU MIGHT NOT SEE THE LIGHT EVER AGAIN!" she screamed.

"Was that a threat?" Phoebe asked after she yawned.

"Yes, it was!" Grace screamed.

"Good." Phoebe said and walked away. But, before she walked into Sandra's room, she turned around. "By the way, Grace..." she started. "I'm not afraid of you."

---

"She said _what_?" Sandra yelled when Phoebe told her everything about last night and about Grace's threat.

"She told me something like 'if you sleep with Cole again, you won't live to see the light next morning. Why are you so shocked?" Phoebe asked when she saw the look on Sandra's face.

"Phoebe, that's a very serious threat." Sandra said.

"Not for me." Phoebe shook her head. "I mean, I'm not afraid of her anymore and besides that, she made a huge error when she threatened me that way."

"Why?"

"Because her threat sounds like 'If you sleep with Cole, you'll end up dead on that very same night. And that just can't happen, 'cause I'll be in Cole's arms that night, and there's no safest place for me than his arms." Phoebe said and smiled innocently.

Sandra smiled, too. "I _told you_ he loves you. You just didn't wanna believe it."

"I didn't wanna believe it because I didn't wanna lose myself in fantasies." Phoebe explained.

"Those weren't fantasies. I didn't lie to you when I said that Cole loves you. He really did. I knew it since the first time I saw his eyes sparkle in your presence."

"But, how didn't you know it just wasn't your imagination?"

"Do you remember of that day when Cole acted so cold to you and said to me that there can never exist a relationship between a criminal and a normal girl?" Sandra asked.

"When I cried in the hall?" Phoebe remembered.

"When you cried in his arms." Sandra corrected her. "Than he took you to your room, since you basically fell asleep in his arms. When he put you on the bed, he started crying. I saw him and knew exactly where that sorrow came from. Well, he told me he loves you."

"Even _than_?" Phoebe yelled with smile.

"Yeah." Sandra answered with a nod. "Well, that shouldn't be such a surprise to you, since you loved him than, too."

"Yes, but... I just can't believe it. I can't believe for how long we have been hiding our feelings from each other. It seems so stupid now."

"May I come in?" Cole asked and Phoebe realized that he was standing on the door of Sandra's room.

"Sure." Sandra nodded.

Cole slowly walked into the room and looked down to Phoebe. He didn't know if she still felt for him like that morning and was a little confused, since she didn't smile. He just stood a few feet away from her and watched her.

Phoebe was actually thinking about the same thing. She was scared and confused. She searched for that sparkle Sandra was talking about deep inside his eyes, but didn't manage to find it and that really scared her. So, she stared at him motionless, afraid to come near him.

"Wow." Sandra started sarcastically. "This isn't exactly a passionate situation, especially for someone who slept with another last night."

Phoebe and Cole acted like they didn't hear the comment. They were still staring at each other and couldn't say a word or do anything but stand and stare.

"Oh, for God's sakes, do I have to do _everything_ here?" Sandra asked annoyed. She pushed Phoebe in Cole's arms and put their heads together, so they had to kiss. "That's better." she said and walked out of the room.

Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and kissed her slowly to see what she will do. When Phoebe realized she's in his arms again and that he was kissing her gently, she gave in. So, she kissed him back with all the passion and love she felt. Than she found herself being slammed to a wall once again, after so many times before. But, somehow, Cole slammed her to a wall gently and she knew he was afraid to hurt her. When he unbuttoned her blouse, she stopped kissing him and grabbed his hands. She giggled when he looked at her with confused glare. "This is Sandra's room." she whispered.

Cole smiled gently. "So?" he asked.

Phoebe burst out laughing and so did Cole. They just had to laugh lately, though nothing was funny. When she stopped laughing, Phoebe tiptoed and whispered "I love you."

When Cole felt her warm breath on his neck, he panted. Than he pulled her into another passionate kiss and lifted her in the air.

Phoebe wrapped her legs around Cole's waist, but in the same time tried to put herself together. "Cole, don't do this." she pleaded.

Cole stopped kissing her and looked deep into her eyes. He slowly caressed her cheek with his hand and smiled. "You're right, baby." he said as he put her back on the ground. "But, don't worry." he warned. "You'll pay for this tonight." he said with seductive grin.

"Uh, Cole..." Phoebe started. "I kind of think that... Grace... knows about us, and..."

Cole put his finger on her lips. "Everything between me and Grace ends in a couple of hours." he said. "She has been using our baby as a pretext to keep me by her side, but not anymore. You made me see the whole new world around me and you made me see the things I never saw before. Now I realized how possessive she is."

"But still... your baby..." Phoebe tried to speak, but once again Cole cut her off.

"Our baby is not coming back, no matter if I stay with her or not. But like this, I'm happy; and like that, Grace and I are both living in a lie and neither is happy."

"I love you, Cole." Phoebe whispered.

"I know, baby. I love you, too." Cole whispered slowly.

Than, before they could do or say anything, they heard the crash downstairs and than some voices. They looked at each other in panic and Cole pulled out his gun, aimed at the door and pulled Phoebe behind him. The door opened, but it was only Kevin, so Cole didn't shoot.

"We got a situation downstairs." Kevin said, breathless. "Four men are down."

"Leslie?" Cole asked quickly and Phoebe let out a painful moan.

"And the police." Kevin said. "C'mon." he finished and stormed out of the room.

Cole turned to Phoebe and kissed her lips softly. "Listen to me, baby." he said with pain in his voice. "I love you, and I will love you, no matter what happens down there, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe screamed.

"I am going down to help my men and you are staying right here." Cole explained quickly.

"No way!" Phoebe protested. "I am the only one who can make Leslie stop!"

"I already told you something." Cole said rapidly. "I love you, Phoebe."

"I love you, too." Phoebe whispered back and Cole ran out of the room. She was, of course, planning to run after him, but she couldn't, since she heard a sound that sounded exactly like the key locking the door and she knew Cole locked her up. She screamed.

She felt an unbearable pain in her chest and kneeled on the floor. She knew that something big is gonna happen down there and desperately wanted to run out of the room and make sure that whatever happens does not happen to Cole.

Than she heard several shots and screamed in pain. She could almost see the blood spill out there, and the fact that she didn't know what was going on was killing her.

"COLE, OPEN THE DOOR!" she yelled, but nothing happened. "SOMEBODY HELP ME, I'M LOCKED UP!" she screamed with river of tears rushing down her cheeks.

Than she suddenly felt ditzy and sat on the bed to make sure she doesn't faint. She could tell that whoever she had spiritual connection with also felt ditzy, and she hoped it wasn't Cole...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey, what do U guys think? Is somebody shot? Does Phoebe really have a spiritual connection with smb.? How about the Phoebe&Cole moments? Did U like them?

I'm feeling veeeeery sleepy and exhausted and I'm going 2 sleep. When I wake up tomorrow, I wanna see looooads of reviews. Please, just review. Just few short words, nothing else. Plz!

I love you all and thank U 4 all the support. God bless U all! Love from Pheebs.


	10. Chapter 10

**If that's what it takes**

middnightblossom - Yes, I actually wanted 2 make Pheebs pregnant, but... not yet. Right now, the spiritual connection is the best option. U have no idea how much your opinion means 2 me. The best fic yet? Thnx sooo much!

PhoebelovesCole - I'm so glad U love the fic. I know that U would just love 2 see Grace shot, but I won't do that, since she's been through a lot. Poor girl. And if U wanna see if Phoebe&Cole will be happy... U'll have 2 keep reading:) Thnx 4 all the reviews. U rock!

lilchick1989 - Thnx 4 all the compliments 'bout Phoebe&Cole moments. I'm very glad U liked them. I hate Leslie as well. I mean, he didn't do anything bad, so I have the reason 2 hate him, but he's just not Cole, 'nd that's enough 4 me. Phoebe doesn't have a connection with Leslie, 'nd if U wanna see who was ditzy... read this chap 'nd review after U read it. PLEASE!

angeleyes - U think P&C moments were sweet? Thnx! That really means a lot 2 me. Every review does 'nd I truly hope U keep reviewing. By the way, I won't kill Grace, 'cause I'm kinda sorry 4 her. Of course, there'll come a moment when Cole will have 2 choose. But, will he choose Grace (4 his dead son), or Phoebe (as his heart decides). Trust me, it's gonna get nasty. But, 'till than, plz review! Blessed be...

KIHarwick - U think that there may be a parallel between the event in my fic and 7 year witch? I can't tell U if U'r right, 'nd here's why: I live in South Europe and our television (it's called "Pink") stopped showing (or whatever it's called) Charmed for 11 months (from May 2004. 'till April 2005.). 'Nd when "Pink" showed Charmed again, they did it all over again, from the season 1. Right now, we're watching season 6 again (today was the episode "Fantasies in The Flesh"). I'm really looking forward 2 see the "7 year witch" since I luv Cole more than everything else. 2 me Cole comes 1st! Please, keep reviewin', it means a lot 2 me!

sehar - I'm pretty sure U know I would never kill Cole, since U read lots of my stories 'nd are 1 of my dearest reviewers. Right now, my smile gets biggest when I see your review. I'm sooo glad U thought that this was the gr8est chap yet. P.S. I'm sorry I stopped upd8ing "Eternal Flame", but I got stuck 'nd don't know what 2 write. If U have any ideas, let me know. :)

True Love Lives Forever - U think that chapter 9 was the best, 2? Thank U soooo much! I love the way U used the word 'magical' to describe Phoebe&Cole moments 'nd I luv your reviews! I actually want 2 make Cole&Phoebe separate 4 awhile, though I don't know how that'll work, since I can't even make a chap without their kiss. Well, we'll see how it worked 4 me in this chap... 'Till than, plz review 'nd upd8 your fic, 'cuz I can't wait any longer. :P

lozzieliz - U'r addicted? Wow, didn't see that coming. Suppose that means U like the fic. Please, keep reading... 'nd reviewing, 'cuz those reviews really mean a lot 2 me!

clois4life - Wow, that was 1 of the sweetest reviews I ever got! U really think this is 1 of the gr8test fics ever? Thank U so much, those reviews really mean a lot 2 me. Please, keep reading... and reviewing. Thnx 4 such a sweet review! Blessed be...

Blue eyes6 - Phoebe certainly doesn't want Leslie back, but he will be back... in this very chap. Reed it if U wanna find out how and what will happen. :P And when U do, review and give me your opinion, since it really means a lot 2 me!

PhoebeColelovers - Of course Cole's okay. I luv d guy nd just can't kill him! Brad Kern killed him enough 4 all of us, don't U think? ;( Yes, everybody think that Phoebe's pregnant, 'cuz of d dizziness, but she's not. That, however, doesn't mean she won't be. :P Do me a biiiiiiiig favor and PLEASE REVIEW as U did so far. I luv your reviews!

Also thanks to: TVCrazed, max, charmedgirl5 and mandymoore1 for reviewing my fic. U'r the gr8est, guys. I luv U all!

Chapter 10

_Phoebe suddenly felt ditzy and sat on the bed to make sure she doesn't faint. She could tell that whoever she had spiritual connection with also felt ditzy, and she hoped it wasn't Cole..._

She leaned onto a wall as she stood up weakly. She was ditzy, frightened and scared to death, and that was hardly the good combination. But, when she thought about Cole down there, she was determined: she's gettin' down there, no matter how. So, she remembered of a technique Cole used a while ago and smiled. She took the gun from the night table and aimed at the lock. She closed her eyes and shot without even thinking about it. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard the tiny 'click' and saw the door open smoothly.

_"C'mon, Phoebe, get down there!"_ she thought to herself and ran out of the room. She ran down the hall as the sounds of gunfire got louder and louder with each second. When she reached the lobby, she saw many men shooting at each other. She eyed the room panickly to find Cole. She kept looking for few minutes, until she saw him. She sighed with relief when she saw him being alive and unharmed. Well, actually, he _did_ have a wound on his forehead.

In that moment, something happened that made her totally lose control. As Cole tried to shoot the guy that was in front of him, Leslie approached from behind and put the gun on the back of Cole's head, forcing him to drop his gun.

Phoebe felt cold chills running up her spine and she ran in the middle of the 'battlefield' without even thinking twice about it. "Leslie, don't!" she screamed as she ran towards Cole and Leslie.

Leslie recognized her voice and looked up to see Phoebe heading towards him and Cole. "Everybody, hold your fire!" he yelled and everybody stopped shooting.

"Leslie, don't shoot him!" Phoebe said as she stood in front of Leslie and Cole in (now) very quiet lobby. "Please." she added.

"What? Why?" Leslie asked.

"Because..." Phoebe started, staring in Cole's wonderful blue eyes. "Because I don't want to lose my respect for you, which I will if you kill somebody." she lied.

"Phoebe..." Cole whispered.

"Oh, Turner, save it." Leslie said. "You're just lucky _MY_ girl has a heart, so I won't shoot you." he continued. Than he whispered "But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't watch your back very carefully. Maybe I change my mind."

Cole rolled his eyes. "I was never afraid of you, Leslie." he said with brave tone and Phoebe caught herself feeling great admire for him in that moment "I'm not afraid of you now, either."

Phoebe walked in between them. She looked at Leslie. "I'll go home with you if you promise you'll never attack this place again and forget about your hate towards Cole."

"What?" Leslie asked.

"Phoebe, please, don't!" Cole yelled painfully. "Don't go." he whispered.

Leslie smiled victoriously and looked at Cole. "Did you know, Phoebe?" he started. "Did you know that the great Cole Turner has fallen in love with you!" he asked and expected for Cole to look aside and for Phoebe to yell 'What?', but neither of them did what he thought they would.

Cole just smiled weakly and Phoebe nodded slightly. "Yes, I know that." she said quickly.

"You know that?" Leslie gave her a confused gaze and Phoebe nodded again. "And you're okay with it?" he asked in shocked tone of voice.

"Yes, I'm fine with it." Phoebe replied coldly.

"I love her, Leslie, and she knows that." Cole said weakly, suppressing the tears. She was gonna leave him. He never felt more miserable in his whole life. He kept thinking about the night they spent together and all the kisses they shared and felt like his lung is disappearing, 'cause he found it hard to breath.

"Let's go home, Phoebe." Leslie said.

Than he looked at Phoebe, who immediately looked aside, so he wouldn't see the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Than she met Cole's gaze and it broke her. She fell on her knees, stuck her head in her hands and cried. She didn't care if Leslie could see her or not. She simply didn't care.

Than Cole kneeled next to Phoebe and hugged her as he looked up at Leslie, who was obviously too confused to say anything. Phoebe hugged Cole back and rested her head on his chest. "I love you." she whispered. "Don't forget that."

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Leslie yelled. "Aren't you happy to go home?" he asked, looking down at Phoebe. "Honey, we'll have our normal lives back." But, Phoebe didn't even move when he said that. Her head was still on Cole's muscular chest and his strong arms were still around her. She felt warm, safe and protected and she never wanted to let go.

"No, Leslie." she said in a voice just above the whisper. "I'm not happy to go home." she confessed. "But, I will be if you promise you'll leave this place and Cole alone."

"Okay, Phoebe, I promise." Leslie said and outstretched a hand for Phoebe to get up.

Phoebe looked at Cole whose face was covered in tears. "Bye, baby." she whispered. "I love you. Don't forget me."

"Forget you?" Cole asked, trying hard not to break completely. "Never. I'll always think about you. I promise that every thought of mine will be with you."

Phoebe brushed his wet cheek gently and than accepted Leslie's hand. He pulled her up from the ground and smiled. "We're going home, sweetie." Leslie whispered excitedly. "Everything's gonna be just fine, you'll see..."

Phoebe let herself to be dragged off to the front door by Leslie. When he opened the door, Phoebe took a final glance at Cole who was still kneeling on the ground. He saw her lips form the words _'I love you'_ and he smiled weakly. "I love you, too." he whispered.

That's when the door closed.

The whole Mansion was silent. Kevin was looking worriedly at his broken brother without knowing what to do. "Everybody, back to their positions. Gabriel, call Tina to take care of the wounded ones." he ordered. Than he looked up the stairs and saw Sandra standing there with her mouth covered with her hand and many tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you stop him, you bastard!" Sandra screamed and her scream echoed through all house. "You could've stopped him!"

"Sandra..." Kevin started.

"Give that crap to someone else, Kevin!" Sandra yelled. "Nothing you say will make Cole or Phoebe feel any better at the moment!"

"You're right." Kevin agreed. "You're so right." Sandra rolled her eyes and stormed to her room without a word.

"Cole..." Kevin started.

"I don't blame you, but I would really appreciate if you would leave me alone, Kev." Cole said and got up from the ground. "I'll be in my room. Make sure nobody disturbs me."

"How long are you planning to stay there?" Kevin asked.

"Forever." Cole answered emotionless and headed towards his room...

---

Two months has passed, though it didn't seem like they did. In the Mansion, everything remained the same - Cole was feeling terrible and barely spoke to anyone. Kevin stopped him from doing any of their jobs, 'cuz he didn't want for Cole to get a weapon in his hands. It wasn't really possible, but Kevin still thought that Cole may commit a suicide, and, of course, he couldn't take the risk.

Sandra wasn't talking to Kevin at all and didn't miss an opportunity to say out loud "If Phoebe was here, things wouldn't be like this at all...". Of course, that was her revenge, since she blamed him for everything that happened.

"Cole?" Sandra asked as she slowly opened the door of his room. She saw him holding the piece of paper in his shaky hands. He looked pretty vulnerable, especially for a strong and muscular man as he was. "What's that?" she asked as she looked at the paper.

"Sixty days." Cole said with raspy voice. "It has been sixty days 'till I last saw her. Sixty long days of silence. Sixty days of emptiness."

"I'm sorry." Sandra whispered and took the piece of paper from his hands. She recognized Phoebe's writing. It formed three beautiful words, _"I love you"_. "When did she write this?"

"Before she left." Cole said. "She told me to keep it, so I'd have something hers if she ever... goes away." he whispered and closed his eyes in regret and pain.

"It's like she knew she'd go."

"She did." Cole said and Sandra stared blankly at him. "We talked about Leslie and we knew that... we knew that he would come and try to take her away."

"Oh, my..." Sandra started.

"Do you know what I said then?" Cole cut her off. "I SAID THAT I'LL FIGHT 'TILL MY LAST BREATH TO KEEP HER BY MY SIDE!" he yelled.

"You couldn't possibly..." Sandra started.

"Yes, I could. I could kill Leslie!" Cole cut her off once again. "I cared more about my life than about her happiness!"

"Well, she would never be happy if you died."

"Maybe, but there was a possibility of us both surviving! We could be happy right now!"

"Well, it's not only her happiness that matters. You aren't happy, either." Sandra complained.

"You are so missing the point." Cole said. "Look... I'm a strong man, you know me." he started and Sandra nodded slightly. "And you know that I can't break easily and when I do, that can't distract me for long."

"Yes, but..."

"So, if I'm acting like this for two months, how do you think Phoebe feels?" Cole cut her off for the third time. "She has always been vulnerable and rather weak, though she doesn't show it to everyone." he said. "But, she did show it to me. She must be sick from all the pain she feels and it ALL MY FAULT!" Cole yelled.

"No." Sandra shook her head quickly. "It's all Kevin's fault. He could shoot Leslie with ease, but he didn't. Than son of a bitch didn't do a thing."

"You're wrong. You're blaming him only because you feel like there must be a person that is responsible and it's easiest for you to blame him. But he couldn't shoot Leslie, because everyone would start shooting and Phoebe and I wouldn't be safe."

Sandra was about to say something, but than she stopped. "Yeah." she said slowly. "Yeah, that kind of makes sense."

---

"Although she'll say she's not hungry, we should probably call Phoebe." Paige said to her oldest sister.

"Probably? We should defiantly call her to come down here and eat. If she doesn't want, we'll get her out of her room anyway. Phoebe, the lunch is ready!" Piper yelled from the hall.

"I'm not hungry!" Phoebe yelled back. It was in fact true. She wasn't hungry at all.

Piper and Paige exchanged the worried looks and headed upstairs to her room. Piper gently knocked on the door. "Can we come in?" she asked worriedly.

Phoebe sighed. So she was gonna have to confront with her sisters. "Sure." she said.

Piper and Paige walked in her room. They were really doing their best to hide their worried looks and the fact that they were dying to know what's happening to her. "Phoebe..." Piper started slowly. "What's going on?"

Phoebe wanted to say something, but she stopped. If she spoke _his_ name, she wouldn't be able to take it. She would break into pieces if Paige and Piper forced her to go through everything that happened between her and Cole all over again. "I'm just not hungry, that's all." she lied.

"You haven't eaten anything for over a day!" Piper said with shocked stare.

"Can I ask you a question?" Paige interrupted.

"Yeah." Phoebe said.

"Are you pregnant?" Paige asked and Phoebe felt like an electric shock ran through her body.

She jumped from the bed and yelled "What?"

"Well, you're acting a lot like you're pregnant and... well...Leslie would be happy." Paige said.

"Leslie... right." Phoebe whispered. She knew that the possibility of her being pregnant was not very big, since she didn't sleep with Leslie since she got back from the Mansion, and wouldn't be that stupid not to notice that she's pregnant for two months.

"Well, Leslie is the father... right?" Piper asked worriedly.

Phoebe looked in the deep eyes of her sister and realized that se can't lie to her. "No." she whispered. "Leslie and I... Well, we didn't sleep together ever since he... _rescued me_."

"Good." Paige said. "Than there's no possibility of you being pregnant."

"It's a very small possibility." Phoebe whispered to herself.

"What the hell does that mean?" Paige asked.

"I... I just can't talk about it." Phoebe whispered as few tears escaped her eyes. "It's too painful. I can't."

Piper kneeled next to Phoebe and brushed her golden hair away from her face. "Honey?" she whispered. "Did those criminals do something to you?"

Suddenly, a river of tears burst out of Phoebe's eyes and she hugged her sister as she moaned painfully. The pain was following her everywhere. "Can you tell us about it?" Piper asked.

"It just hurts. It hurts when I talk and it hurts when I breathe!" Phoebe yelled.

"Those sons of bitches!" Paige yelled. "They..." she started.

"No!" Phoebe cut her off. "They didn't hurt me at all." she said. "At least not physically."

"They didn't?" Paige was clearly surprised. "Than what's up?"

"I LOVE HIM!" Phoebe yelled. "I lost the love of my life. I love him like I never loved anyone before! And I lost him."

"Oh, my God..." Piper whispered as she began to understand what's with Phoebe.

"You had a fight with Les?" Paige asked.

Piper shook her head and gave Paige the _look_. "She's not talking about Leslie." she said. "Phoebe is talking about somebody else." she finished and Paige raised her eyebrows.

"Well, are you?" Paige asked as she looked repoachingly in Phoebe's direction.

"I'm talking about Cole." Phoebe whispered painfully.

"Turner?" Paige yelled with surprised stare. Phoebe didn't answer anything and Paige immediately took it as a 'yes'. "This is not happening." she mumbled.

"Phoebe..." Piper started.

"I know everything you're about to say and, please... save it." Phoebe cut her off. "I know he's a criminal and I know he killed people. And you may think he has no heart, but... he does."

"I never said that." Piper said calmly. "All I'm saying is that criminals often go and seduce the young and innocent girl like you that has no experience in the life."

"He didn't seduce me." Phoebe said, but Paige just hissed and Piper raised an eyebrow.

"No, I suppose that you fell in love with him on the first sight and ran and kissed him as soon as he kidnapped you." Paige said. "C'mon, Phoebe, get a grip!"

"Well... I guess not, but..." Phoebe couldn't find the right words that would express her feelings for Cole and everything that happened between the two of them. "Maybe he seduced me." she admitted. "But, I did the same to him."

"Oh, please!" Paige started again. "Phoebe, he is a _criminal_. He has thousands of sexy whores around him that are all very willing to hop in bed with him. Now, why would he trouble himself with conquering you, unless he needs you for something?"

"I... I don't know."

---

So, what do U guys think? I need a lot of reviews! Please, review! Flames and feedback always welcome! Please, review! Just click the 'submit review' label and write your comment. It doesn't have 2 be long. Just few words. Thnx in advance:P


	11. Chapter 11

**If that's what it takes**

Guys, sorry 4 not replying 2 your reviews this time, but I promise I will in the next chap. I'm having a headache and I just can't respond 2 every review. Please, don't hate me:)

Chapter 11

Phoebe woke up and immediately felt the feeling of guilt run up her spine as she saw Leslie sleeping next to her. Of course, they didn't sleep together, they just slept next to each other, but she still felt guilty. Once again, she desired to feel Cole's presence around her, but that just wasn't possible. As the minutes past and she kept feeling the guilt getting bigger and bigger, she became aware that it wasn't only Leslie's presence that made her feel guilty. The way she was thinking did, too. What Paige told her a week ago made her think about Cole in a different way. _"Phoebe, he is a criminal. He has thousands of sexy whores around him that are all very willing to hop in bed with him. Now, why would he trouble himself with conquering you, unless he needs you for something?"_. Those words lingered in her ears. _"Maybe she is right."_ Phoebe thought. _"Cole did need me to give him the tape. And he also wanted to bed me, so I wouldn't be different than the others. I knew that in the beginning, but love blinded me. Maybe he made fun of me behind my back and I failed to notice."_

"Are you up?" she heard Leslie's voice behind her. She remembered of the morning she woke up next to Cole and realized that he asked her the very same question with the exact same words. As those words reached her minds, her eyes filled with tears.

"Uh, yeah." Phoebe answered as she quickly wiped her tears away.

Leslie sighed. "Phoebe, are you crying?" he asked.

"Me?" Phoebe surprisingly asked. "No, of course not. I just have something in my eye."

"Right." Leslie said sarcastically. "You seem to forget how well I know you. I know you're crying; and don't think I haven't noticed your absence and sadness these days. It all makes me wonder if that has anything to do with Turner." he said and made her roll to his side, so she would have to look in his eyes.

"What?" Phoebe asked. She did her best to try to hide her fear and panic. "Cole? No!"

Leslie sighed heavily. "I've noticed how much you care about him when we were in the Mansion for the last time. For God's sakes, you saved his life."

"He was my only friend there." Phoebe said. "He saved me from the guy that tried to rape me, from a shot, from a snake and from one very pissed fiancé. The least I could do is save his life once."

"He saved you from _what_?" Leslie asked.

"Never mind, long story." Phoebe said quickly. "The point is that I owe him much. He saved my life for too many times. And when you were about to shoot him, it was time for me to return the favor."

"He saved your life only because he fell for you badly." Leslie stubbornly said.

Phoebe shook her head slightly. "I don't think so." she said. "Because he saved me for the first time on the night they took me to the Mansion. He certainly wasn't in love with me than. He had no time to fall in love with me."

"Have you ever heard about love on the first sight?" Leslie asked. "Actually, I'm beginning to wonder if you _felt _it."

"Les, I'm _not_ in love with Cole." Phoebe said. He really annoyed her.

"Than what were those tears for?" Leslie asked. "Do you think I didn't see the way you cuddled up in Turner's arms and cried there silently?"

This time, Phoebe remained silent. The memories of the day when she left Cole were flashing before her eyes and she couldn't stand all the pain. She felt few tears escaping her eyes and didn't do anything to hide it. Leslie saw her cry and realized he's right.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked quietly as he felt his heart breaking.

Phoebe just nodded. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "You didn't deserve this, Leslie. But... it's just... you know very well that I never loved you. And when I met Cole... he changed my life."

"It's not your fault." Leslie whispered back and shook his head. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I was never man enough to make you love me."

"No!" Phoebe yelled. She was very shocked by the way Leslie spoke. "That's not true. I'm the one that usually falls for the bad guy." she said with light smile. "And I want you to know that I'm proud on you, because you're one of the good guys."

"What difference does it make if you don't love me?" Leslie asked.

"Leslie, you'll find somebody who'll love you." Phoebe said. "That's just not me. And I know that now it seems to you like the world is ending, but it's not. You'll move on."

"Will I?" Leslie asked, but than saw the sarcastic look on Phoebe's face, so he decided to do the 'goodbye' thing without a drama.

"You will." Phoebe said in 'discussion-is-over' tone.

"Do you want to see him?" Leslie asked and Phoebe knew that he was talking about Cole. The smile spread across her face and tears appeared in her eyes again.

"More than anything." Phoebe whispered.

"Fine." Leslie said with a quick nod and he made a grimace that he strongly believed looks like a smile.

---

By the time Phoebe got to the Mansion, it was the night. She was carefully moving through the dark, towards the front door. As she reached the door, she opened it as quietly as she could. Since no one was around, she slowly sneaked up the main stairs and turned to left hall.

Before she expected it, she was standing in front of the door of Cole's room. She took a deep breath and silently opened the door. But, she really didn't expect to see what she saw.

She saw Grace and Cole cuddled up in the bed. Grace's head was resting on Cole's chest and Phoebe suddenly felt like somebody threw a pile of stones at her heart. "This is not possible." she whispered and did her best to suppress the tears. Than she looked at Cole's hand better and what she saw has almost made her faint. Cole had a _wedding ring _on his wedding finger. Though Grace's hands were not visible, it could only mean one thing - they got married.

Phoebe let out a painful moan and it somehow woke Cole up. She sat up in the bed and looked to the door. When he saw Phoebe there, he couldn't believe it. So, he pinched himself to make sure he's not dreaming. That's when he noticed the expression on Phoebe's face and became aware of the fact that Grace was sleeping next to him. "Phoebe..." he whispered slowly and got up from the bed. He was only wearing boxers.

Phoebe just raised her arm in front of her as a 'shut-up' sign. "Save it, Cole." she whispered. back and took a few steps backwards, so she would stay beyond his reach.

"Phoebe, I swear..." Cole started again.

"Don't swear." Phoebe cut him off with cold voice. She looked deep in his eyes. When Cole saw the hurt look in her eyes, he realized he's done it... again.

"Baby..."

"Isn't your baby your dear _wife_?" Phoebe asked and turned around. She quickly burst out of the hall and down the main stairs. Than she ran out of the Mansion and sat in her car. But, before she could leave, Cole ran out and stood in front of her car.

"Would you just listen to me?" he yelled.

"No, and if you don't move out of the way, I'm gonna run you over!" Phoebe screamed.

"Go ahead!" Cole snapped.

Phoebe let the anger take control over her actions. Before she realized when she's doing, she hit Cole with the car and he fell aside on the grass. "COLE!" Phoebe screamed and ran out. He was still conscience. "God, I'm so sorry..." she cried.

Cole reached out to touch her face. "I chose this way." he whispered. "Now at least you're gonna have to listen to me."

"Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" Phoebe asked with panic in her voice as she carefully studied every part of Cole's muscular body.

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing." Cole said as he slowly got up from the ground. His leg _did_ hurt, but he had no intension of showing any sign of weakness in front of Phoebe.

"Yes, Cole, you hurt me." Phoebe said painfully. "And I'm not planning to forgive you. Since you look fine to me, I'm gonna leave now."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Cole said as he grabbed her elbow. Phoebe angrily spun around and he used the opportunity to slam her up against her car and clench her wrists, so that she can't use her hands for any kind of action. He used his free hand to lustfully run down every curve of Phoebe's body. "Kiss me, Phoebe." he whispered.

"Screw you, Cole." Phoebe answered coldly, though she felt chills running up her spine as he touched her body.

"Not an option." Cole whispered seductively and bent down, so the distance between their lips was only one inch.

Phoebe couldn't help it anymore. She gave in and kissed him. Than she felt him letting go of her wrists and wrapping his strong arms around her waist. She ran her hands over his bare chest and shoulders and realized that she's getting swept away by lust and desire. She took off her shirt and threw it aside, and than did the same with her jeans.

Cole opened the door of her car and gently pushed her on the back seat. Than he bent over her and gently started kissing her body as he took off the rest of her clothes and gently made love to the only woman he ever loved...

---

Phoebe woke up next morning and gently opened her eyes to find herself sleeping on the back seat of her car covered with two blankets. She remembered of the last night and smiled slightly.

"I guess that the smile means that you're not sorry for what we did." Cole said from the driver's seat as he turned around to look at Phoebe.

"Well, everybody does stupid things once in a while." Phoebe said as she sat up.

"You might wanna put your clothes back on." Cole said as he handed her clothes to her. "You don't wanna be seen like that, do you?"

Phoebe shook her head and quietly took her clothes to dress up. As she put back on her shirt, she realized that Cole's staring at her like he was hypnotized "What you lookin' at?" she asked.

"I'm just coming to conclusion that you're even more beautiful on this sunlight that's shining through your car windows than you are at night, if that's even possible." Cole said.

"What does that have to do with my body?" Phoebe asked in desperate attempt to get his eyes off her body.

"Nothing." Cole replied. "The way I'm staring at your body is supposed to give you the clue of how incredibly sexy you are."

"Yeah, and the way I'm staring at your ring is supposed to give you the clue of how incredibly married you are." Phoebe said coldly. She buttoned her jeans and got out of the car. Than she opened the front door and pulled Cole out of the car. She pressed her lips against his one more time and than pulled back. "Goodbye, Cole." she whispered.

"Wait... _WHAT_?" Cole yelled when he realized that she's about to leave. "Goodbye? Why are you leaving?"

Phoebe pointed at his ring finger and grinned sarcastically.

"But, doesn't last night mean anything to you?" Cole asked with sound of panic in his voice.

"It means everything to me." Phoebe said truthfully. "But yet nobody hurt me like you did yesterday."

"Hurt you? How did I hurt you? Why didn't you just tell me..."

"I don't mean physically." Phoebe said quickly and blushed slightly. "I mean psychically. I was never this hurt before and that ring is killing me."

"Well, than I'll..."

"Goodbye, Cole." Phoebe cut him off. She gently kissed his lips one last time. "Take care, baby. I love you." she whispered and left before Cole realized how much he hurt her.

---

"Cole... what's wrong?" Sandra asked next morning when she saw Cole sitting on the main stairs and staring at the front door.

"Everything." Cole answered shortly.

"What do you mean?" Sandra asked. "What happened?"

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me or something?" Cole asked in attempt to make Sandra leave, since he really didn't feel like talking to anybody.

"For marrying Grace?" Sandra asked. "Yeah, I was 'till now. Right now I'm more interested in finding out why are you so miserable."

"Phoebe was here." Cole said quickly.

"WHAT?"

"She saw me and Grace in bed together and... well... it wasn't pretty."

"Oh, my God..." Sandra said. Than they were quiet fore a couple of minutes. "It's not like I'm glad for what happened, but you deserved it." she concluded.

Cole just shot an angry glare at her. He knew that he deserved it for marrying Grace, but he didn't really wanna hear it from somebody else. "Maybe I deserved it..." he whispered. "But she didn't. She was so hurt, Sandy."

"You really are a bastard, you know." Sandra said slowly.

Cole nodded. In that moment, Kevin got out of his room and saw his brother in the hall. "Hey, bro. Where's Phoebe?" he asked.

Cole spun around as well as Sandra. "Where's who?" he asked. "How do you know she was here?"

"I saw you two kissing in front of the Mansion last night." Kevin said and Sandra raised her eyebrows at Cole. "You were half-naked." he added with the grin.

"Yeah, well, that was last night." Cole said.

"When did Phoebe leave, Cole?" Sandra asked with very serious tone of voice.

"This morning." Cole confessed.

Sandra closed her eyes angrily. "I should have known." she whispered. "You men are all just the same!" she started yelling.

"Why is that?" Cole asked.

"WHY IS THAT?" Sandra asked. "Maybe because you slept with her and than let her go in the morning! Did you even try to stop her? I bet you didn't, cause all you wanna do is sleep with her!"

"How dare you say that?" Cole yelled as he got up from the stairs. "I love her!"

"If you love her as much as you claim to, you wouldn't just screw her and than let her go in the morning! You wouldn't even marry Grace, if you loved Phoebe!"

"Sandra, you know that you're wrong." Kevin said and tried to calm her down.

"No... She's right." Cole whispered. "She is completely right."

---

"Phoebe?" Paige asked as Phoebe walked into the Manor that morning. She looked exhausted. "Where have you been?"

"You were right, Paige." Phoebe said with watery eyes as she plopped herself down in the chair. "You were right all along."

"I was right about what?"

"About Cole." Phoebe whispered painfully and Paige hissed. "He was just using me all along. As soon as I left him, he got married to some blond bitch."

"I know you hate to hear this, but... I told you so." Paige said.

Phoebe got up from the chair and hugged Paige. It has been a long time since she hugged one of her sisters for the last time. It felt good. "Thank you for warning me." Phoebe whispered. "Too bad I didn't listen to you."

"Hey, what are sisters for? I tried to confront you and now I'll try to comfort you, okay?" Paige asked and Phoebe nodded with smile.

"Hey, no fair!" Piper complained as she walked into the kitchen. "No sister moments without me!"

"Phoebe is heartbroken and needs a comfortation." Paige explained.

"Well, I got the perfect cure for that." Piper said cheerfully. "Sister day!" she yelled and Phoebe and Paige smiled. "Paige, go get the movies while I make a popcorns." she uttered. "And you..." she turned to Phoebe. "Go to the living room and turn on the TV. You can also go to the attic and see if you can find any of our old picture albums."

"Okay." Phoebe agreed and walked away to the attic...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I just can't seem to put Phoebe and Cole together for longer than 24 hours, can I? I don't know about u guyz, but 2 me it seems like they're gonna have a hard time coming. I'm _really_ testing your patience, aren't I? What do U think? What do U want 2 happen next? Flames and feedback ALWAYS welcome! Oh, and what do U think about sister moments?

P.S. I celebrated my birthday few days ago! I want the reviews as a present from u!

P.P.S. Please, don't hate me 4 separating P&C apart again. I promise that they're gonna have some very magical moments in later chaps.

P.P.P.S. I'm gonna reach the 100th review with this chap (I have 98 now), so I'm using this opportunity 2 than U all for love and support! I totally love U guys! Thanks 4 reviewing this fic and making it possible 4 me 2 keep writing. I love U all!


	12. Chapter 12

**If that's what it takes**

Chapter 12

"Phoebe, you've got mail!" Piper yelled from the front door as she walked in the Manor with a few letters in her hands. "Actually..." she said as she took a glance at every letter "They're all for you."

"Just throw them away." Phoebe said with raspy voice. She was sitting in the living room and playing with Wyatt. Wyatt was trying to grab her long, golden hair with his little hands and giggled every time she pulled her hair away.

"Why?" Piper asked in surprising tone as she walked in the living room.

"They're from Cole." Phoebe said with a painful sigh.

"How do you know?" Piper asked.

"I just do." Phoebe replied. "He wouldn't let go of me that easily. I mean, he still needs the little tape, right?"

Piper looked at her younger sister and kneeled next to her. "Look, Pheebs..." she started. "I... I don't really think that Cole keeps looking for you just because of that tape. And I know that what Paige said makes a lot of sense, but I think that Paige doesn't believe in what she said, either. She said it only because she wants you to be safe, and we all know that there are no chances of you being safe next to a criminal."

"No, Paige is totally right, Piper." Phoebe said. "Cole was using me all along. I mean, he married that bloody blond as soon as I left and when I came back, he slept with me instead of giving me the explanation. That's why I believe that what Paige said is true."

Piper shook her head. "No, that's not why you believe that what Paige said is true. You believe in it because it's the only reasonable explanation for Cole's behavior in your mind. It's whole lot easier for you to realize that Cole didn't love you all along than to accept the fact that he still loves you and married that bitch for hell knows what reason."

"That's not true." Phoebe quickly said.

"You know it is." Piper said. "And you have two options: first one is to completely forget about Cole and everything he did, and start dating again; the second one is to open this letter, read it out loud and than think about what are you going to do."

"Why are you doing this?" Phoebe asked softly. "Why are you defeating the criminal that you never met? I mean, you certainly don't know if he loves me or not and you said a minute ago that I can never be safe with him. So, why are you defending him?"

"I can see that you're not happy without him, even if you try to act like you are. You've been with us for three months. A month ago, you went to him and came back next morning even more miserable that before. Sister day didn't help at all, since you kept thinking about him. And now you're trying to deny his love as well as yours. That's just not good."

"What about the safety part?" Phoebe asked.

"If he loves you, he'll keep you safe." Piper concluded. "And I'm not defending him, I'm just inspiring you to fight for your love. Especially if you feel that he is your true love." she finished and picked one of the letters from her hands. "Shall we?" she asked as she handed the letter to Phoebe.

Phoebe sighed heavily and took the letter from Piper's hands. She opened it with shaky hands and read it out loud. "Meet me in front of _the club_ on Friday at 9 P.M. Please, don't be late."

"That's it?" Piper asked. "How do you know it's from Cole, anyway?" Piper asked.

"I would recognize his handwriting anywhere." Phoebe said without getting her eyes off the letter. "Besides, the fact that he wrote _the club_ and that he didn't sign the letter speak for themselves. He didn't wanna risk it if the letter got to the wrong hands."

"But, he didn't write what club it is. How are you supposed to know which club you're supposed to go into? There are million clubs in San Francisco!"

"I know which club it is." Phoebe said in low voice. "And it's not in San Francisco at all."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked. "Just do me a favor and repeat what the letter says."

"Meet me in front of _the club_ on Friday at 9 P.M. Please, don't be late." Phoebe read again.

"Phoebe, today's Friday!" Piper yelled and Phoebe quickly spun around and took a quick glance at the clock. "And it's 8 P.M." she continued. "Can we make it 'till nine?"

"We can try." Phoebe said with the smile and they ran outside and headed towards Piper's jeep...

---

"It's 9:30, bro." Kevin said to Cole who was impatiently standing at the empty street and nervously looking at the distance in hope to see a car heading towards them. "She stood you out, man. Face it."

"No, here she comes." Cole pointed at the red jaguar that was heading towards them. But, the jaguar just passed by and Cole closed his eyes painfully.

"Yeah, right." Kevin mocked. "You said that for the last four vehicles as well. You'll just have to realize that they're not coming."

Cole nodded painfully. "You're probably right. Let's go inside." he said and they walked into the club.

Just a minute or two after they walked in, Piper parked her jeep in front of the club and got out with Phoebe. "I hate the damn traffic. We're almost forty minutes late." he complained.

"He went." Phoebe said as the tears appeared in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to deny the fact that she was desperate to see Cole, it didn't work, so she finally admitted it to herself. But, now it was too late. He wasn't there.

"No, he didn't. He's probably inside. I mean, I seriously doubt that he would just leave like that after twenty letters." Piper said and grabbed her sister's hand. "C'mon, let's go inside and look for him."

"I don't really think that you should leave your car like that." Phoebe said. "This place is full of criminals and we can't afford ourselves to buy the new one, you know."

"Yeah, but you can't just go in there alone. Just like you said, the place is full of criminals."

"Don't worry." Phoebe said and took the knife out of her pocket. "I'll be fine."

Piper sighed. "Okay. I'll wait for you right here. If you don't see Cole around, come outside as quick as possible, got it?"

"Yeah." Phoebe said. "Got it."

Than she walked inside the club...

The place was as crowded as it could be and everybody was either dancing or sitting at the bar and drinking. Than she looked at the stage and saw the strippers doing a lap dance. "Jesus Christ, Cole." Phoebe whispered. "Where the hell did you bring me to?"

At once, a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and she dropped the knife from fear. Than the man that grabbed spoke. "Well, well, well, look what we have here!" he yelled to make everybody hear him. "You're not the kind of girl that's roaming around the clubs like these everyday." he continued and his arms slipped under her shirt.

"NO!" Phoebe yelled in panic. "PLEASE, HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" she yelled, but all the men seemed to enjoy the _show_ too much to help her. "COLE!" Phoebe screamed.

When they heard somebody scream Cole's name, Kevin and Cole turned around and looked at the distant part of the club where a man tried to kiss Phoebe and she fought like a wild beast against it. Cole got up from the table and grabbed the shotgun from the hands of a man that was standing next to him. He stormed to the man and Phoebe. He aimed at the man and whole club got quiet. "Let her go." he said in very serious tone. "Now."

The man pushed Phoebe into Cole's arms and gave him a fake smile. "She's all yours." he said quickly. "Just don't shoot me, man."

"Get out of here." Cole said and the man ran away. Everybody looked at him leave disappointedly and than got back to what they were previously doing. Cole looked at Phoebe and smiled. "Phoebe..." he whispered.

Phoebe suddenly ran into his arms and hugged him as strong as she could. She placed her head on his chest and whispered "Thank you."

"No, baby..." he said as he wrapped his strong arms around her trembling body. "This was all my fault. I shouldn't have made you come here in the first place. Are you okay?" he asked.

Phoebe quickly nodded as she looked up to him. Than she saw Kevin next to Cole. "Hi, Kev." she said.

"Hi, kid." Kevin replied. "Did you come here by yourself?" he asked.

"Oh, my God, I totally forgot about Piper!" Phoebe remembered and Cole just stared at her blankly. "She's my sister, she came with me." she explained.

"Well, let's go outside and see her." Cole said and walked her out without letting go of her hand. They walked outside and saw Piper standing next to her car. She smiled when she saw them.

"I told you he didn't go." she said to Phoebe. Than she walked over to Cole and outstretched her hand. "Piper Halliwell. Phoebe's older sister." she smiled.

Cole was taken aback by her urbanity. "Cole Turner." he said and they shook hands. "Phoebe's..." he started and than looked at Phoebe who smiled at him like an angel "Life saver." he finished.

"Well, I'm gonna go now and you two need to resolve your... couple issues." Piper said. Than she looked at Cole. "Take a good care of her." she said and he nodded. Than she went to her car and drove off.

"Look, Phoebe..." Cole started, but Phoebe put a finger on his lips.

"Shhhh..." she whispered gently. "You don't have to explain anything." she said and than ran her fingers through his hair. "I know you love me. Thanks to Piper."

Cole was looking at her with his deep blue eyes and when she finished, he gently grabbed her finger and moved it away from his lips. Than he bent down and gently kissed her lips. He couldn't believe how much he missed the softness and tenderness of her beautiful pink lips and as soon as he felt her hips on his, he felt like electricity ran through his body and filled him with positive energy. He leaned in and deepened the kiss.

Phoebe ran one of her hands through his hair again and wrapped another one around his neck. Her love for Cole took her breath away and made her feel things that she only felt while she was with him. She felt like her skin is burning under his hands that were gliding down the smooth skin of her back. She kept her eyes closed as he kept kissing her. She knew that if she opened them, she'll find herself back in a cruel reality where the man she was kissing was married and completely forbidden for her. Than she felt a warm tear gliding down her cheek.

"Phoebe?" Cole pulled away when he felt Phoebe's wet tear on his cheek. "My God, you are crying." he said as he saw few more tears escaping her eyes. "What is it, baby?"

"Baby..." Phoebe repeated his words in a whisper. "I wish we could stay this way forever." she confessed. "I wish I could spend all my life in your arms, but that just..." she stopped because she couldn't find the right words to express what she felt. "I'm scared, Cole."

Before Cole could speak, they heard some very weird noises behind them and both looked in direction it came from. "C'mon." Cole said as he grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Where are you taking me?" Phoebe asked as they started walking down one road.

"To the Mansion." he said and she stopped "Unless you have a problem with that." he added.

"I just... I just can't go there." Phoebe said quickly. "There are so many memories that stop me from going there. Besides, your _wife_ is probably gonna kill me if she sees me with you."

"I don't give a damn about what she thinks." Cole said in rude tone.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled in reproaching tone of voice. "She is your wife. You should have thought of that before you asked her to marry you! Besides, she's been through a hell of a lot and she didn't deserve to be treated like that!"

"What, so you're gonna defend Grace now?" Cole yelled in disbelief. "Have you ever thought about how I feel in my marriage? I feel like she's drowning me slowly!"

"I repeat, you should have thought of that before you asked her to marry you!" Phoebe yelled back angrily.

"I didn't know how I would feel in the marriage before I actually got married, that's insane!"

"So you decided to get married just to see how it would feel like, ha?" Phoebe snapped.

"Yeah, maybe I did!" Cole yelled. What he just said was a pure lie, but he yelled just to make Phoebe angrier. Sometimes she got on his nerves badly because she knew just how to do it. She knew exactly what pissed him off and just kept pissing him off more and more.

"You are such a bastard!" Phoebe screamed and turned to leave.

"Phoebe." Cole grabbed her elbow and spun her around. His first intention was to kiss her, but she seemed to know that he wanted to do that, so she put one of her hands on his chest, to pull away and the other one on his lips. Than she pressed her forehead against his chest and sighed heavily. "I love you." Cole whispered.

"I know, but... you're sometimes such an idiot." Phoebe replied.

"And you sometimes get on my nerves so badly that I wish to strangle you with my own hands." Cole said and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Right back at ya." Phoebe smiled without taking her forehead off his chest. "Cole?"

"What?" Cole asked as he gently stroked her head and than brushed the top of her head with his warm lips.

"I love you too." Phoebe said and Cole's smile grew. "I always did." she added and finally forced herself to look at his beautiful blue eyes.

Cole placed a light kiss on her lips and her cheek. "I know." he whispered. "You're my baby girl and the love that unites us is stronger than any Grace or Manor that exist. I'm not gonna loose you, Phoebe. You're the only worthy thing in my empty life."

Phoebe stared in his eyes while he was speaking and when he finished, she realized that she couldn't live a day without him anymore. "Your life is far from empty." she spoke after a couple of minutes. Than she jumped in his arms and kissed his lustfully. Cole knew that he was supposed to stop her from seducing his again, but he just couldn't help it. Her appearance itself seduced his mind and heart. He raised her in his arms and moved out of the road into the forest. He pressed her against a tree and tried not to do anything that may cause him or her to decide to sleep with another, since he knew that in the morning she'll blame him for using her again. So, he just gently caressed her neck as he kissed her, but she started unbuttoning his shirt and he lost it. He took off her blouse and her skirt and when he began to kiss her half-naked body, something screamed in Phoebe's head, telling her that they should stop it while they can. "Cole..." she whispered through her pants "Please... don't..."

Cole stopped kissing her and looked at her beautiful eyes. He kissed her lips gently. "Don't be afraid, baby." he whispered in her ear. "You know I'm not gonna hurt you."

"It's not you." Phoebe said truthfully. "It's this place. It's really giving me creeps. I think we should get out of here... something doesn't feel right."

Cole suddenly realized what she's talking about. They stepped into the Deadly Forest. "Phoebe, we're in..." he started.

"The Deadly Forest, I know." Phoebe cut him off. She quickly picked up her clothes and slipped her hand in Cole's. "Let's get out of here." she said.

Cole nodded and pulled her back to the abandoned road thay were on a few minutes before. He couldn't help but stare when he realized that Phoebe was only wearing her underwear, which was by the way very sexy one. "May I ask you for a favor?" Cole asked.

"Uh, yeah." Phoebe replied and realized that it definatly had to do with the way she was dressed.

"Can you give me your clothes, so I can dress you up?" Cole asked with seductive grin spread across his beautiful face.

Phoebe smiled back and walked over to him. "Are you trying to seduce me, Cole Turner?" she asked and pretended to be disgusted.

Cole pulled her into his arms and bent down to her face. "What do you think?" he asked and grabbed her clothes from her hands. "Turn around." he whispered and she did as she was told. He slowly and gently put her blouse back on without missing an opportunity to kiss every inch of her body meanwhile. Than he crouched and ran his hands down Phoebe's bare legs. He slowly took her skirt and put it back on her. He kissed her calf once again and stood back up. "I'd much rather say that you are the one that's seducing me here." Cole said.

Phoebe smiled innocently. "You're good at flattering." she concluded. Than Cole pulled her into the passionate kiss and attempted to take her blouse off again, but Phoebe stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Not that good." she whispered and kissed him again.

"No, we have to get out of here." Cole stopped kissing her and finally caught up with his senses. "C'mon..." he said and grabbed Phoebe's hand...

---

"NO!" Grace kept screaming at Cole and almost whole Manor gathered in the living room to witness the scene. "I'm not having that little slut in my house!"

"PHOEBE IS NOT A SLUT!" Cole angrily yelled back.

Phoebe, who was standing aside, now walked in between Cole and Grace and turned to Cole. "It's okay." she told him. "She can call me whatever she wants to. I don't really care."

"Yes, but _I_ care, Phoebe." Cole said as his voice softened and everybody realized that he felt something really strong for Phoebe when she had that much power over him. "I'm not gonna let her offend you just because you're gonna spend one night in the Mansion..." he said and turned to Grace "...which is, BY THE WAY, my house!" he finished.

"I thought that I was your wife, and spouses usually SHARE EVERYTHING!" Grace screamed back. "But, of course you would just love to have HER as your wife instead of me!"

"Of course I would and I can't believe that you finally realized that!" Cole exploded. Everybody got very quiet as he said that and Grace burst to tears and ran out of the room. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled from another room.

Cole walked towards the room she was in with furious look on her face, but Phoebe stopped him before he could come in. She put her hands on his chest. "Don't torture her, Cole." she said and did her best to hide her annoyance because everybody could hear their private conversation. "What you said was incredibly rude."

"And true." Cole said. "I would give everything for you to be my wife instead of her."

Phoebe shook her head. "It was still very rude."

"I love you, Phoebe." Cole said before Phoebe could stop him. Suddenly, a thousands of whispers spread through the living room and Phoebe felt many killing glances on her back. "Kiss me." Cole whispered with a smirk.

"Be careful what you wish for." Phoebe whispered back. "I just might do it."

"That's the plan." Cole said and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Phoebe gave in and kissed him back.

"I love you, too." Phoebe said when they stopped kissing.

"Okay, people, the show's over." Sandra yelled and clapped her hands. "Everybody out of the room. _Now_!"

"Thanks, Sandy." Phoebe said. "I actually feared that I might get shot or something."

"Do you really think that I go around the house and give guns to everyone?" Cole asked.

"Only a few persons have guns around here." Kevin said. "That would be Cole, Sandra, you, me and the soldiers. No one else."

"Forgot about me?" Grace said in furious voice as she marched in the room with an arm in her hands...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

U guyz r really goin 2 hate me cuz of the cliffhanger, aren't u? Poor me...

Pheebs and Cole r back 2gether. Hooray 4 Piper! I actually had 2 make her do something good, cuz I really like her a lot lately. More than usual.

What do u think of Phoebe and Cole moments? Did they suck or were they good? How about this last part with (annoying) Grace?

Review, people! Feedback nd flames ALWAYS welcome! I think I'm actually gonna use some of the ideas of my reviewers 4 the future chappies... :D I appreciate every single review of yours. It really means a lot 2 me!

Few more questions: What do u think will happen 2 Kev and Sandy at the end? How about Grace, Gabriel, Piper, Paige, Les and co.? I would really like 2 know if some of u can really 'see the future' and guess what happens 2 them at the end?

I have 2 go 2 the dentist now, cuz my tooth HURTS terribly nd I can't wait 2 get there! Wish me luck!

U guyz be blessed 'till the next chappie! Love from Phoebe TURNER Halliwell!


	13. Chapter 13

**If that's what it takes**

Chapter 13

mandymoore1 – I'm glad u love the fic. Don't worry, Phoebe and Cole will stay 2gether. Thank u so many times 4 the review. 2 me, it doesn't matter how long it is. All that matters 2 me is 2 hear wither u liked the chapter or not…

PhoebelovesCole – Thank u 4 reviewing almost every of my chapters. U have no idea how glad I am when I see I got another review. Without your reviews, this fic wouldn't even exist. Don't worry, I would never kill Phoebe or Cole. They mean a world 2 me. Thank u 4 thinking of me as some kind of idol. That means so much! And 4 your writing, I'll give u an advice: try writing a fic in English. I think u'll manage to do it. I know I did (and English is not my maternal language. Actually, it's my second one. I have third and fourth as well :D)

lilchick 1989 – I know what it's like when your dad banns you from the computer. Hate when he does that. And don't worry, I don't care when u review as long as u review. I hope u keep reviewing. Every single review means a whole world 2 me. It makes me go on with this fic.

PhoebeColelovers – Well, since u loved the PhoebeCole moments, here r more of them in this chap. They're just much more intimate now… :D And here's a whole new twist about Grace. U'll be VERY surprised, I guess. I took care of the tooth (thank God!).

middnightblossom – I'm sorry 4 that mistake about an ARM in the hand. I meant the gun. No cliffhanger in this chap. Here r more PhoebeCole moments in this chap…

TVCrazed – Thank u 4 every single review I got from u. Your reviews are just gr8. U have the sense of humor. Well, if u wanna see what happens 2 Kevin and Sandra, u'll have 2 wait 4 the next chappie… :D 4 now, just read this one… And PLZ review!

rae1112 – I am honored. Really. Thank u 4 putting my story as a first (charmed) one in your favorites. You really made my day brighter. 

angel – Thanks 4 thinking the last chapter (and cliffhanger) was gr8. Here's another 1. I truly hope u review…

Blue eyes6 – If u wanna see what Grace does, just read this new chappie. After that, hit the 'Submit review' button and tell me if u liked it. I think that u certainly wasn't expecting this kind of twist with Grace.Thnx 4 the compliments. There r some more PhoebeCole scenes in this chappie. By the way, have I ever told u how much I love your pen name? Blue eyes r the most beautiful eyes in the world. I'm serious. :D

Thank U all 4 all the reviews and 4 being patient with me (since I'm not upd8ing very often, sorry 4 that)!

Author note: I'm sorry 2 announce this, but the end of this fic is getting closer and closer. Only two or three chapters and that's it. Do U guys think I should make a sequel?

_"Only a few persons have guns around here." Kevin said. "That would be Cole, Sandra, you, me and the soldiers. No one else."_

_"Forgot about me?" Grace said in furious voice as she marched in the room with a gun in her hands..._

The four of them froze as they kept looking at Grace that really looked like she has lost her mind. Her eyes were sparkling furiously and she really looked like she was completely insane. "What's the matter?" she asked as she pretended to be concerned. The sarcasm in the tone of her voice was more than obvious.

"Grace, put the gun down." Cole said quickly. "Just put it down and nobody gets hurt."

"Was that a plead or a threat, Cole Turner?" Grace asked in warning tone of voice.

"Both." Cole replied.

"Watch your tongue!" Grace snapped. "You don't want for your little bitch to get shot, do you?" she asked and aimed at Phoebe.

When she said bitch, Cole felt an unbearable desire to hit her. He took a step towards Grace, but Phoebe put her hands around his waist to stop him. "Don't do anything that will endanger our lives, baby." she whispered and Cole gave her a quick nod.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND, YOU WHORE!" Grace screamed at Phoebe who let go of Cole and walked towards Grace. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" Grace yelled. "I said STAY AWAY!"

"Look, Grace…" Phoebe started softly. "You've had a rough time in your life. At first, you were a… well, a type of woman that's working at the bar and in the bed at the same time. Than you met Cole and got pregnant with his child. You were finally happy and thought you can have a normal life that you always wanted, but Cole rejected you. Than you lost your baby. And yes, you somehow made Cole ask you to marry him and you got happy again, but than I came along. Cole fell in love with me and you can't stand it anymore. I know that the pain that you must be going through can't be compared to anything…"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT?" Grace screamed again.

"It doesn't really matter now." Phoebe said. "The point is that we all know how you feel. But, believe me, Grace, you don't wanna kill any of us around here. That murder will be on your conscience forever. You won't be able to sleep."

"I AM NOT ABLE TO SLEEP EITHER WAY, BITCH! I CAN'T SLEEP WITHOUT COLE BY MY SIDE!"

"Grace, you have a problem. See, your obsession with Cole has gotten way too far. Grace, if you would let us, we will find you a best psychiatrist there is…"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT I AM CRAZY?" Grace yelled and placed a gun on her chest, since Phoebe was now in her reach. Cole let out a sigh.

"Grace, please, don't hurt her!" Cole yelled.

"I'm not saying that you're crazy, Grace." Phoebe said. "I'm just saying that you're slightly overdramatic. And a little obsessed as well. If you would just go to psychiatric treatment for a month or two, you would be fine. And I'm sure that you would realize that the perfect guy for you is somewhere out there. He's just not Cole."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT COLE IS NOT MY PERFECT GUY?"

"Grace, face the facts. Cole never really loved you. You were just his one time thing. The fact that you got pregnant and lost the baby for his fault made him feel some kind of commitment to you. An obligation, in fact. But, even before I appeared, when the two of you were engaged, he didn't love you. So, if he didn't feel anything for you since he first saw you and none of your actions changed that, I think it's more than obvious that he is not your perfect guy."

This time, Grace remained silent. She was staring at Phoebe and still kept her gun pressed against her chest, but this time, she didn't scream or yell. She just stood there. Kev and Sandra remained silent, and Cole's heart was racing. He couldn't take his eyes off from Grace's gun. His mind was screaming, but he couldn't do anything. It was all up to Phoebe.

"Now, if you would just give me your gun, Grace, we'll all be fine." Phoebe said with small smile. She could see that Grace was seriously reconsidering the option. "I promise that you will be happy and that you'll find love, okay?"

"Grace, please!" Cole said. "Just hand the gun over to Phoebe, please."

Grace hesitated for a minute of silence and than slowly handed the gun to Phoebe with her trembling hands. "I wanna be alone." she whispered and ran to the other room.

Phoebe turned around with the wide smile on her face. She looked at Cole's deep blue eyes and ran into his embrace. Cole hugged her and closed his eyes. "Do never scare me like that again, do you understand?" he whispered.

Phoebe smiled and looked up at him. "I knew she wouldn't shoot me. Grace is just not that brave."

"Well, I see one girl here that is a little too brave for a girl." Cole said and smiled back at her.

"Well, if you stop thinking about me like a girl and start thinking bout me like your girlfriend, you'll realize where all the bravery came from." Phoebe replied.

"Okay, you guys, let's go to bed. I'm sure we all need to get some sleep." Sandra said.

"What about Grace?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll check up on her later." Cole said "But now, let's go to sleep."

"Where do you want me to sleep?" Phoebe asked innocently as she looked up at Cole again.

Cole grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms, so that her body pressed up against his "Where do you think I want you to sleep?" Cole whispered on her lips.

"Uh… Kev…" Sandra whispered as her gently pushed Kevin's stomach with her elbow. "I think that we don't belong in this room anymore." she said.

"Yeah… I kinda share your opinion." Kevin whispered back and they sneaked out of the room…

Cole raised Phoebe in his arms and walked towards his room with the smile on his lips. He looked at her beautiful eyes and opened the door of his room.

"Cole, baby…" Phoebe started. "I'm really tired. I just wanna sleep tonight."

"You will. I promise." Cole said with the double meaning in his voice.

Phoebe couldn't help but smile. "Cole, please…" she started again as he put her on the bed.

Cole bent over her and whispered on her lips "Do you really think I would force you to do anything you don't wanna do? I was just kidding, baby."

A warm smile spread across Phoebe's face. "Thank you."

Cole shook his head. "There's nothing to thank me for. Do you wanna take a bath first or go straight to bed."

"I think I'll take a quick shower first." Phoebe said. "Will you join me?" she asked with the seductive smile.

"So much for the weariness." Cole said with the raised eyebrows and huge smile.

"Now that I think about it, I'm not that tired." Phoebe replied.

"Come here." Cole picked her up from the bed and took her to the bathroom. It was certainly gonna be the long night…

---

Phoebe woke up at the sound of water. She sat up and saw that Cole wasn't in the bed next to her, so she supposed he was in the shower. She wrapped the sheet around her and headed towards the bathroom.

When she walked in, she saw Cole taking a bath and smiled at the sight of his muscular naked body. "My dear God, you look so handsome." Phoebe said honestly and Cole turned around.

"Phoebe!" Cole yelled with amusement. "I didn't think you'd get up so early. Sorry I left you alone in the bed, but Kevin called me and told me he needs to talk to me as soon as possible. Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Yes." Phoebe said and dropped the sheet to the floor. "But I don't care."

As she stepped into the shower, Cole wrapped his strong arms around her. "If I could find the words to tell you how much I love you…" he said.

"I know how much you love me." Phoebe said and ran her hands down the muscles on his arms. He looked so incredibly handsome when the water ran down his muscular body.

Cole stared in her eyes and let the passion he felt for her reach the limits of his endurance. The way she ran her arms down his body was something he could feel only when he was with her like this. It was something he never felt before. His breath quickened.

Phoebe knew exactly what kind of passion was building up inside of him. She tiptoed and kissed his lips. The next think she knew was that she was slammed against the shower wall by Cole. "Cole… we can't…" Phoebe said between the breaths. "You gotta go…"

"No, I don't." Cole said and kissed her down from her lips to her breasts.

"God…" Phoebe panted. "Cole, Kevin is waiting…"

"Let him wait." Cole answered and kept kissing her.

Phoebe finally gave up and kissed him back. She let his hands glide down her back along with the water and she reached out for another kiss of his. "What are you doing to me, baby…" she whispered as he kissed her neck once again.

"Nothing good, I guess." Cole said with the smile.

Even though the shower and their moans were loud, they could still hear the loud music coming from somebody's room in the Mansion. And though they concentrated on each other, they couldn't ignore this music, when it seemed to fit the situation amazingly well…

"The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch  
and I feel weak

-  
I cannot lie,  
From you I cannot hide  
I'm losing my will to try it  
Can't hide it, can't fight it

-

So go on, go on,  
Come on and leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me,  
Until I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on

-  
Yeah...

And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow

-  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it, don't leave it

-

So go on, go on,  
Come on and leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me,  
Until I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come...

-

And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
I've lost my will to try it  
Can't hide it, can't fight it,

-

So go on, go on,  
Come on and leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me,  
Until I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Let me long for your kiss

-

Go on, go on…"

---

"Okay, I really have to go now." Cole said as he tried to get dressed as quick as possible. "Kevin's gonna kill me."

"Yeah, sorry for that." Phoebe said as she walked up to him and helped him button his shirt. She was already dressed, since she always managed to get dressed much faster than him.

"No, you warned me." Cole said and kissed the top of her head gently. "Besides, I don't ever want you to be sorry for sleeping with me."

"No, I wasn't sorry for that." Phoebe said with the smile. "I'm just sorry you're late because of me."

"I told you, I'm not late because of you." Cole said. "Now I really gotta go. See you soon, okay?" he asked and placed a light kiss on her lips. Than he turned to leave, but he felt like he forgot something. He turned around and kissed Phoebe again, but this time with much more passion. "Now I'm okay." he said. "I couldn't leave you with just light kiss after what just happened, could I?" he asked and grinned. Than he went out of the room.

Phoebe leant on the wall and small smile curved in the corner of her lips. "My God, I love him." she whispered to herself and than went to brush her hair and do the makeup…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, another chapter done. I know it wasn't long, but it was kind of emotional. Did U guys hate it or like it? Let me know through your review. :D

Here are a few good reasons 4 all of u 2 keep reading and wait 4 the next chappie:

-In the next chapter, Cole's and Grace's relationship will finally get to it's end.

-Sandra is gonna get her reward 4 helping Cole and Phoebe out 4 so long.

-Leslie is gonna find happiness with one girl.

-Kevin will also realize who's in his heart.

-Grace is gonna become one of the good girls.

But, next chappie is **not** the end. U guys probably think that the next chappie ends all the problems, but it's not… So much 4 now.

P.S. I have already finished the first chapter 4 the fic I'll post as soon as I finish this one. It'll be very different from this one (though it's ColePhoebe, of course!). Will u guys read it and write me reviews when I post it? I hope u will. I'll need a lot of reviews in order 2 keep writing.

P.P.S. Since the next fic takes place at San Francisco University, any information about American Universities is welcome. Here are the informations I need desperately:

-How old are you when u go to university (especially when u'r at sophomore and senior year).

-Do U guyz (the ones from America) go home from University every day, or you stay at the dorm 2 sleep, or the university has the place where student sleep?

-How many ways are there to get detention?

Any other information is more than welcome. Help me out:D


	14. Chapter 14

If That's What It Takes

Chapter 14 –

Cole and Phoebe were lying on the bed of his room. Phoebe was cuddled up in his arms and was about to fall asleep. Cole, however, was wide awake. He never fell asleep before Phoebe did, except of the most passionate of their nights when she exhausted him so much that he fell asleep before he could even say goodnight. Usually he remained awake and made sure she was sound asleep before he fell asleep as well. After all, he was a criminal and every night feared that the FBI or CIA might find the Mansion and take him away. Awhile ago, he didn't care if they came or not. But now he had someone to fight for. He had someone who loved him and he needed to stay on liberty for her. Surely enough, he had had most of the secret agencies bribed but he knew better than to relax and hope nothing would happen. Besides that, he had also feared that the police might consider Phoebe a suspect and arrest her, too. She had millions of chances to report where his hideout was, but she never did and that automatically converts her into a suspect. Not to mention the fact that she fell in love with the leader of the biggest criminal organization in whole California.

What brought Cole back from his thoughts was a knock on the door. Phoebe plopped herself on her elbow immediately and Cole sighed. Who could it be?

"Who is it?" Cole asked as he got out of the bed.

When he opened the door, he met no one else but Grace. She was wearing a pajama and was obviously about do something important.

"Who is it, Cole?" Phoebe asked as she approached the door. When she saw Grace, she raised her eyebrows. She didn't know what to expect from her, especially in this time of night.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." Grace apologized.

"We were sleeping." Cole said slowly and than waited for her to go on.

"I just wanted to give you this." Grace said and handed Cole some papers. Cole took them and looked through them quickly. He couldn't be more surprised when he realized what they were - divorce papers!

"I really don't know what to say, Grace…" Cole said. He was stunned, as well as Phoebe.

"You shouldn't say anything, I should." Grace replied. "Look, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused for the two of you. I was obsessed with you, Cole, and now I'm slowly learning to move on. The divorce papers were the first step."

"Thank you, Grace." Phoebe said.

"You're welcome." Grace replied. "I think you'll slowly get to know the real me, Phoebe. You know, the free and cool girl I was before I met Cole."

"I'm looking forward to it." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, and, I have to ask you for a favor. Can I be your bridesmaid when you become Mrs. Turner?"

Phoebe chuckled. "Sure thing, Grace. Along with Sandra, of course."

Grace nodded. "Well... That's pretty much all I wanted to say." her look traveled from Phoebe to Cole "Good night." she said and slowly walked down the corridor and out of their sight.

Cole wrapped his arm around Phoebe's waist and placed a kiss on her neck. "What were the odds of this happening?" he whispered as Phoebe leaned into his embrace and smiled warmly.

Phoebe looked at divorce papers in his hand. "Come on, let's go back inside..." she pulled him inside the room by hand. She sat on the bed as she watched Cole sit at the table and sign the papers one by one. When he finished, he turned around and raised his eyebrows with a mischievous smile.

"Looking at anything, _Mrs. Turner_?" he challenged.

Phoebe grinned as she walked up to him and sat in his lap. She placed her head onto his shoulder. "I'm looking at many, many things, Mr. Turner." she whispered into his ear.

Cole was already slipping off her nightdress and removed the hair from her neck with his free hand. "It seems to me you have got something on your mind, Phoebe." he placed a kiss on her neck.

Phoebe cocked her eyebrows at him. "Right back at you." she whispered as he traced his fingers down her bare back. She raised her head from his shoulder and he immediately pressed his lips against hers. As their eyes closed and they leaned deeper into the kiss, she ran her hands down his chest. Cole broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against her own.

"I love you, Phoebe." he whispered breathlessly. "I always will."

"I know..." Phoebe reached out to kiss him but he pulled back.

"You forgot the magical words." Cole grinned.

"I love you too, Cole." she whispered back and kissed him again...

-------

Morning came and Cole and Phoebe were still wrapped in each other's arms, kissing every inch of each other's face and body. Although sleepy, neither of them could let go. Phoebe rolled on the top of Cole and let her lips slide down his neck and onto his chest. Cole let out a deep breath. "Baby..." he called out "Pheebs..."

Phoebe looked at him sweetly as she stopped kissing him. "What?"

"I gotta go, sweetie." Cole gently removed the hair from her face. "Kevin needs me."

Phoebe slipped him a soft smile and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Okay, baby. I love you."

Cole wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep, promising kiss. "Or I could just stay a little longer..."

"No, it's fine. You go off. I couldn't have asked for a better night than this one." Phoebe said.

"No, _I _couldn't have asked for a better night than this one." Cole replied as he got up from the bed and started dressing up.

Phoebe eyed him up and down. "You want me to help you with that?" she asked seductively.

"Phoebe, don't go there." Cole warned but too late. She had already crawled out of bed and started doing his zipper with her teeth. When she was finished with his jeans, she got up to her feet and started placing light kisses over his torso as she put back on his shirt and buttoned it. Cole was breathing unsteadily but she just smiled angelically.

"There you go." she said without taking the smile off. "Now you can go."

"Now I don't wanna go." Cole admitted vulnerably. "Phoebe, I officially forbid you to make me so weak while near you."

"I'll take that into consideration." She grinned and started kissing his neck gently.

Cole groaned as he lost the battle to his heart. He pulled Phoebe into his arms and crushed down to bed with her again. As he began kissing her down her neck, they heard the door open and they jerked their heads towards it.

"For as much as I'd like to leave the two of you in bed all day, I really need Cole in my office now." Kevin said with amused expression on his face.

Phoebe grabbed the sheet and quickly wrapped herself in it, tearing her gaze away from Cole. "Yeah, that was my fault." she giggled. "I've provoked him a little although I knew you needed him."

"I don't doubt it." Kevin said "If there wasn't for me, Cole and you wouldn't be getting out of the bed at all.

"Not true. We would have certainly gotten hungry sometimes." Cole joked and Phoebe chuckled.

"Quite frankly, I think that the two of you completely forget about hunger when together." Kevin said.

Cole raised his hands in the air. "True that, true that. I give up, you're right." he admitted.

"Come on now... Leave Phoebe to get dressed." Kevin said. "Although none of us would mind her staying like this all day..."

Cole shot his brother a look. "Kevin, if I ever see you trying to flirt with _my_ girl again, we'll get into the kind of trouble that rhymes with fist fight and I mean it."

Kevin chuckled. "Bro, I can have any girl, I really don't need yours. I say that just to flare you up a little, you know me..."

"Come on, let's go..." Cole walked out of the room, still frowning.

"Bye _sugar_." Kevin said loudly, making sure that Cole heard him and winked at Phoebe as she burst out laughing. "Don't you just _love_ doing that?" he whispered and rushed down the hall to catch up with Cole.

-------

"Pheebs?" Cole whispered gently as he walked into their bedroom that evening. "Are you there?"

No answer.

He turned on the lights and saw their bed empty. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. Again, no answer.

"She's at the pool." he heard a voice behind him. He spun around and saw Sandra.

"Oh, okay, I'm gonna go there. Thanks Sandy..."

"Not so fast." Sandra pulled him by shirt. "I wanna discuss something with you."

"Does it really _have _to be right now?" Cole pouted.

"Yeah, the only time I caught you all on your own." Sandra confirmed. "Sit down."

"You know, I kinda hate being invited to sit in my own room." He said but sunk into his armchair nevertheless.

"Here's what I was wondering..." Sandra continued, acting like she hasn't heard his sarcastic comment. "Are you ever gonna ask her to marry you?"

Cole's eyes shot up. "Phoebe?" he asked quickly, just to buy himself time to think.

"No, Gabriel." Sandra said ironically. "Yeah, of course Phoebe!"

"I don't know about that, Sandy..." Cole sighed. "I can clearly remember her saying that she isn't ready for a marriage yet."

"You seem to be forgetting that that was long ago and when the two of you weren't even together." she replied calmly.

"I think she is still not ready for that..." Cole said honestly.

"Which makes me wonder if you're saying that because you think _she_ isn't ready or because _you_ aren't ready?"

Cole chuckled. "You know that's stupid. I've already been married, there is nothing about marriage that frightens me."

"Yes but you've been married to a woman you didn't love, whom you only felt pity for. Phoebe is another story. She is the first woman you've ever loved. You're either too afraid of losing yourself in all the feelings that might intensify when the two of you get married _or_ you're afraid of something else which you're just about to tell me."

Cole closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm afraid of hurting her." he admitted, his voice lowering to the sound of a whisper.

"Cole, you're not gonna hurt her. Those days of your are all over. I don't think there's any other woman but her for you right now." Sandra said sympathetically.

He shook his head. "You don't understand. I didn't mean hurting her that way. I meant hurting her by being who I am - a criminal. You know how it all works, Sandra. They always go for someone their enemy cares about. She'd be in more danger than you could ever imagine."

"You very well know that that's one of the things marriage is all about. Protecting the ones you love and facing all the difficulties in your way together." Sandra said. "Besides, she's in danger already, marriage won't make it any worse. You know that."

"I can't take that chance. I won't put anything in front of her safety." Cole whispered.

"Don't be so stubborn. Why don't you just ask her and see what she has to say about it? Maybe she doesn't feel the same way you do." she proposed.

"If she says no, you know that our relationship will never be the same." he said.

"Yeeeah but I also know she won't say no." Sandra tapped him on the knee. "And I wanna see you go to her and propose to her right now."

Cole sighed. "Look who's being stubborn now... I can't do it now, I don't even have the ring."

Sandra grinned and took a small blue box out of her pocket. She placed it in his hand. "Consider that an early wedding present from me." she winked at him, laughed and pulled him up from the chair. "Go to her. Now."

Cole smiled slightly. "You're a life saver, Sandy. Thanks. I'm gone..."

-------

"Hey, stranger." Phoebe said as she swam to the edge of the pool and splashed Cole purposely. "Missed me?"

Cole crouched by the pool. "Yeah, I haven't seen you in ten full hours." he grinned and offered her a hand "Come out, I've got something to ask you."

"Nooo I don't think so." Phoebe laughed and splashed him again.

"No?" He cocked his eyebrows at her. "Okay but don't say you didn't ask for it..." And he reached out into the water, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out. Phoebe was laughing uncontrollably and when she finally managed to stop, she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Why do I love you so much?" Cole whispered on her lips when their kiss finally broke.

"Because I love you back even more." Phoebe whispered back with a small smile.

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?" He whispered, still having his arms around her waist.

For a moment there, he thought she was gonna faint. She looked up into his eyes, her expression unreadable. "What?" she whispered gently.

Cole knelt in front of her, took out the small blue box from his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?" he repeated and slipped her a small smile, looking deep into her eyes.

Phoebe fell on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began kissing him all over his face.

Cole hugged her as tightly as he could, still trying to grasp what had happened. "I guess I should take that as a yes, huh?" he asked.

"Yes!" Phoebe said tearfully. "I love you more than anyone in the whole world. You mean everything to me. There is nothing I'd like better than marrying you."

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear this from you." he whispered softly.

"Cole... I just can't explain to you how much I love you." Phoebe whispered.

"You don't have to explain anything... I love you the same way." Cole whispered back.

-------

"This place is wonderful, Cole..." Phoebe said, admiring the cafe Cole had brought her to. It was a small and rather comfy place that rarely anyone could afford being in. A band was performing the song on a stage and they were sitting at a table in the corner, hidden away from the crowd.

"Anything for you." He smiled sweetly. "Anything for my _fiancé_."

Phoebe grinned broadly. "Wow, that sounds strange, doesn't it?"

"I'd rather say it sounds... natural." Cole returned the grin.

"So what would you like to talk about?" He asked.

"Hmm... Before we talk about anything, I have a surprise for you..." Phoebe said.

"I like surprises, especially coming from you." Cole replied.

"Then sit back and enjoy... I'll be back." She said and walked away from the table and out of Cole's sight. He was waiting anxiously. He cast his eyes on the stage and saw the lead singer of the band that was playing talk to someone he couldn't see. Then the singer got back to the microphone and smiled pleasantly.

"And the next song, "If That's What It Takes", Miss Phoebe Halliwell will be singing for her fiancé. Let's all give her a big applause!"

Cole could hardly believe his ears but once he saw Phoebe taking the microphone, there was no doubt. She was really gonna sing him a song. This really was a surprise...

"You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls

You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home

You can say it's all right, but I know that you're breaking up inside

I see it in your eyes

Even you face the night afraid and alone

That's why I'll be there

When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend

Every beat of my heart, every day without end

Every second I live, that's the promise I make

Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes

If that's what it takes

You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain

When your heart's crying out, baby, whisper my name

'Cause I've reached out for you when the thunder is crashing up above

You've given me your love

When your smile like the sun that shines through the pain

That's why I'll be there

When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend

Every beat of my heart, every day without end

I will stand like a rock, I will bend till I break

Till there's no more to give, if that's what it takes

I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed

I will lay down my life, if that's what you need

Every second I live, that's the promise I make

Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes

Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire

When the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher

I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul

I will hold on all night and never let go

Every second I live, that's the promise I make

Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes

If that's what it takes

Every day

If that's what it takes

Every day"

As the last tunes of the song lingered in the air, their gaze locked. Both of them could feel the heartbeats of another. There was no need for words, no need for expressions. In that moment, they could feel the love like they've never felt before. It was their future whispering to the present of the endless love that will grow between them every day more...

THE END


End file.
